A Little Drop of Romance
by XDANTE1
Summary: Mostly stories about Ara x Elesis, since I love this pairing the most but they barely get any attention. 1 or 2 other ships will be added later but they're not that common (as one can be seen in the character part below). Contains Yuri and a lot of OOCness. Oh, I don't do Yaoi so nobody ask me about that, thank you. Suggestions are welcome, if anyone has some.
1. Chapter 1: Taking a Break

**Hello to anyone who is interested in this story. Now, this will mainly focus on Ara x Elesis (mostly because I just love those 2 together and they don't have that much stuff with this pairing) but I'll include another ship or two to make things a bit interesting and fun. Yuri and OOC included, so if you don't like then don't read. Everyone else, please enjoy! ^-^**

 **I don't own anything but the story.**

 **Classes are as follows:**

 **Elsword-LK, Aisha-EM, Rena-GA, Eve-CEmp, Add-MM, LuCiel-NB/RG, Rose-CR, Ara and Elesis are in the title**

* * *

 **A Little Drop of Romance**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning, Part 1 Taking A Break (GrM x SD)**

It was a very slow day for the Elgang. They didn't have anything to do since saving all of Lanox and the team was starting to readjust to a normal life. Well half normal, since nothing regular can ever happen to them. While most of the team were sitting in the living room of their large house (they got it as a gift for all their deed), Ara was inside her own room on the top floor, resting on her bed while staring at the ceiling. She kept sighing deeply and occasionally glance at the right wall of her room. There was nothing special there but rather what's on the other side of it. That was Elesis' place.

"She's overworking herself… again…" she spoke to herself silently. It was like this all the time. Elesis would keep working on some papers, official red knights business as she says, and just forget that the world existed. "I bet she forgot lunch again… just what powers that girl anyway? One of Add's dynamos shocking him? Or did Eve actually give her a battery? Maybe she entered a contract with Lu…" Ara then slapped herself lightly to get rid of such nonsense.

She sighed again and kept thinking _"I don't know what to do… how can I show her my true feelings?"_

For a long time, Ara had loved Elesis way more than she would ever admit. She has no idea when these feelings first appeared but they have been with her for quite some time, even when she was only a Little Xia. It also seemed that Elesis showed interest in Ara, since whenever she was in danger the Red Knight would appear from seemingly nowhere and protect her friend. Other times she came to spend her free time with the spear wielder. Even with this knowledge, neither had made a move on the other yet. Ara was too shy and scared to come out in the open about her feelings. She tried many times before but always failed (many times miserably) to start something more serious with the knight she loved so much. Now, she can only show her support through trivial tasks. She thought that this is the most she can get… least for a while.

Ara sat up straight and looked at her clock. "Well, time to get Elesis her lunch."

For the past few months, she decided to care for the Red Knight's well-being. This mostly meant that Ara would bring her food and something to drink. She hurried down to the kitchen and started making something to eat for her crush.

"You're gonna go bother Elesis again?" Add asked from the living room, not tearing his eyes away from the movie he was watching with some of the others.

"Naturally. She needs her nutrition."

Eve looked into the kitchen while speaking to her. "You do not give her the proper nutrition all the time."

"You take that back!" Ara lashed out at Eve, but in doing so she slammed the box of orange juice on the table and making almost all of it spill. "Aw not now!" She quickly went to get some towels and cleaned it up.

Ciel decided to speak his thoughts on the matter. "Eve is right, you gave her a bag of crisps yesterday."

"We ran out of food she likes!"

"You also gave her a single piece of raw potato." Eve stated.

"I thought I cooked that before!"

"Let's not forget the bag of candy you gave once for a day." Aisha said while watching the movie.

"She needed her sugar to concentrate!"

Lu was smirking a little, knowing why the maiden was trying so hard to take care of the knight. "Well, I'm sure you wanted a little different type of sugar to give her."

Ara blushed hard at that, knowing very well what the demon queen meant. "I gotta go take this to her!" She put the sandwich she made and the glass of water on a tray and went back upstairs really fast. Lu just giggled a little then turned back to watch the movie with the others.

* * *

Elesis was sitting at her desk and was deep in thought with her work. She sighed and stretched in her chair then leaned back while looking at the ceiling. "Something's missing…" At that moment she heard a knock on the door. She simply said "Enter."

Ara walked in and saw her love interest staring at the ceiling. "Hi Elesis! Those papers are a drag, right?" She simply nodded. Ara then went next to her and put the tray down on her work table, careful not to mess up the papers. "Well, enjoy!" She turned to leave but Elesis grabbed her hand quickly. Ara turned back to face her and asked "Something wrong?"

"Actually yeah…" Elesis started as she stood up and was looking at Ara closely. "I'm bored of all this work. It's like I'm a machine, no matter where I am. I can't even remember when the last time we talked casually was."

Ara beamed a bright smile and replied "It was about 2 months ago. You wanted me to stay here and keep you company. It was something about watching the papers for too long and you wanted to see a person instead."

The Red Knight was surprised that her friend remembered that so well. "Wow, you're good. Say… how about we spend the afternoon together?" Elesis smiled happily at Ara. Right now, she just tried to process what her crush said.

Inside Ara's mind, there could be fireworks. _"YES! This is my lucky day! I'm gonna tell her my true feelings and date her! YAAAAAAAY!"_

"Ara? Hello? Earth to Ara, you there?" Elesis was waving her right hand in front of the maiden when she was snapped back into reality.

"Oh, right. I'd be happy to spend the day with you." She smiled sweetly.

"Perfect! Then let's go on a walk right now!" Elesis was about leave her room when Ara spoke up.

"Your lunch." she said while pointing at the food she brought for her loved one. Elesis sweatdropped, picked up the food and started leaving the room with Ara close behind. During this whole time, she couldn't stop smiling. _"I can't wait to be alone with you, my dear red knight~"_ Ara thought to herself as she kept following Elesis.

They almost stepped out of their home when Eslword spoke up from the couch. "Where are you two going?"

"Just to hang out. I need a break after all." Elesis replied as she practically dragged Ara outside.

"See you guys!" she waved as the red knight lead her.

Elsword just sat there not understanding anything. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, puberty." Aisha said to him which then escalated to a heated argument between the two. Everyone else just shook their heads while rolling their eyes.

"You wanna bet the 2 girls will be together before the kids here?" Add said to Ciel who paid no attention to him.

"I'm not blind or dumb. Ara and Elesis will be back as a couple most likely." the butler said while not taking his eyes off from the TV.

"Alright, then if they don't come back as an item, you'll clean every inch of my room and everything in it for 6 months."

"Fine, but if I win, you'll be Lu's personal chef for 6 months." Ciel said while extending his hand to Add in order to shake it and seal the deal.

Add grabbed his hand and shook it "You're on!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"And this is the best spot to see the Sunrise and the Sunset." Rena was explaining to her new friend, Rose. The elf decided to show the gunslinger the best places in the village they were in. It wasn't hard for her since Rena's home forest was not far, so she was familiar with the layout. "Any questions?"

"Just one. Can we rest please? I'm beat… we've been sightseeing for hours now." Rose said as she started panting a little.

Rena just giggled at her friend and said "Okay, I don't mind." After she said that Rose fell back on the grass on the small hill they were on. The archer kept giggling and took a seat next to her new friend. "To be honest, I was getting pretty tired too."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well, I tried keeping up a tough girl image."

Rose sat up straight and looked a little confused at her. "What for? I saw you fight and you were awesome. Graceful and powerful, not to mention resourceful with all the different types of arrows you use."

Rena blushed a little while turning away from her. "Awww… you're just saying that… but thanks…"

"That's cute." a voice said. Rena and Rose turned to see Ara and Elesis walking towards them. The elf noticed that they were holding hands and thought _"So one of them is finally gonna make a move. Hm, I should leave then but they'll so owe me for this. I was just starting to have a really great time with Rose…"_

Rena got up and pulled Rose with her. The tired girl was surprised and asked "Hey, what are you doing, Rena?"

"I think we should head back home and properly rest. Maybe we should take a bath too. You 2 have fun!" she said as she started dragging Rose away with a blush on her face. Apparently, Rena wasn't clear whether they would be taking that bath together or not.

"What's with them?" Elesis asked confused which made Ara giggle a little.

"They like each other." she explained. The swordswoman was surprised to hear this but she did admit that it was very much possible.

"Well, they should get together soon. It's kinda obvious they feel something for each other."

" _Are you kidding me?! She can notice others' love affairs but not when I'm trying so hard to get her?! WHAT GIVES?!"_ Ara screamed inside her head as she couldn't believe her crush could be so dense.

" **You haven't been straight forward with her."** Ara's fox spirit spoke.

" _Yeah, yeah… I know. I'll change that now and be with her forever!"_ she exclaimed in her mind which made Eun chuckle a little.

" **Go get her then."** was the last response as Ara looked at Elesis who was watching the Sun go down.

"It's very pretty." the knight said while still looking at the view.

"She sure is…" Ara spoke as she was staring at Elesis in awe.

"She?" Elesis asked confused as she turned to face Ara. Realizing what she just said, she started to panic and waved her hands in front of her like crazy.

"Uh, um, uh! I mean that… most people view the sunset as a girl! And-" she was cut off as Elesis held her hands in her own, making Ara blush very hard.

"Hey…" Elesis started as she kept looking into the maiden's eyes. "… there is another reason why I wanted you to come with me here…"

"R-r-really? What is that?" Ara raised an eyebrow at her curiosly.

Elesis took a deep breath and only said "This…" She leaned into Ara and gave her a small kiss. The receiver couldn't believe what was happening and was completely frozen from the sudden action. Elesis pulled back shortly and explained "…I always liked you. More than a friend… I'm not sure how you think about this bu-"

Ara threw her arms around Elesis and gave her a much deeper kiss. She returned it and wrapped her arms around her as well. After about a minute they pulled away as Ara said with a smile on her face "You have no idea how long I was waiting for that."

"Really? You like me too?" Elesis asked in complete surprise.

Ara rolled her eyes and replied "Geez, you're even more hard headed than I thought. Of course I like you, I always have. I tried so hard for you to see."

"Oh… sorry…" Elesis hung her head low but Ara made her look her in the eyes.

"It's okay. I wanted to tell you too… I'm actually glad you did it, I would have screwed up again, hehehe." she giggled a bit and it didn't take long for Elesis to join her.

As the knight wiped away a tear from laughing she said "Then let's do this the right way." Elesis held Ara's hands in her own as she asked while smiling "Ara, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ara started crying a little, overjoyed by what's happening to her now. She closed her eyes and said "Yes, but only if you'll be mine."

Elesis hugged her tight as she answered her. "I'm honored… my little fox."

Ara laughed a little and said "My dear knight."

As the Sun vanished over the horizon the girls started walking back to their home, holding each other's hands all the way.

* * *

 _Back at the house, a few minutes later_

"I'm not buying it." Add stated with his arms crossed. Rena and Rose arrived about an hour ago and since then they were unable to convince him that he lost the bet with Ciel.

In the meantime, the butler just kept smirking. He said "Well, time for you to make some dinner, Add."

"I haven't lost yet!" he shouted as a vein appeared on his forehead.

Just then Ara and Elesis walked through the door, still holding hands. "What's all this noise?" Elesis asked as she looked around. Rena caught the sight of her 2 friends holding hands and decided to ask the obvious question.

"So, what's with you 2?" although she already knew the answer.

Ara beamed a smile brighter than the Sun and said "Elesis and I are girlfriends." She hugged the Red Knight and kissed her cheek.

"DAMN IT!" was all that Add said before going to the kitchen and start cooking.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked.

Lu was the one who answered. "Add shall be my personal chef for 6 months so the food is on me during that time."

Aisha had a wide grin on her face and she yelled into the kitchen "Hey Add! Make sure my steak is well-done!"

"Screw you!"

Ciel took a quick glance into the kitchen and saw that Add was still working. "He's still doing it."

Elsword got up and walked to the new couple. "Well, it was about time you guys started dating."

Ara locked shocked and asked "How did you know?!"

"Uh hello! It was so obvious you 2 have a thing for each other." Aisha said a bit irritated.

"The signs were evident." Eve stated in a neutral voice.

Elesis put an arm around Ara as she replied "All is well that ends well and this ended extremely well for me." She gave her new girlfriend a kiss.

Ara blushed a little but then kissed her back. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

"I need an hour to finish cooking!" Add yelled from the kitchen, still irritated that he lost.

Elesis saw the sad look in Ara's eyes and pulled out her half sandwich in front of her. She was surprised and asked "Huh? I thought you ate it all."

"I wanted to share with you." the knight stated while smiling kindly at her girlfriend. Ara took the food and started eating it. After she was done, she said "Thank you."

Elesis hugged Ara and replied "Anything for my little fox."

They then went to the living room and joined the others, who were watching a movie. Ara was more focused on Elesis the entire time and kept looking mostly at her. _"Best day ever!"_ she thought as she fell asleep on her loved one's shoulder.

Elesis noticed Ara was asleep and hugged her close. _"Hehe, sweet dreams, my love."_ she thought as she joined her girlfriend in dream land.

* * *

 **Okay, so the ending could have been a little better but it could have been worse. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: BH x YR will start a relationship.**


	2. Chapter 2: Festival

**Welcome to the 2** **nd** **part of this story! It will be in a completely different concept compared to the previous chapter. Like last time, it contains yuri and OOC (for 1 character it's very much noticeable in this part). Now, please enjoy!**

 **I still only own the story and nothing else.**

 **Classes are like this:**

 **Elsword-RS, Aisha-VP, Rena-WS, Raven-RF, Chung-DC, Add-LP, Rose-ST, Ara and Elesis are in the title (again)**

* * *

 **A Little Drop of Romance**

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning, Part 2 Festival (BH x YR)**

Hamel has always been known for its beauty and even the recent demon attacks didn't change it, although most of the city has suffered serious damage. The Elgang has sent the demons packing a few days ago, and the people of the city decided to thank the team with a festival. It will be held in a busier district that normally served as a market place. Everyone was working with high spirits in order to hold the festivity tonight. Well, almost everyone…

Ara was sitting on top of a building, where she could see all the people working. She was wearing a very depressed expression on her face. She felt some tears falling from her cheeks but even then, didn't bother to wipe them. Sensing the great depression in her, Ara's fox spirit, Eun, decided it was now the time for some counselling.

" **Ara, I know it was a shock to see your brother as the leader of the demons but you have to get a hold of yourself. There could be ways to save him."** the spirit said, but it had no effect as Ara let out a deep sigh.

"It's not that…" she replied as more tears fell from her cheeks. "…but more of… what happened… after that…"

" **Oh… that…"** Eun said in a low voice, knowing very well what the Little Devil meant.

* * *

 _A few days before, after the final battle_

"Well, that's a letdown. I was expecting more than just a few mind controlled knights." Add said as he knocked another fallen knight out with his Quake Buster.

"Least we were able to save the city." Raven stated as he threw a punch at another one with his nasod arm knocking him out.

Elsword put a rune on a third one, making him freeze as he said "All that's left now is to clean up. After defeating these guys we should be done."

Aisha summoned a magic circle that kept dropping boulders on the remaining knights as she said "They're way too easy. By the way, shouldn't Ara and Chung be back by now?"

"I'll go check on them. It's not like you guys can't handle the rest." Elesis stated as she dashed off to her 2 friends.

Add smirked a little before saying "Good. More fun for me!" Then he had his dynamos shoot multiple electric orbs at their enemies.

Meanwhile, Elesis was almost at the throne room, where Ara and Chung fought the demon leader. As she got closer, she could hear two voices that were arguing. She sighed as she figured what may have happened "Great… like my brother and Aisha aren't a handful already, now I have to break those 2 apart…" Elesis slowed down as she entered the room. She saw her friends a bit further in the room but their voices were loud enough for her to hear them. She started walking to them while listening.

"You don't understand anything!" Ara yelled very loudly at Chung who was just as mad as her.

"Oh but I do! You're on their side! Why else would you stop me from putting down their leader?!"

Elesis looked shocked at that information. _"Ara saved the demons' leader from the final blow? Why… she must have had a pretty good reason to do so, but still…"_ She thought as she got closer to the bickering people but it seems they haven't noticed her yet.

Ara was more irritated and yelled "How dare you say that?! I only did it because he deserves a chance to be saved! I wasn't going to let you kill my brother without trying to save him first!"

Elesis looked like she received the shock of her life. _"The leader of the enemy… is her brother?! Now it all makes sense. Chung must have tried to finish him, and judging by the looks of used shells, multiple times. Seems Ara always stepped in and saved him. Who could blame her…"_ she looked down a little depressed but kept on going to them.

"He deserves nothing but to be destroyed as he did with my city!" Chung kept yelling, still angry.

"I won't let you harm him!" Ara yelled back just as loud.

"Let me?! Let this then!" Chung suddenly lifted his huge cannon to hit Ara square in the face.

She wasn't prepared for this and got ready to receive a great blow while closing her eyes. As Chung swung his cannon towards her, Ara heard the weapon hit something but she didn't feel any pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she was stunned to see Elesis in front of her. "What… but… why… Elesis… ah! Your arm!" Ara quickly held Elesis, who was holding her right arm in pain.

A few minutes before the impact, Chung saw that Elesis quickly dashed in front of Ara and used her right arm to take the hit. He was shocked and asked "Just why did you do that?!"

Elesis was panting heavily from the pain but managed to look Chung in the eyes. "Because… that's not… the way to do things… I understand Ara… in her place… I would have done the same…" He said nothing after hearing that and just left, still angry at what happened.

Ara helped Elesis get back to the others. There, everyone panicked as to what happened to her. Ara was about to tell them the truth but Elesis simply said that she was careless in her rush and hit some debris hard. Everyone seemed to have believed it but Ara kept feeling bad that it was her fault she got hurt. As they walked back to the main district of Hamel, Ara couldn't let go of Elesis for even a split second. They took her to a medical building and was told that she had to stay there for a few days. "I'm so sorry…" was all that Ara said after leaving the room. Elesis looked after her depressed…

* * *

 _Present day_

The images of the other day kept replaying in her mind, mostly the part where Elesis would take the hit for her. _"She's always protected me… and I repay her with more pain… I don't deserve her…"_

"Wow, you look like crap." a new voice said as Ara turned around to see who was talking to her.

"Rena? What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Elesis heal…" Ara asked as she still had depressing thoughts lingering in her mind.

Rena took a seat next to her while smiling. "She's well enough to leave today."

Ara was slightly happier to hear that but still looked extremely depressed. "That's good news."

"She misses you."

"How can she? It was because of me she got there in the first place… I bet she hates me…"

"Did you take a stupid pill? She still loves you." Rena declared making Ara blush and look surprised.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?!"

"Oh please, it's so obvious you love her. I can always see you stalking her when she thinks you're not looking. It's also obvious that she loves you too."

Ara then blushed at Rena's observation "Well, it does take one to know one."

The elf was confused by this and asked "Come again?"

Ara just let out a small giggle while smiling a little sadly "I mean that you do the same with Rose."

Rena blushed redder than Elesis' hair as she said "You got it all wrong! She's just…" Ara then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Rena sighed then continued "You're right… but that's not the point now. Go and see your love."

"I don't know… I'm not ready to-"

Rena grabbed her hand and started dragging her away. "Too late, you're coming~"

"Hey! Rena!" Ara just kept yelling and trying to break free of Rena's grasp as they were headed towards the medical building. Needless to say, everyone gave them a strange look.

* * *

 _A little later at the Medical Center_

"I won't do it! You can't make me!" Ara was now pouting with her arms crossed as they were slowly approaching Elesis' room.

Rena sighed and replied "Fine, but you'll stay here then. I'll be at the entrance and if I don't see you coming out with a bright face, you'll be pushed back until you 2 talk. Now go!" After that she angrily exited the building leaving Ara alone.

She sighed but kept going to her love interest's room slowly. "I just hope you'll forgive me, Elesis…"

As she approached the room, she could hear that Elesis was talking to someone. She stopped outside her door and now recognized the voice. It was Chung.

"I don't get it, why won't you accept my apology?" the cannon user asked in shock. He was there for over an hour now trying to apologize for what he did.

"I told you before already, it's not me who you should be apologizing to."

"Well forget it then, I won't say a word to her." Chung crossed his arms and looked away.

Ara then stood in front of the door and said "The feeling's mutual." Elesis and Chung looked at her after saying that. The knight was clearly happy to see her but the boy was still irritated by her presence.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" Chung asked in a very angry way. Ara was unintimidated by it and went closer to Elesis.

"I came to check on Elesis."

"Oh so now you want to check on her. Where were you a few days ago then?"

Ara then looked at the floor while holding her right arm. "Feeling guilty…"

"Then just keep feeling that way and beat it." Chung replied as Elesis was looking at him with disgust.

"Chung, leave. I don't want to see you until you apologize to Ara." Elesis said as she was looking at the other girl in the room.

He was shocked and said "What?! But-"

"NOW!" Elesis yelled. That made Chung leave in a very angry manner.

"Sorry about that." Elesis said as she was left alone with Ara.

Ara looked at Elesis with a sad expression. She had to get a weight off her chest and started saying "I'm sorry…" she started going closer to her "…for everything. You always look out for me and I don't do anything to repay you…" at this point she was standing in front of Elesis who was still sitting on a bed. "… I'm only a burden to people… you got hurt… badly…" she then put her hand on the cask that held the red knight's arm. Ara started tearing up as she continued "… you got a broken arm because of me… but you still protect me, even after that… I don't deserve you…"

"You're dumb." Ara looked at the knight and saw that Elesis hugged her with her left arm. This left the little devil wide eyed in shock but she soon returned the hug. "I'll show you what I mean tonight at the festival. If you agree to come with me that is."

Ara felt like her whole world turned into a rainbow. _"Is she really asking me out!? Awwwwww, I'm so happy!"_ she smiled a little and replied "I would love that…"

Elesis smiled and pulled back to face her. "It's a date then."

Ara blushed redder than a tomato at that and thought _"This girl's gonna be the death of me… but I sooooooooooooooo want her!"_ She helped Elesis stand up and took her coat from one of the hangers. "Let's get ready then. I'll help you." she smiled as Elesis took her hand and they exited the building. Outside, they saw Rena with a smile. She didn't say anything to them just waved and then left. _"Thanks, Rena. I promise to repay the favor soon."_

* * *

 _Later that evening_

The Elgang had a temporary building assigned to them while in Hamel. They had to share rooms but that wasn't bad for the knight and the little devil since they shared one. Ara was sitting on her bed waiting for Elesis to finish dressing up for the evening. Ara was wearing a black yukata with yellow butterflies on it. As she was thinking of how to tell Elesis her feelings she heard the door from their bathroom open. "Wow…" was all that Ara could say when she looked at Elesis.

She was wearing a fiery red yukata with an orange flame on the back. She blushed as Ara was staring at her. "It's not much… sorry…"

"You're beautiful…" Ara said without thinking and quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Elesis smiled as she turned Ara to face her and replied "You're even more beautiful. Like a butterfly." She kept smiling warmly at Ara. The little devil now had butterflies in her stomach too as she was looking at Elesis lovingly. "Time to go." She snapped out of her trans as Elesis started leading her out of their room.

Ara followed her friend to the festival while thinking _"I'll totally tell you tonight, my dear knight~"_

* * *

 _At the festival_

When Ara and Elesis arrived to the place, there were already many people doing all kinds of things. The 2 girls first went around to look at their options. They decided to get some food first, since Elesis didn't have a decent meal during her time at the med center. Ara got some burgers from one of the stands and took it to Elesis, who was sitting on a bench waiting for her. As they were eating they saw Rena with Rose coming to them.

"Hi guys! Fancy meeting you here! How are you doing, Elesis?" Rena asked with a smile on her face. She was wearing a green yukata with leaves on it while Rose was wearing a plain yellow one.

Elesis smiled back and said "I feel better though my arm can still hurt sometimes."

"Glad to see you're recovering." Rose smiled as she said that.

"Thanks but I'm just glad Ara finally came to see me."

Ara giggles while saying "To be honest, Rena did help me with that. She can be convincing."

"That I can agree." Rose nodded her head.

Rena pouted a little. "You make me look like some kind of strict teacher or principal."

The gunslinger giggled and then smirked at her elf friend "Well, you can officially say that I'm a naughty student, who enjoys detention."

Rena turned beet red at that while the other 3 girls burst out laughing. "Ha ha, very funny. Don't forget, you promised me some cotton candy."

"Yeah, that's true. We'll see you girls later. Have fun!" Rose said as she and Rena left the 2 other girls.

"Those 2 sure are cute together." Ara said as she turned to look at Elesis.

She nodded and said "Yeah… that reminds me, we should play some games next."

"You read my mind." Ara agreed and then they both got up to the game stands.

They were trying to find a booth that had a prize they would like, but so far they haven't found the right one yet. Ara then stopped at a stand with sparkling eyes. Elesis looked where her companion was and immediately saw the reason why she got so excited. They had plush dolls of all the Elgang on display. Ara of course wanted the Elesis plushie. She paid the man and he said that Ara needed to get 3 rings on any 1 of the colored bottles. The only catch was that it can't be any other colored for one of the Elgang plush. Ara concentrated but couldn't get 1 ring on any bottle (though she was always close).

"Awwwwwww… I so wanted an Elesis plushie…" she said depressed.

Elesis then paid the man and said "I'd like to make a proposal. I'll throw these rings while turning back. If I get it right, I'll receive 2 prizes." The man nodded, not really believing that she could do it. Elesis picked up the rings and turned her back to the stand. Ara was a bit puzzled why she did this but watched with interest. To her amazement, Elesis got all of the rings on the yellow bottle. The knight smiled as she said "1 Ara and 1 Elesis plushie please." The man came out of his shock and got the two plush dolls. "Thank you very much." said Elesis as she handed them to Ara.

She happily took them but was little confused. "Why did you get a plush of me too?"

Elesis smiled sweetly at her as she replied. "Since we have so much fun together, I didn't want your plush to be left out of having a great person next to her."

Ara blushed again as she thought _"She really does love me… I have to tell her! I just can't take it anymore!"_ She was about to ask Elesis to follow her to somewhere but the knight was faster.

"The fireworks are gonna start soon. You wanna watch it from a roof top?"

The little devil smiled and nodded. They went to the building next to the one where Ara had sat earlier today. "Elesis, we still have a few minutes before it starts, so…" she blushed a little before asking "… could you play with me using the plushies?"

Elesis smiled back at her and took the Ara plush doll. "Of course."

"Why did you take that one? I thought you would be yourself." Ara said in surprise.

"Hehehe, I just think it would be interesting to see how we play each other, wouldn't you agree?"

Ara smiled a little as she said "You got a point." She then started playing with her Elesis doll and tried to imitate her voice "It's such a nice day for a walk. Oh, hello! Who are you?"

Elesis held the Ara plushie closer and tried mimicking her voice the best as she could "My name is Ara. Nice to meet you."

"That's a pretty name. I am Elesis."

"You have a pretty name too. Do you want to walk with me for a while?"

"Sure! Let's go!" The 2 girls then acted as the dolls were walking as the owners were laughing. Ara used her plush to ask "Want to watch the fireworks with me?"

Elesis then used hers to respond. "Sounds great!" she then made her doll hold the hand of Ara's plush. The little devil blushed at that but had a smile on her face. "Hey Ara…" the knight was using her own voice and looked at her friend.

"Yes, Elesis?" She asked.

Elesis then hugged Ara tight with her one good arm and quietly said "I love you."

Ara was shocked again. This day was full of surprises for her but this one was by far the greatest and the best. She teared up a little before hugging her back and whispered loud enough for her to hear. "I love you too."

The 2 girls looked at each other and as their faces got closer, the fireworks had started exactly when they kissed. It was a long lasting deep kiss that showed their love for each other. After they separated, Ara leaned on Elesis' shoulder and watched the fireworks as she rested her head on her girlfriend.

"Thank you." Elesis looked at Ara a little confused.

"Why are you thanking me?" the knight asked as her new girlfriend looked up into her eyes deeply.

"For loving me. I thought I would never find a person to love as much as you… I'm glad we can be like this." she answered Elesis as some tears were about to drop from her eyes.

Elesis wiped the tears from Ara's face as she said "I was thinking like that too… but ever since we met, I knew you were the one for me. It was just a feeling but I'm happy too. I love you so much now, my Little Fox."

"I love you just as much, my Red Knight." Ara then kissed Elesis again but this one was longer than their previous.

After the kiss Elesis whispered into Ara's ear "Want to go back to the room and seal the deal?"

Ara then looked at Elesis who had a playful smile on her face. She sighed and shook her head as she said "I'm starting to think you're a mind reader. You always say the things I want to."

"I just love my girlfriend enough to know what she actually thinks." Elesis smiled as Ara stood up and helped her get on her feet as well. They held hands as they went back to their room to have some 'fun'.

* * *

 **This turned out way longer than I expected but also much better than my first version. Hope you enjoyed it too!**

 **Next time: Asura will try to win CrA's heart.**


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Great' Plan

**Part 3 is here! The last of the main ship starter part. I don't know whether to start other relationships next time but I do have further ideas for the story itself, I'll think about what to do next. Yuri and OOC warning, I don't own anything but the story. Now, enjoy!**

 **Classes:**

 **Everyone is in their 3** **rd** **path. (Except for LuCiel, they're CL/DL)**

* * *

 **A Little Drop of Romance**

 **Chapter 3: The Beginning, Part 3 The 'Great' Plan (CrA x Asura)**

It was dinner time at the Elgang's home. Rena was in charge of cooking for today and she decided to ask her friends what they would like. As usual, everyone wanted something else than the other. Well, almost everyone. Ara always seemed to agree with Elesis on the food and vice versa, despite the knight not showing any emotions at all. The elf decided to make 2 courses and some dessert, that last part mostly for Add and Lu's sweet tooth. "Dinner's ready!" Rena yelled as everyone came down and sat at their big dining table in a separate room.

"I hope it's not grass we're eating." Elsword said in disgust which resulted with a smack to the back of his head from the cook of the day.

"Keep talking that way and I'll make sure you won't be eating any meat ever again." Rena said with a serious expression on her face.

They started eating their dinner after that. The first course was vegetable soup and besides Elsword and Add, everyone had some of it. The second was beef stew and that made all the boys' mouth water. Everyone had some of that except for Rena, since she is a vegetarian. The final course was dessert and Rena had prepared some chocolate pudding. Add almost burst out of his seat with joy.

"I take back everything bad I have ever said about you." the time master said as he was eating the sweet meal.

Lu was equally happy with the dessert. "I'd like seconds, please!"

Ara giggled while enjoying the food as well. "Dessert always seems to win everyone's approval."

Elesis just finished eating as she said with a neutral tone and expression on her face. "Whatever." She wiped her mouth with the napkin on the table, stood up and said "I'm off to bed." The knight then went up to her room and the others could hear a door close.

After that, Ara quickly spoke up. "Is everyone ready for next week then?"

"Affirmative." Eve stated with an emotionless expression.

"Yeah, yeah we know what to do." Add stated as he went to get his 3rd serving of the pudding.

Rose nodded her head as she said "I still think you should just tell her simply."

"That won't work anymore. I have to get through to the real Elesis. The one I've grown to love so much." Ara said with a sad look on her face.

Rena smiled at her as she said "And you will totally get her! We'll help with your plan all the way!"

Lu had her spoon in her mouth while saying "Should be fun to do it, plus I want to see you guys together too. Ciel will help too, right?"

Ciel kept eating with his eyes closed as he stated "Yeah, sure."

"I actually agree with Rose. You should just tell her instead of making such a big fuss about it." Raven stated while sitting with his arms crossed.

"It's not like rejection is the end of the world." Chung said while looking at Ara.

She then looked like she would kill Chung for saying that. "Think like that and I'll end YOUR world!"

Chung gulped and replied "Right… sorry…"

"I really hope it does work. Seeing sis acting the way she does now is kinda depressing." Elsword said while still eating some pudding.

"I just hope you won't need the back-up plan." Aisha said with slight worry in her voice.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at hearing this and asked Ara "Back-up plan?"

The fox just shook her head as she said "I won't say that and I don't want to resort to that either. I only included it if everything else fails. Now, I'm gonna go sleep too. Tomorrow will be the start of a big week, since it's the first part of my plan and by the end of it, I will have won Elesis' heart!" She exclaimed happily as she went up to her room.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing…" Raven said uneasily.

Add then spoke up "It is Ara after all. Knowing her, something will totally go wrong on each day throughout the week." Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

At the same time, Ara was inside her room facing a large board. It had the plan she devised to win Elesis' heart and she couldn't stop herself from smiling triumphantly already. "Perfect! By this time next week, I'll have my love here with me~" She then went to take a shower and after that fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

 _Monday (Stage 1)_

It was early in the morning on the training ground as Ara was standing there with Elsword and Chung waiting for Elesis to show up. While Ara looked like she just had her batteries super charged, the young knight and the cannon holder almost collapsed, still being tired. Apparently, Ara just dragged them out of bed and out to the field.

"Remind me never to agree to a plan like this again…" Elsword said to his friend.

"Ditto…" Chung replied as he let out a huge yawn.

Ara just sighed and said "And you two call yourselves men. Toughen up!"

"I rather want to sleep now…" Chung said yawning again.

Ara rolled her eyes as she stated "After our sparring session with Elesis."

"Remind me again, how can this help you in winning my sister's heart?" Elsword asked as he yawned too.

Ara smirked as she answered "It's simple! Elesis loves to train every Monday morning, so when she arrives we'll have a 2v2 match, where I'll be her partner. We'll create a better and stronger bond through training and then she'll want to spend more time with me!" at the end of her explanation she kept hugging herself while showing a huge smile.

Chung shook his head as he said "Not to rain on your parade, but she still hasn't arrived yet."

"That's odd. The only time she doesn't come is when… oh you gotta be kidding me!" Ara shouted as she looked at the sky that was turning black. A few minutes later, it started raining.

Elsword looked irritated as he said "Elesis doesn't train in the rain, Ara…"

Ara fell to her knees as she said "I don't get it! I kept looking up the weather reports every single hour up until now! Curse you, you stupid weather forecast!" She shouted to the skies.

"I keep telling you that those are unreliable." The 3 people on the field heard a voice telling them and they knew who it was. Elesis came up to them while holding an umbrella.

"Elesis? How did you know it would rain today?" Ara asked confused.

Elesis looked at her with her emotionless face as she answered "I always check the forecast before coming, but I also check the other areas' forecast too at that time to make sure I won't come here wasting my precious time."

Elsword looked at Ara angrily "You could have done that too!"

Ara just hung her head low and said "Sorry…"

"Just get under here before you're soaking wet." Elesis ordered Ara harshly, to which the fox girl obeyed. "Good. Now let's go back."

"Hey! What about us?!" Elsword and Chung asked as they were still standing in the rain.

Elesis looked at them before answering in her uncaring tone "You can summon a few swords to shield you, brother. And as for Chung, his cannon should be enough until we get back. It's not exactly a long way." She then turned and started walking back with Ara next to her as Elsword and Chung did as Elesis told them.

Ara looked at the knight, still having a question that bothered her. "Elesis, how did you know where we were?"

"I asked Ciel. I wanted to borrow a book from you because of the rain but you weren't there. I was looking for you when he told me you left with the boys." Elesis answered casually.

"Oh… you still want that book?" the fox asked as they were almost back at their house.

Elesis dryly replied "Not anymore."

Ara hung her head low and rushed to her room after getting back. She shut herself inside and fell to her bed face first. Later that night, she was staring at her board again and made a huge cross on the day's plan. "Stupid weather… well, least there is always tomorrow. I can still do this!" She said as she went to sleep with renewed confidence.

* * *

 _Tuesday (Stage 2)_

Ara was inside Raven's weapon storage, looking over his swords. "Just how will this help you exactly?" the mercenary asked as he was still unsure whether this whole thing was a good idea.

Ara smiled at him as she said "Easy. Elesis' specialty are swords so I'm gonna show her that I can handle them too. She'll be impressed with how good I am with them and we'll start dating in no time after that!" she then flashed a bright smile at Raven.

He sweatdropped as he added "You would need years of training to master sword techniques and you want to show yourself off to her this afternoon."

"The basics are good too with some extra tricks." Raven shook her head as Ara picked out a sword. She tried to take it from the shelf where it was but she couldn't even make it budge. "Damn thing." the fox girl pulled harder, which resulted in all the weapons falling on her from the shelf as it broke off from the wall. Ara was unhurt of the weapons but she was still scared by what happened. "Too close…"

"Okay, I knew this plan was dumb. Just think of something else to impress her and leave me out of it. I won't tell her what you're doing, now go. I have a shelf to fix." Raven said as he pushed Ara out of the storage room and shut the door in her face. She let out a deep sigh.

"What's all this noise?" the fox turned and saw Elesis standing next to her.

Ara sighed again as she answered "I just screwed things up… again…"

Elesis started walking past her as she said "The usual then."

Before Ara could say something to her, she vanished. "Damn it!" She stomped back to her room and hit her wall hard.

At that night, Ara crossed off the second day with a huge red marker. "This sucks… I must not fail tomorrow… so I won't!" she exclaimed as she jumped into her bed.

* * *

 _Wednesday (Stage 3)_

"So the last 2 days didn't work out huh?" Rena asked as she was in the kitchen with Rose and Ara baking.

The fox girl let out a deep sigh as she answered. "I had terrible luck. But not today! I'm gonna show her how much I care for her with the fruit cake she likes so much! After she hears that I helped make it, she's gonna fall right into my arms!" she smiled widely after saying that.

Rose smiled sweetly as she said "May it be that way. I really want you guys to be happy."

Ara smiled at her and replied "Thanks Rose! I promise to help in your love life too once you're ready to confess, hehehe."

"Let's just stay focused on you for now…" the gunslinger replied as she sweatdropped and thanked God that her crush wasn't listening.

After about an hour, the cake was ready to be put into the oven. Rena smiled and said "Okay, now we just need to put it into the oven and it should be ready." Before she could do it, they heard 2 people starting to argue in the living room. "Is that Elsword and Aisha?"

Rose listened closely and nodded "Yeah, it's them alright."

"They're going to ruin my plan!" Ara yelled as she ran to them to give them a piece of her mind.

"Ara, wait!" Rena yelled as she followed her. Once there, they realized that Elsword farted right next to Aisha. The knight was denying it but since everyone knew him to be always lying about this, they weren't buying it. After receiving some scolding from Rena, they calmed down and went back to their own business.

"Finally. Now let's finish that cake." Ara said as she walked back into the kitchen with Rena behind. They saw that Rose was there but the cake was gone.

"Don't worry, I put the cake in the oven already." she smiled at the 2 other girls while checking her nails.

Rena went to the oven to double check it. "Yeah, it's all set to the perfect temperature and timing. Now, we just have to wait."

"Okay, so what should we do until it is ready?" Ara asked the other 2 girls.

Rose was the first to come up with something. "How about we read some magazines? I got good ones with cool guns in them!" she said while having stars in her eyes.

Rena sweatdropped and said "How about we just chat like we always do?"

Ara and Rose nodded and the 3 girls started talking about anything that came to their mind. After 20 minutes, they started hearing some weird noises.

"Just what is that?" the gunslinger asked while looking around for the source.

"Seems it's coming from… OH NO!" Ara yelled as she looked at the oven. Through the glass, they saw that the cake was starting to get bigger and looked like it was about to burst. The fox girl quickly opened the oven to try and save the cake.

Rena freaked out completely as she saw Ara doing that. "Wait! You can't take it out or-" she couldn't finish her sentence as the cake exploded and covered almost everything in the kitchen, including the girls, with fruit cream. "-it will cover everything…" the elf finished her sentence as the cream was dripping from her face.

Ara just stared in disbelief at the oven. She hung her head low and said "Why does this always happen to me?"

"This doesn't seem as bad as the usual." the 3 girls turned to the voice at the door, seeing Elesis standing there. She walked in slowly while looking around and said "The food can still be good too."

"I doubt it…" Ara replied while looking away sadly.

"I'll be the judge of that." Elesis said as she walked up to Ara and was standing directly in front of her, their faces merely a few inches apart.

When Ara turned to face her, she was stunned by 2 things. The first, was the close proximity between her and her crush. The second, that surprised her even more, was that the knight had a smile on her face. "Elesis, what do you… EEEEEEEEEEH!?" the fox girl shrieked as Elesis licked some cake off her right cheek, as if she was a fox herself. Ara blushed redder than normal and asked with a stunned face "Wh-wh-what a-a-are you… d-d-d-doing?"

Elesis smirked while saying "Careful, Ara. You may just be my new favorite cake." Ara couldn't stop staring at her while the knight just leaned closer and said "Now, hold still. I still need to clean you up." She then kept licking the fox girl's face until it was completely clean. After that she was about to leave when she turned back at the door to face Ara while saying "See you later, sweet."

Rena and Rose were just standing there, still surprised by what just happened. A few minutes passed before Rena stated "Well, I think that actually worked." She smiled as Ara collapsed on the floor with a dreamy smile on her face.

"She called me sweet~" she said while spacing out and drooling.

Rose then walked over to her and said "Well, least she got what she wanted and that's the only thing that really matters."

Rena nodded in agreement. "Now then…" she started saying as she turned to Rose and licked her left cheek just like Elesis did with Ara. "I say we clean ourselves up too." The elf smiled sweetly at her friend as Rose was starting to blush just as hard as Ara did.

"Uh… okay but… only on the face…" the gunslinger stated as she was clearly embarrassed.

Rena licked some more cream off her face while saying "Awww, you're no fun."

That night, the kitchen was cleaned up and bared no traces of what happened earlier. Ara was staring at her board and was thinking what to do. "Well… not the way I planned it but…" she blushed hard as she thought back earlier today when Elesis showed her some emotions and licked her face clean. She smiled dreamily again. "…I can't argue with the results." She put a tick on that part, happy with the outcome "It actually gave a better outcome than I ever could have hoped for. Hm… I should have asked her to lick my feet too. AH! Bad, perverted brain!" she lightly smacked herself in the head. It wasn't working as she crawled to bed, happy with the day's progress but not too much with the wet dreams that filled her head that night. Oh who am I kidding? She loved those dreams.

* * *

 _Thursday (Stage 4)_

Ara was inside Aisha's room as they prepared for the next part of the plan. Ara was sitting in a chair as Aisha was mixing some ingredients like a little witch. "I still have doubts about this…" the mage stated while still brewing her concoction.

Ara just smiled and thought back to yesterday while answering "With this potion, a person's hidden feelings will come to the surface after taking a single sip. Since my plan from yesterday had a way better result than I could have ever dreamed of, I'm sure this will be just as good. Once Elesis drinks this potion her true feelings for me will come to the surface and she'll be begging to always be with me!" the fix girl said while drooling a little.

Aisha sighed and said "Okay, I get it, just quit drooling on the carpet…"

"Sorry." replied Ara as she wiped away the remaining drool from her face.

It took another 30 minutes but Aisha was ready with the potion. It looked like a simple strawberry milkshake. "Now we have to make sure she drinks it."

Ara and Aisha went to the kitchen and saw that nobody was there. The magician placed the glass on the table then put a card next to it with Elesis' name on it and Ara's head in a smiling chibi form was drawn next to it. "Elesis always comes down for a drink around this time of the day, so she'll be here soon." No sooner had she said that when they heard some footsteps coming towards them. "Act casually!" She said hesitantly as she dropped on the living room couch with Aisha while they were pretending to watch TV.

Not a minute later they heard that someone put a glass down in the kitchen. Aisha whispered to Ara "Seems she took the bait."

"Perfect." Ara then got up from the couch and started walking to the kitchen. "Hi Elesis! Hope you enjoyed my- WHAT THE HELL!?" the fox girl shrieked as she saw that the red knight in the kitchen wasn't the one she was expecting.

"What's going on?!" Aisha rushed in and saw Ara in total shock while looking at Elsword. The magician quickly put 2 and 2 together and realized what had happened. "Elsword, you idiot! That was for your sister!" she lashed out at Elsword who was looking sad.

"I'm sorry… I just came from the training room and wasn't thinking when I drank the stuff… please forgive me Aisha…" he said while Aisha just stared at him. Elsword wasn't this nice, especially to her. Not to mention they usually argue during situations like this.

"Uh… right… no problem… I guess…" the magician said as Elsword got very happy and hugged her. "Hey! Get off!"

"Now what's going on?" Elesis asked standing next to Ara. She just appeared and startled the fox girl a bit but she quickly recovered.

Letting out a deep sigh she replied "I wanted to give you a drink but your brother beat you to it…"

"Well…" the knight started as she licked Ara's face again, the same way she did yesterday. "I would have liked an Ara cake better." She said as she left the kitchen, leaving a flustered Ara behind.

"I want her so bad…" she said as she left for her room while still hanging her head low.

"Hey! What about me?!" Aisha yelled as she was still trying to peel Elsword off herself.

The mage was able to escape the boy's grasp about an hour later. That night, Ara was visibly fuming with anger and she crossed off the day's plan so hard that the board was screeching. "That does it! I'm so gonna guarantee my victory tomorrow!" she said as she got in her bed while still being very angry.

* * *

 _Friday (Stage 5)_

"Do you have it ready for me?" Ara asked Eve who was using her drones to put the finishing touches on some project she was working on.

Eve turned to face her then replied "Yes, I have it ready." She turned back to resume her work as she continued. "It is in the lower drawer, just behind you." the robot girl said as she pointed at one without even looking at which drawer it was.

Ara turned around and saw said drawer. She opened the lower right one and saw the object she was searching for. It was a pink mirror in the shape of a heart with a ribbon on it. "Thanks to the spraying device you hid in it I can put a special pheromone on Elesis that'll make her attracted to me. I'm off now then. See you later, Eve!" the fox girl said while leaving her robot friend's room.

Eve turned around and saw which drawer she opened. Eve let out a sigh while saying "She got the wrong drawer."

Ara was at Elesis' door and knocked on it. The red knight answered it almost immediately and saw Ara there with a smile. "What brings you here?" she asked in her unemotional voice.

The fox girl just smiled while showing her the mirror. "I got you this mirror. I know you like girly stuff and thought that you should really have it." she smiled at Elesis who didn't change her expression. After a few minutes, Ara was surprised that nothing happened, then Elesis spoke up.

"Thanks but I have too many mirrors already. My room is actually loaded with stuff like that, so I'm gonna pass up a few things until later. A pink hairpin would be good though. Call me when you found one." She then closed her door and Ara was left there standing disbelievingly.

Just then, Eve appeared behind her and took the mirror from her. "Sorry, but that's not the object with the device. Here it is." she said holding a pillow shaped like a heart.

Ara took it then said "Thanks…" She then went back to her room as Eve returned to hers. Before the fox girl got there, however, she threw the pillow into the trash.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ara yelled as she kept crossing off today's plan like crazy. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPIIIIIIIID!" she yelled her anger out and after she calmed down again she said "I'm gonna get you tomorrow Elesis, even if it's the last thing I'll do!" Ara yelled as she jumped into her bed and drifted off to sleep, still a bit angry.

* * *

 _Saturday (Stage 6)_

Add was inside his room, which was also his lab, as he kept on hitting buttons on a computer panel. "You're even crazier than me and that's saying something, you know." he said while pulling a lever, making a large portal light up and a swirly pool appear inside of it.

Ara was standing in front of the portal with a determined look on her face. "This just proves I love her! I will do plan B now, because of all the bad luck I had! I'm gonna go back in time to the last Valentine 's Day and confess my love to Elesis and when I return we may already be engaged! Hehehehe!" she said while looking triumphantly at the portal.

Add sweatdropped as he said "And people think I'm not right in the head…" he pressed a few more buttons as the portal's color changed. "Okay, go!" Ara jumped inside the portal after receiving the signal.

The fox girl jumped out of it almost instantly from her perspective and looked around. "Huh?! Add, you idiot!" she exclaimed while getting extremely irritated. Apparently, Add sent her way too back. Like, prehistoric way back. "I am so gonna kill him for this." As Ara was about to jump back into the portal, she noticed a T-Rex staring at her. She gulped and said "Um… hi…" the dinosaur roared as the fox girl started running away from it. "I am so gonna murder you, Add!" she kept yelling while running circles from the T-Rex. She quickly dashed at the portal and jumped through it just in time before it closed.

Back in Add's room, he was eating some chocolate as he saw Ara come out of the portal, landing face first on the floor. "That was quick. I'm guessing you didn't do it." he said with some chocolate in his mouth.

Ara shot up and started yelling at the esper. "This is all your fault! You sent me back to the dinosaur era! There was no way I cou-"

"Why are you yelling now?" Ara turned around as she noticed Elesis asking that.

The fox girl was surprised and asked "What are you doing here?"

The knight kept looking at her with her expressionless face as she answered "I heard weird noises and screaming so I came to check what's happening." The knight replied while looking around and soon she noticed the portal. "I was hoping you were smarter than this, Ara. Manipulating time is way too dangerous for Add, let alone you. Think twice before doing it again. Add, destroy that machine or I will do so personally." Elesis said as she was walking out of the room.

"She's worse than a dad." Add said irritated as he deactivated the portal and after that he started disassembling it with his dynamos. During this, Ara had already left Add's room and was running to her own.

Once inside she started trashing the whole room as she clawed off the plan she just have tried. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't believe this! I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" she yelled extremely loud. About an hour later, the fox girl calmed down and took a look at the last part of her plan. "Even plan B failed… well… I have one last idea…" she quietly said as she went to sleep.

* * *

 _Sunday (Stage 7, Final Stage)_

Ara was sitting inside the limo of the demon duo. Lu was sitting next to her, while Ciel was up front and driving. The demon queen turned to the fox girl and asked "What is this last part exactly?"

Ara sighed as she responded "I'm just going to buy her a stuffed teddy bear, holding a heart saying 'I love you' and give it to her."

"Then why leave this on a Sunday?" Ciel asked as he took a glance in the rear view mirror to look at them.

"I was hoping she would be madly in love with me too by now, so this would have been a gesture made any other time…" she replied while looking at the floor extremely depressed.

Lu then put the pieces together "So, you meant this as a final desperate attempt at making at least some feelings get through?" The fox girl just merely nodded her head as an answer. After 20 minutes of silence the demon queen exclaimed "Ciel! Stop the car!" The butler hit the brakes hard, almost making Ara fall forward. She was about to ask why did they stop but Lu beat her to it "There is a huge sale in this clothes shop and I just gotta some stuff! Don't worry, I'll only be away for 5 minutes!" she then slammed the door and hopped into the store. (A/N: Hey, that rhymed! :3)

"I don't believe this…" Ara groaned as she fell back into her seat and covered her face in annoyance.

After a while, Lu returned with 5 full handbags. "Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected but look at this!" she pulled out a shirt with a _Captain America_ shield on it. "I'm so gonna wear this for the premier of Civil War!" the demon queen exclaimed happily before putting the shirt back into the bag. "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah… home please…" Ara asked in such a low voice that it sounded more like a whisper.

Lu raised an eyebrow and asked "Why? What about you getting Elesis?"

The fox girl just turned away and said in a very low and depressed voice "You were in there for 3 hours… the stores will close in 5 minutes and we're still 30 away… please, just take me home…" she said as a few tears appeared in her eyes.

When they arrived home, Ara dashed back to her room and started crying her eyes out. She was surrounded by the left over mess of the destroyed board. Ara was hugging the cake plan close to her chest as it was the only stage where a good result happened. "I just… wanted us… to be together… forever…" she said while still crying hard.

"You should have said that from the start" said a voice coming from her door. Ara's eyes widened as she turned to face Elesis. The fox girl was more surprised on the warm smile she was showing on her face rather than the knight actually being there.

Ara blushed a little before saying "I'm sorry… I wanted to bring back the old you… the one who I love…" Realizing what she just said, the fox girl quickly slapped both her hands over her mouth. Elesis walked over to Ara and knelt down in front of her.

"That part of me never left. I love you too, Ara." the red knight stated as she kept smiling at the fox girl lovingly.

Ara couldn't believe that this was true and just kept staring at Elesis. "A-a-are you serious?" Was all the fox girl said before Elesis licked her face just the way she did a few days ago.

"Dead serious." she responded while hugging Ara.

She hugged the knight back but was still embarrassed over 1 little fact. "So… I guess I'm busted, hehehe."

Elesis smirked a little before saying "I knew about this for months now."

"HUH?!"

"I also did some countermeasures to all steps."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

"Yeah, I sabotaged all your plans."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ara yelled in frustration and surprise. After calming down, she asked. "How long have you known about this?"

Elesis scratched the back of her head before replying "It happened like this…"

* * *

 _3.5 months ago…_

The red knight was walking back to her room from the bath she just took while having a towel wrapped around her body. She was passing Ara's room when she heard her long time crush laugh like crazy about some plan she got. Curious about this she knocked on her door. "Ara, you in there?"

"Crap! Be right there!" was the response from the other side of the door. Elesis was able to hear many loud noises of falling and searching before Ara opened the door. She smiled happily at Elesis and said "Hi Elesis! Can I help you?"

"The bathroom is free, make sure you go now before the guys use up all the hot water." she said in her monotone voice before Ara took a towel.

"Thanks, bestie!" she hugged Elesis briefly before skipping happily to the bathroom. Elesis raised an eyebrow at that. She knew something weird was going on.

The red knight walked into the fox girl's room and started looking around. "Hm… what could have made her so happy? Wait, what's that?" Elesis asked herself as she saw a board covered with a blanket. After yanking it off, her draw dropped as she saw the plan her friend made to win her cold heart. Elesis just smiled warmly and said "And here I thought you've given up on me…" she shed a tear but quickly wiped it away. The knight then examined it more closely and was impressed with every little detail. "I gotta say, you are amazing Ara. Hm…" a huge smirk appeared on her face as she formulated a plan of her own. Grabbing a marker she changed the date of the 1. stage of the plan. "Sorry to do this to you babe but I wanna have some fun too." Elesis then left Ara's room, after putting the blanket over her plan, and then started her own preparations for the countermeasures the next day.

* * *

 _Present time_

"…and that's how I started the sabotage." Elesis finished with a warm smile on her face.

Ara was just dumbstruck. The target of her plan knew about it and had countermeasures installed against them. Coming over her shock she realized what the knight has just said. "Wait… you have rewritten the date?" Elesis just nodded. "I so knew something was off!" she exclaimed while falling on her back making Elesis giggle. Ara sat back up and asked "So, how did you counter my other moves? I get it that on day 1 you just wrote a day that was 100% stormy."

"Not all of them were hard. I just let the shelf lose with Raven's swords. It wouldn't budge for him but I knew you would have problems picking out the sword, so I made sure it would fall if you tried getting one."

"Figures… what about the 3rd day?"

Elesis grinned a little before replying "To understand that, you should know that I convinced all the girls to help me, with the exception of Aisha and Rena. I also got Add and Ciel on it too."

Ara just looked at her before replying "Damn… you're sneaky."

The red knight smiled and said "Naturally. Anyway, I had Eve make a special wind orb that would explode after a time in intense heat. After I got that, Rose put it into the cake."

"Hey, just how did she do that? I was with her all along and Rena was with us too but we didn't see her put in that orb." Ara asked, confused by this event.

Elesis replied "Think back to that day carefully."

"Hm… wait… no way… it was you who made the fight!" the fox girl exclaimed as she was pointing at Elesis.

"Exactly. All it needed was a voice recorder and a remote for it. I just simply pressed a button, making the device give out a fart noise. I knew Elsword and Aisha would start bickering and that you were bound to run out and make them stop. I also knew that Rena would follow you and that gave Rose enough time to put the orb in it. You know the rest."

"What about the licking?"

Elesis licked her face again before answering "I just couldn't hold myself back at the sight of my love covered in my favorite cake."

Ara blushed hard with a smile on her face. "Okay, you got me. What about the potion?"

"That was a little tricky but I came up with a good idea in the end. I just told my little brother he was getting chubby and then he darted to the gym in panic. After that, I knew he would get to the kitchen before me and drink it. He can't focus on anything when he's exhausted." Elesis explained.

"Ugh! Your brother is such a bother sometimes. No offense."

"None taken, I know it's true."

"What about the time portal?" Ara asked, curious as to how could Elesis sabotage that plan.

Elesis smirked and replied "That was the easiest. We both know Add would do anything for some chocolate, so I gave him some and said to send you back somewhere else. The dinosaur era wasn't my idea though. I'm gonna beat him up for that."

Ara smiled while saying "Get in line. I'm gonna kill him first." Both girls laughed a little before the fox girl asked about the last part. "What about today?"

"I showed Ciel a different route to the store you wanted to go, one that had this clothes shop on the way. Lu wanted to get some new stuff anyway, so I told her to spend there as much time as she can."

"Wow… you really did think of everything…" Ara said while looking at her crush. "Wait, what about Eve?"

Elesis smiled and said "I told Eve to point out the drawer next to where your device really was."

The fox girl sighed and said "Fine, you won. You had a countermeasure for almost everything."

The knight raised an eyebrow as she asked "Almost?"

Ara then pounced on Elesis, kissing her deeply once on top of her. They stayed like that for minutes before sitting up and hugging each other. "Elesis, will you go out with me?" the fox girl asked as she was looking Elesis in the eyes.

The knight stroked her hair as she answered "Silly, little fox. I was always yours." after that they shared another kiss. "So, would you like to sleep together tonight?"

"You don't have to ask." Ara replied as she went to her bed. She lied down on it and shortly after, Elesis did the same next to her. The fox girl hugged her girlfriend close to herself like a full sized body pillow as the knight did the same. "Good night, love." Ara said as she gave Elesis a light kiss on her lips.

"Good night, honey." the knight replied as she did the same to the fox.

They both soon fell asleep, dreaming about a date that they would definitely go on.

* * *

 **That's it for the relationship starters. I really liked this one, not to mention that Crimson Avenger Elesis and Asura Ara are my favorite classes, hehehe. :3**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Other stuff will happen next time, bye until then!**


	4. Chapter 4: That Sinking Feeling

**Alright, time to continue the story! I decided to make the Rena x Rose ship starters next but no one would be able to tell by the title. Oh, I also want to thank Cosmo Camellia for checking my stories before I post them. You're the best, sis! And on to the story, this takes place after Chapter 1. Contains Yuri and OOCness, I don't own anything but the story. Now, let's begin!**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword-LK, Aisha-EM, Raven-BM, Eve-CEmp, Chung-IP, Ara-SD, Elesis-GrM, Add-MM, LuCiel-NB/RG, Rena and Rose are in the title.**

* * *

 **A Little Drop of Romance**

 **Chapter 4: Games of the Demons, Part 1 That Sinking Feeling (GA x CR)**

It was a slow day for the Elgang, as it has been for the past few months. Elsword and most of the others were sitting in the living room while watching a game show that none of them were interested in but there was nothing else worth watching at this time.

"It's A, you idiot!" Add shouted in frustration as the person on TV struggled to get the right answer. The contestant then settled for C, meaning he lost the money he gathered so far. "What an idiot…"

Eve sipped some of her tea as she said "If you are so smart and know all the answers then why don't you go compete?"

"Pfft, there are no good prizes for my taste. It's always money or some garbage item that you gotta throw away after a year or so." the scientist answered as he kept watching the show.

Chung looked at Add and asked "Then what would be a suitable prize for you?"

Add smirked and answered "Chocolate."

"So obvious." Rena said while getting a magazine to read.

Add then turned to her and said "Well, at least I don't want a girl named after a thorny flower." He got hit in the face with the magazine as the elf was blushing a little.

She replied "Least I have feelings for someone."

"Hey!"

Aisha smirked and said "She does have a point, Add. You do remind us of an emotionless, mad scientist most of the time."

Elsword started laughing while saying "Oh my God, that is so true! I actually thought he was Frankenstein when we first met him!"

Everyone laughed at that while Add was getting irritated. "Whatever, let's just find something else to watch or do." He grabbed the remote and started flipping through every channel but soon found out that there was nothing left to watch. The scientist turned the machine off and threw the remote out the window. Again.

Ciel sighed as he stated "I'm guessing we'll need to get another remote."

"Doesn't really matter now. It's not like we're missing anything. Anyone have any idea about what to do?" Raven asked while leaning back on one of the sofa in the room.

Lu was thinking a little before she said "Well, we do have some games in the demon world to pass time. Most of them are similar to your games here."

Eve took another sip of her cup before replying "That does sound interesting. Should we inform Ara, Elesis and Rose?"

True enough, the only 3 people not being with them right now are the girls mentioned above. Elesis was deep in work (as usual) but ever since she started dating Ara, the maiden never left her side for a single second. They even started sharing a room not long after they got together. Nowadays, Ara is just sitting on their bed and admiring Elesis as she is working. Occasionally, she still brings her some food and drink. As for Rose, she was out at the training field like every other day.

Rena quickly bolted through the door while saying "I'llgogetRose!Berightback!" and with that she vanished, leaving the others in awestruck.

"I didn't know she can be that fast…" Chung stated still looking at the now open door.

Ciel scratched his head and said "She has speed that can rival Ruby Rose's or the Flash's for that matter."

Elsword sighed while going up to Ara and Elesis' room "I'll go get sis and Ara."

Add smirked a little before saying "You mean your future sister-in-law?"

Elsword blushed hard while everyone else just laughed a little. "Shut up, Add…" was all he said before he went to get the 2 girls.

* * *

 _In Ara and Elesis' room_

Elesis was signing papers like crazy. It was such a boring task that she would rather watch as paint dry on the wall. She took a deep sigh then planted her face on the desk with a loud thud. "I hate being in charge of newbies…" she mumbled while Ara was still looking at her with a smile.

"Remember honey, once you're done we can have all the time in the world for ourselves." the maiden's eyes started shining like stars as she continued "And we're gonna spend it on the beach!" She then held up 2 sets of (extremely!) thin bikinis before she finished "And we'll be the sexiest couple there!"

Elesis sweatdropped when looking at the swimwear her girlfriend was showing. "Ara dear… are you sure we can wear those on a public beach? I mean you'd look extremely hot and I would love to see you in them but… I think we might freak out kids, not to mention that revealing too much there will bring many unwanted attention from guys and girls."

Ara thought about it for a second before throwing them back in the closet. Then she started looking for something while throwing every other clothes all over the room. "You're right, those are for our private use only." She said as she looked at Elesis for a moment to wink at her. "So we'll be wearing these!" she exclaimed while holding 2 different 'outfits'.

Elesis sweatdropped again while replying "You know cardboard boxes aren't outfits, right? We could just wear our regular swimwear and have it done with."

"I don't want to. I wanna do something special for us. For you…" Ara said while looking down a little sad. Elesis got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, which the spear wielder returned almost instantly.

"You're always special to me, darling. No matter what you do or what you wear or how do you look, you'll always be my kind, sexy and loving little fox." the knight said as she was looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

Ara teared up a little as her face was getting closer to Elesis. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They almost locked lips with each other when their door was kicked open. Startled by this sudden event, they fell on the floor while hugging each other before seeing Elsword rush in. "Hey, guys! You wanna come play some game Lu knows?!" he said excitedly as he saw the girls sitting on the floor. "What are you 2 doing?"

Elesis got up and smacked his brother on the head hard, making him yelp in pain "We were having a nice romantic moment, only to be ruined by you!"

Elsword rubbed his head and looked at Ara, who was standing in front him by now. "Uh… sorry…"

The maiden then smacked him hard too and yelled in frustration "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

The younger knight held his head in pain again while replying "Okay, okay I get it… sorry…"

"So, what is this game?" Elesis asked with her arms crossed. Elsword got back to his normal self as he answered.

"I don't know, it's some game Lu played when she wasn't part of our group." he replied in an excited tone before asking "Wanna join us?"

Ara then smiled at Elesis before saying "You deserve a break, I say let's play."

Elesis thought about it for a few minutes and said "Fine. I'm done with work for today anyway." After that, the 3 of them went back to the others and saw that they were ready to go somewhere. "I thought we were gonna play a game." The red knight asked in surprise.

Lu turned to her and said "Well, we need a big, open place for this game, so the training field should be perfect for it. Rena and Rose are already there, so let's go." She then proceeded to leave with the rest of the gang. Eve locked their front door and handed the key to her Nasod servant, Ophelia.

"Keep it safe. I don't trust Oberon with it since last time." said other servant just hung his head, knowing full well what his empress meant. Seems using the key as a can opener wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

 _At the training field, 5 minutes earlier_

Rose was shooting left and right at every target that has been set up for her. She stopped and looked at her handiwork. The gunslinger closely examined every target before taking out a small notebook and writing something inside it. "All targets hit, vital point accuracy…" she said to herself while checking the targets another time "…98%. Damn it!" she threw her book to the ground angrily then sighed. _"Rena has a 100% accuracy to vital points. I have to match up to that!"_ she thought as she went to set up the targets again but before she could get to the first one, she heard a voice calling her name. "Huh?"

Rena came running up to her with the usual smile she always has "Hi Rose!"

"Hi Rena. What are you doing out here so early?"

"I was looking for you, do you want to play a game that Lu has with the rest of us?" The elf asked while smiling sweetly.

Rose looked around before answering with a smile on her face. "I don't mind. I just finished my round so it's good."

Rena flashed a huge smile while saying "Great! We'll have so much fun!" she gave Rose a hug who blushed like crazy at that.

" _Geez… this girl is just something else. Maybe that's why I like her so much."_ Rose thought as she saw the others approaching them. Realizing that the elf was still hugging her, the gunslinger poked her side and said "Uh, the others are coming…" Rena simply said "Okay." but she still didn't let her go. Rose then replied "As much as I like your hugs, let's not send the wrong message to the others."

The archer raised her eyebrow and asked "What wrong message?"

"You know… us… hugging… etc etc." Rose said as she saw Rena losing her smile and her face showing disappointment. "Wait, I didn't-"

The elf let her go and turned her back to the gunslinger while saying "Alright then, I won't care about you anymore! Is that the right message?! Hmph!"

Rose sighed and cursed herself mentally _"Great work, Anna… you just pushed away the person who probably cares the most about you… I should just shoot myself in the head…"_ (A/N: Just to be clear, Rose's profile says her 2nd name is Anna.)

Everyone soon came up to them and were stunned at what was going on. Rose was looking at the ground a bit angrily while Rena was showing her back to her. Add whispered to Ara "I guess there's trouble in paradise for them."

Ara whispered back "Seems so. We gotta help them."

"By 'we', I hope you mean 'you'." Add whispered back while Ara was looking at him disapprovingly.

Elesis heard the conversation and whispered to her girlfriend "I know how to help them, just follow my lead." Ara nodded and then went up to Rena and Rose behind her knight. "Hey, Rena! I bet Ara and I will kick your butt in this game!"

"Excuse me?! What makes you think this'll be a 2 person game?!" the elf shot back at her. Lu then came up and answered her question.

"That's exactly what I thought. We'll be playing Battle Ship! Demon Style! Ciel!" Lu stated before Ciel tapped a button on a remote and the ground started shaking. The training field started to split open into 2 brick like squares with a small land between them and they were filled with water. Lu then turned to Add and said "You know what to do." The scientist simply nodded as he produced a huge electronic wall to separate the squares to 2 equal sides.

"When did you install this?" Chung asked, clearly being amazed at the scene.

Lu just shrugged and said "That's not important right now. Let's discuss the teams before I explain the rules. There are 2 fields here, which means we can have two 2v2 going simultaneously. Now, Ciel and I will be supervisors, so we won't be playing."

Raven went next to them and said "I'll supervise too. I just put some new polish on my arm and I don't want to ruin it with water."

Aisha also went next to them and stated "I'm okay with just watching."

Elesis held Ara's hand as she said "I'm with my foxy." The maiden blushed a little and kissed her girlfriend.

Add quickly said "Dibs on Eve!" The Nasod queen turned to him questioningly but the dynamo user soon answered her unasked question "It's because I choose you over Els and Chung any day. Obviously, Rena and Rose should be a team."

At that, said girls looked at each other then back at Add while saying "You're wrong!"

The scientist kept his cool as he replied "Then how do you want to play?"

The girls looked at Chung and Elsword, who high-fives each other, showing that they are on a team. Sighing in defeat the girls just stood next to each other as Rena was sulking while Rose was looking sad. "Fine…" they both replied.

* * *

Lu then raised her right hand and soon, 8 battleships rose from the water in 1 square, 4 on 1 side and 4 on the other. There were 3 ships fully armed with cannons and rocket launchers while also being very long. There was also 1 smaller ship with smaller weapons and a flag on top of it. Lu then started to explain "The smaller ships are the commanding ones. The 2 players will be on the designated platform on that one and play the game from there. Two boards can be found on a table on those ships, the players can use it for marking attacks and hits."

Elsword had stars in his eyes as he said "Wicked cool!" He darted on one of the command ships and started playing. "All hands to battle stations! Fire those cannons! Slackers will be sent to Davy Jones! OWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed as Aisha was pulling his ear and dragged him back to Lu.

"Stop fooling around you idiot! And that last one was a pirate reference!" the mage shrieked as Elsword seemed uninterested.

"Way to ruin the fun." he said while having his arms crossed. Lu cleared her throat and continued.

"Ahem. There is still one thing I have to mention. The players can only attack if they answer a random question correctly." Lu said as Elsword looked a little worried while Add just kept grinning and suddenly burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! This is perfect! I'm gonna love this game!" he yelled while throwing his fist into the air.

Ciel motioned for Chung, Eve, Elesis and Rose to go over to him. He took out a small bag and put some papers into it. "Now, you'll all pull a number. The one you choose will determine your opponent." He then let the others each pull out one paper. Elesis pulled 2, Rose got 4, Chung had 1 and Add chose 3. "The battles will be 1 against 3 and 2 against 4." Ciel stated.

"Damn…" was all that Chung said as he went to his command ship while Add went to his with a wicked smile on his face.

Rose was about to join Rena on their ship when Elesis stopped her and said "Things aren't the best between you guys now, right?" the knight asked and the gunslinger just nodded weakly while looking depressed. Elesis patted her shoulder and continued to speak "You have to get your head in the game but to do that you have to be clear about your feelings."

Rose turned to face her and replied "I know I screwed up so I'll just-"

"Not that. Think of what you really feel. Don't forget that you're a lot like me when it comes to romance." She looked at Ara who happily played with the command ship's steering wheel while humming a song to herself. The knight faced the gunslinger again and said "You shouldn't be so dense like I was. Be honest with yourself and take the leap." She flashed a smile at Rose before joining Ara on the ship.

Rose then got on her ship where Rena was already waiting for her. The elf sighed and said "Let's get this over with."

"We need to talk…" the gunslinger said as the elf turned to her.

"Later, we need to-"

"Yes, but I want to say a few things now… please…" Rena then turned to her completely with her arms crossed and still looking a little angry. Rose then continued "First of all… I'm sorry… I didn't want to send the wrong message… I just… I got too nervous. I mean the last time you almost convinced me to take a bath with you and I just… ran away… yet you still come after me… and…" she took a glance at Ara and Elesis and could see that they were laughing happily and enjoying each other's company. She smiled and continued "I get it now… Rena, please help me win and after that you can scold me or do whatever you want with me. Please?"

Rena was surprised by Rose's speech. She slowly started smiling and said "Okay, but promise me for sure."

She then made a cross above her heart as she replied "Cross my heart."

"Let's win this!"

"Yeah!"

At the same time, Ara was looking at their opponents and had a smile on her face as she turned to her girlfriend and said "I don't know what you told Rose but she sure needed your advice."

Elesis smiled as she replied "It takes a hard-headed lovesick girl to convince another not to make the same mistakes she has."

The maiden giggled and kissed her knight before asking "We still won't let them win, right?"

Elesis grinned and answered "Not a chance. Let's get them, darling!"

"You got it, honey!"

* * *

On the ground, Lu, Ciel, Raven and Aisha were wearing headsets to get their voices through to the players. Lu then started talking "Can everyone hear me?" The players nodded at their video image of Lu and she continued "Good! Now then, Ciel will be asking Rena and Rose, Raven will be asking Eve and Add, Aisha will be asking Elsword and Chung while I will be asking Elesis and Ara. Every time you get a question right, you can make one of your ship fire on the enemy side. You can't see through the wall that divides the field into 2 but the hits can go through, it's also split into an 8x8 board for easier targeting. As long as there is a different ship from the commanding one, the main ship CANNOT take any damage."

Add held his chin like scientists usually do as he spoke through his headset, making everyone hear him "Clever. So, we can't take out the enemy right at the start."

Lu nodded her head in agreement "That's right, every other ship has to sink first. The one who sinks the enemy's command ship first wins. Don't forget that you can only shoot if you get a correct answer to the question so bear that in mind. I think that's all. Alright, Round 1! Aisha, you start."

Aisha then looked at Elsword and Chung as she said "Okay, guys. Question 1: What is the chemical formula of water?"

Elsword scratched his head as he asked "Water has a formula?" Everyone heard him say that and they all facepalmed hard.

Eve then looked at Add and said "I believe we have already won."

The scientist nodded as he said "I didn't expect a challenge from them in the first place but this is like playing against babies."

Chung then said as he gave an answer "Uh… O2?"

Aisha sighed and yelled in frustration "It's H2O, you complete idiots!"

Elsword just kept looking at Aisha dumbfounded before saying "That doesn't make any sense."

"Can't we just say Add and Eve won?" the mage asked in an irritated voice before a very loud "NO!" came from everyone. She sighed and thought _"I always get stuck with the idiots…"_

It was Raven's turn to ask from Add and Eve "Your Question: What is the square root of 225?"

Elsword just laughed and said "Good luck figuring that out!"

Add and Eve simultaneously said "15."

"Correct." Raven stated with a smile on his face.

Elsword just fainted while Chung said "I hate this game already…"

"Fire away, Add." Eve stated in her usual voice.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Add laughed as he pressed a button that made one of the larger ships fire a missile. When it landed on the other side, everyone heard an explosion and the scientist saw his board light up with a red mark at the place where he aimed for. "Strike!"

"Good shot." Eve added as she looked at the board.

Ciel looked at Rena and Rose then asked their question "Your first question: What is the difference between androids and cyborgs?"

"Uh…" Rena scratched her head as she was thinking about the answer.

Luckily for her, she had Rose there who answered "An android is a full machine type robot and cyborgs are human beings with robot body parts or implants. In short, one is full machine and the other is not."

"Correct!" Ciel exclaimed as Rena gave Rose a hug.

She then pressed a button and launched a missile on Ara and Elesis' field. They heard the explosion but their board indicated a white marker, meaning they didn't hit anything. "Awwwwww…" Rena said as Rose patted her shoulder.

"You'll get them next time." the gunslinger said to her and the elf nodded as she turned her concentration back to the game.

Lu then spoke up "Ara and Elesis are next! Your question: Approximately, how much time is needed for light to arrive on Earth from the Sun?"

"Um… Elesis, I don't know this…" Ara admitted as Elesis smiled while answering "8 minutes and a few seconds."

"That's right!" Lu exclaimed as Ara and Elesis hugged and kissed.

Ara pressed a button making a ship launch a rocket to their opponents' side. They heard the explosion and saw that a red marker appeared on their board. Elesis kissed Ara again and said "Perfect shot, dear."

"Thanks love~" she replied while still hugging each other.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

The game was almost over for both teams as Ara and Elesis only had a heavily damaged command ship left. Rena and Rose were in the same boat (almost literally) while Add and Eve still had all their ships in top shape. "Well, that was easy." the scientist stated as he launched the last rocket to Chung and Elsword's command ship.

It exploded, sending the 2 (now former) captains of the vessel into the water. "Man… this water's cold…" the cannon wielder said as he was shivering a little.

Aisha sighed in frustration as she spoke "I can't believe you guys! You barely had any right answers and when you did, you missed!"

"Those were impossible questions!" Elsword said as he was shivering too.

"You said Clark Kent is the secret identity of _Batman_." Aisha replied in an angry manner while having her arms crossed.

Eve then said "Makes me think humanity is doomed."

Add then proudly stated "Nah, they have me to save them."

"Talk about being egotistical…" Raven said as he put away his question tablet.

Ciel then turned to Rena and Rose. "Alright, last question. Wait, Lu what kind of question is this?" he handed her a card.

Lu looked at it and said "Oh… I guess I mixed up some questions with Xdante… this is for his talk show."

Ara sweatdropped and said "You sure are in trouble, Lu…"

"Meh, I'm adorable. He'll forgive me." the demon queen stated as she turned back to Ciel before saying "Ask something trivial then. Anything."

The butler scratched his head and asked "Uh… okay… um… Who is Ironman?"

Rena lit up with joy as she said "Tony Stark!"

"She got it." Ciel said.

Rose pushed a button making their ship launch a rocket to their opponents' field. "Time for them to take a swim." They heard an explosion and the board showed a red mark appear. However…

"We can take one more hit!" Elesis shouted happily as she hugged Ara tight.

Rena paled as Rose hit her head on the board hard. "S***…"

"Language…" the elf said, though she started to pale even more.

Lu was surprised before she began speaking "Wow, talk about luck. Okay, your last question. Uh… name 3 characters with a red theme."

Ara smiled and turned to Elesis before saying "That's your queue."

"Right! Ragna, Ruby and Dante!" she stated her answers in a loud and proud manner.

"Correct!" the demon queen shouted as Ara launched their last attack on their rivals. It hit and sank their ship making Rena and Rose fall into the water. "And the winners are Eve, Add, Ara and Elesis!" Lu shouted before she continued with her regular voice "And the prizes are…" she pointed at Ciel who was standing next to a curtain.

The butler pulled a handle and showed 4 large piles of chocolate.

Add had stars in his eyes and darted to one of the piles while saying "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! BEST GAME EVER!" He then landed in a pile while throwing some of it in the air. After a few minutes, he also pretended like he was swimming in it.

"Well, that's awkward." Rena said as she and Rose were climbing out of the water.

Rose got out first and offered a hand to Rena "So… can we have that talk?" she asked a bit shyly.

The elf took her hand and smiled while replying "Let's warm up at home first with some hot tea."

"Sounds good." the gunslinger said as she helped her friend get out of the water completely.

Meanwhile, Ara and Elesis got their prize on a small cart that Ciel got (no idea from where). Eve also got hers but was looking at Add, still bathing in the reward (literally and figuratively). "I will not bother with him." the Nasod queen said as she started walking back to their home.

"He'll come later." Aisha said as she and the others went back. Add did follow them but only about an hour later. Strangely enough, he only had ¼ of his stack left.

* * *

 _Later, in Rena's room_

Rena and Rose were sitting on the bed in complete silence. They both took a shower after the game and were about to have a talk as they agreed earlier. Rose then spoke up quietly "So… uh… what should… we… um…"

"Do you like me?" the elf suddenly asked while looking at her friend a little sad.

The gunslinger was surprised but answered "Of course I do! You were the first to help me settle in and-"

She was cut off when Rena said "Not like that. Rather… you know… if I'm Ara then…" she started blushing before continuing "…then can you be my Elesis?" Rose almost fell over when she heard the question and she also saw the deep red shade Rena's face was taking. She took a deep breath before responding.

"Earlier today… I said that you hugging me so much would give the wrong meaning…" she started telling as Rena was tearing up "…what I meant was… I don't want them to think we're together when we're not…" the elf almost burst out crying but Rose then finished her sentence "…I want them to know we're together when we really are!" the gunslinger shouted while blushing as Rena slowly turned her head to face her while looking surprised.

"Rose… how long have you had these feelings?" she asked as Rose was starting to blush redder than a tomato.

She answered "I don't know for sure… when we were fighting the demons, I saw you shooting your arrows. You were so graceful… so elegant… so strong…" she blushed even deeper when she added "…so beautiful…" she then took out the notebook and showed it to Rena "I train hard to be as good as you. Whenever you shoot an arrow, it hits a vital point, no matter how or when you shoot it. I wanted to tell you my feelings once I got as good as you…"

"Silly little Rose." Rena said as she gave her a tight hug. "I started having feelings for you not long after you joined us. It's not about how good you are, I like you for being yourself."

"Rena…" the gunslinger then hugged her back and said "I… love you." she admitted while starting to cry a little.

Rena then teared up as well while saying "I love you too." She then kissed Rose on the lips lovingly. After getting over the surprise, the gunslinger kissed her back just as lovingly. They stopped kissing after about a minute as the elf said while smiling "You're my girlfriend now."

Rose giggled a little while saying "And you are mine." They were about to kiss again when their door suddenly opened and Elesis fell inside with Ara on her back.

"Busted…" the red knight said as she got up and helped her girlfriend stand.

Rena just blinked and asked "What are you 2 doing?"

Ara scratched the back of her head as she answered "We wanted to see what's up with you 2 but… I heard you guys talking from outside and convinced Elesis to eavesdrop. Then I leaned forward too much and uh… we fell in…"

Elesis sweatdropped as she added "Yeah… sorry about that…"

Rena just smiled as she said "It's okay."

"It is?" Rose blinked in confusion as her girlfriend continued.

"Yeah, now we can go on a double date soon!" the elf exclaimed as her girlfriend and Elesis just looked at each other. Ara shared a smile like Rena.

The maiden then said "Ooooooh! That sounds so cool! Let's do it next week! You 2 need a few regular dates first." she winked as she started dragging Elesis out the door. "Come on, honey. Let's leave these lovebirds chirping while we use our special clothes~"

Elesis blushed harder than ever before as she waved at her friends while being pulled and said "See you later, guys!" she then closed the door as they left.

"Well, those 2 are interesting. It's getting late, I should go to bed." Rose said as she got up. Before she could leave, however, Rena firmly grabbed her hand.

The elf had a grin on her face as she said "And just where do you think you're going?" She then yanked Rose back into the bed with her.

"Eeeek! Rena! Just wha-" the gunslinger couldn't finish her sentence as she realized she was directly on top of Rena, their faces a few inches away. She was about to speak but Rena put her finger on her lips.

"You're not going to leave your love all alone now, are you?"

Rose just smiled lovingly at her as she replied "Not now, not ever."

Rena smiled back and gently caressed her cheek as she said "Good. Because I feel the same way." They kissed again and after that, both of them got comfortable under the covers. They held each other close as they were slowly drifting off to sleep. "Sleep well… darling."

Rose lightly kissed Rena and said "Sweet dreams… honey."

The girls soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **And there you have it for the first part. Funny and romantic, if I do say so myself, hehe. Especially when Lu… wait a sec… she took my question card! LUUUUUUU!**

 **Lu: I can explain!**

 ***crosses arms* I'm listening.**

 **Lu: *sweatdropped and made a run for it***

 **Get back here!**

 **Ciel: *appears and faces the audience* Due to technical difficulties I shall see you readers off. Take care and please read the next part too if you enjoyed it. If it's not too much to ask, a review would be appreciated as well. Thank you.**

 **Lu: *still running* I said I'm sorry!**

 ***still chasing* You still haven't given it back!**

 **Ciel: *sighs* I don't get paid enough for this…**

 **Next time: A new demonic game will make WS x ST happen!**


	5. Chapter 5: Knock Out

**And I'm here with the next part of Rena x Rose! Yay! This takes place not too long after Chapter 2 (meaning Elesis' arm is still broken). I'm sorry for the interruption at the end last time but Lu… okay, I spared her she's too cute…**

 **Lu: Told ya!**

 **Shut up…**

 **Lu: Nope! I wanna do the disclaimer!**

 **Fine…**

 **Lu: Yay! Xdante doesn't own me or anything else, just the story. Contains Yuri and OOCness. Haters leave now! Everyone else, have fun! *smiles and waves***

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword-RS, Aisha-VP, Raven-RF, Chung-DC, Eve-CN, Ara-YR, Elesis-BH, Add-LP, LuCiel-CL/DL, Rena and Rose are in the title.**

* * *

 **A Little Drop of Romance**

 **Chapter 5: Games of the Demons, Part 2 Knock Out (WS x ST)**

Ara was walking home from the local pharmacy that was near their house. It has been a few weeks since the festival in Hamel and she couldn't be any happier. After confessing her feelings to Elesis, the 2 became virtually inseparable and only left each other's side rarely (like seriously, sometimes they even go to the bathroom together…). The gang was now back at their normal home, as the demon activities dropped drastically, so they can enjoy some free time. Ara enjoyed this fact, since she can be with Elesis even more and develop their feelings even further.

After walking for 10 minutes, she returned home. As Ara went inside she could see Lu and Aisha in the kitchen eating some pudding. "Hi girls!"

"Hey Ara! You got Elesis' medicine?" the demon queen asked as she had her spoon in her mouth.

Ara smiled and held up her bag a little to show she was right. "Yep. She just ran out of the last one."

Aisha stopped eating for a second and looked at her. "I hope she'll heal soon. It's kinda weird seeing her like this. Although, I am jealous of her a bit too."

"What do you mean?" Lu asked as she scooped another spoonful of pudding in her mouth.

Aisha looked at her before replying "She doesn't have to do her chores."

Ara rolled her eyes as she replied "While that is true, I want her arm to heal fully. I still feel guilty about it…" Apparently after the festival, Ara and Elesis told the gang the real reason why the red knight got hurt. Needless to say, Chung got a lot of hate and scolding for it (mostly from Elsword and Rena). He was pushed to apologize to Ara and she accepted, thus burying the hatchet.

"Yeah, right. I bet you just want her hand for a little 'play time'." Lu stated as she and Aisha broke into laughter. The little devil just blushed and hurried up the staircase to her room (which was Elesis' too).

* * *

Before she went inside she yelled back to her friends "You guys are so not funny!" Ara opened her door and walked inside then closed it. "Kids these days… Baby, I'm home." she said before she saw her girlfriend sleeping peacefully in their bed. The little devil smiled and went to sit on the side of the bed. She didn't wake her up and was thankful to the Gods for that. She loved seeing her knight sleep, Ara thought it's a time when Elesis was the cutest. She gently caressed her cheek as the knight started snuggling into the touch.

She soon woke up and looked tiredly at Ara but still smiling. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and said "Welcome home, Sugar." then she kissed her girlfriend lovingly.

Ara giggled at the name and replied "You're the sweet one. Anyway, I got your next fill of medicine for your arm." she smiled while showing her the bag, which made Elesis look at it disgusted.

"I so hate medications…" the red knight stated with a pout as her girlfriend was pouring the liquid on a spoon for her.

"Nobody likes it but this is for your arm. I want you to heal up quick and give me loving hugs with both of your arms." Ara said while holding the spoon with the medicine on it.

Elesis blushed a little but still had a pout on her face. "I won't take it."

"Oh, stop being a baby." Ara said while trying to feed the medicine to her knight but she kept turning side to side and making it impossible for her to do so. "Just take this stupid spoon already!"

"No!"

"I'll give you a kiss if you do~" Ara said in a cute voice. Elesis turned to her and saw the little devil wink at her.

Sighing in defeat, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Ara immediately gave her the treatment and the knight gulped it down. The medicine left Elesis with a disgusting taste in her mouth. "Ugh! That's so nasty…"

Ara giggled as she lightly kissed her girlfriend like she promised. "Good girl."

"That's it? Come on, that medicine was super gross, I deserve more than just a small peck on the lips." the red knight said before Ara gave her a much deeper kiss. "Now that's better."

The little devil giggled some more before asking "Got some room in the bed for one more?"

Elesis smirked before she replied "Depends. Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, I know a hot girl who wants to cuddle you while enjoying the comforts of this bed."

"Oh? And who might this hot girl be?"

"Take a guess." Ara said as she climbed next to Elesis and gently hugged her. "I love you, Sweetie."

Elesis hugged her back with her good arm and replied "I love you too, Sugar."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the living room…_

Rena and Rose were playing a game on a console. It was a 3rd person shooting game that had mutating zombies in it.

"Man, they just keep coming!" Rena exclaimed as her character was being overrun by 6 enemies.

Rose was a little further away from her with the character but used the dash button to get to her partner fast. "Just hold them off, I'm almost at your position!"

"AAAAAAA! It got me! Help, help, heeeeeeelp!" Rena screamed as she tried getting out of the grip from the zombie as the screen showed but it was no use.

Rose's character got to her and did a dash kick at the attacker, thus making it fall over. After that, she fired her weapon to kill it and their enemies were now all dead. "You're saved." the gunslinger said while turning to her friend as she smiled.

Rena smiled back at her as she said "Thanks partner! Now if only those idiots in that stupid church would open that God damn door!" she yelled as more zombies were closing in on them. "Great… more to deal with…"

"That's _Capcom_ for you… they sure don't make it easy for players." Rose said as she made her character throw a flash grenade and blinding their enemies. "Now's our chance! Let's hit them hard!" she said as both her and Rena's character started shooting at the huge horde of zombies.

"Just how long will this keep on going?!" the elf asked just before the game showed the church doors being unlocked. "I should have said that sooner…" she said as their characters went inside the church. The game saved their progress and the players agreed to turn it off. So much mutating bloodthirsty zombies are more than enough as 1 dose. Rena fell on her back and said "Phew… not a bad game but it can be really hard. Not to mention tiresome."

Rose chuckled as she said "You got that right but that's one of the few things that make games awesome."

Rena sat back up as she replied "True but _Capcom_ can go way overboard with their insane difficulty. Remember _Devil May Cry 4_ 's final one? I thought I was gonna blow a fuse because of that!"

The gunslinger chuckled as she replied "True but you did manage to beat it in the end and that's something."

"I died like 1000 times on that difficulty! Not to mention boss fights went on forever!" the elf exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

Rose smiled and said "Can't argue with that. So… what should we do now?"

Rena raised an eyebrow at this and asked in a sexy voice "We?"

The gunslinger blushed deep at that and replied "Well… um… I mean we do spend a lot of time together and uh…"

Rena giggles as she thought _"I know very well what you mean, hottie."_ She saw Rose looking at her annoyed and then said "Well, I'm up for another game."

"Then want to play something I have?" said a 3rd voice from behind them. The girls turned around and saw Lu sitting on the couch while having a sweet smile on her face. "Hello~"

Rose then asked "How long have you been there?"

"Not important. So, do you guys want to play with me and some of the others? It's more fun if we can get others to join." She beamed her innocent smile again as Rena and Rose looked at each other. They nodded as Lu then clapped her hands together. "Great! Now all that's left is to ask Ara and Elesis. I already told the others to come and play."

Rena got up and started walking upstairs while saying "I'll get the lovebirds down then." she barely made it up the stairs when Rose appeared next to her with a smile.

The other girl replied "I'll come with you since disturbing a couple could get ugly."

* * *

At that time, Ara and Elesis were snuggled up close to each other and shared many kisses. Elesis suddenly asked her girlfriend "So, you have anything planned for today? I don't mind just cuddling away time to be honest."

Ara blushed while smiling and answered "Unless something else comes our way, I'll just have you in my arms and your lips on mine." she then kissed her girlfriend while snuggling closer to her. As they just got into the heat of it, there was a knock on the door. Ara pouted as she got up to answer it. "There goes our quality time…" Elesis giggled at the little devil's words which made Ara smile a little. She loved hearing her girlfriend is so happy.

Once she opened the door, Rena and Rose stood there while smiling. The elf then spoke up "Hi Ara! Hey Elesis! You guys want to play some game Lu has?"

"What kind of game?" the red knight asked from the bed as she was getting up.

Rose answered her "We don't know but she told everyone to join."

"Sounds like fun, I'm in if my hot knight is too." the little devil said as she looked at Elesis who just appeared right next to her.

The knight smiled and said "Sure. Should be fun."

* * *

 _Outside the house_

Everyone was waiting for the 4 girls still inside the house. Some were patient, like Eve and Ciel, while others were clearly annoyed by the long wait. The most annoyed person being Elsword. "Gah! How slow can they actually get?! Even snails are faster than this!" he exclaimed as almost everyone rolled their eyes at his outburst.

Add was standing with his arms crossed looking annoyed as he stated "I don't usually agree with the kid but he's right for once. My time is precious!"

"You were swimming in a pool filled with chocolate when I saw you 10 minutes ago." Raven said as Add just turned away and muttered something about a 'stupid crow'. The mercenary grinned as he said "No, my name is Raven. Get your facts straight first, _genius._ "

Everyone started laughing at that like insane. The dynamo user was about to yell at his friends in frustration but restrained himself from it when he saw the 4 missing girls coming to them. "About damn time." he said as he turned to Raven angrily "I'll deal with you later."

Raven just shrugged with a grin as he said "It'll be more than you can chew on."

Chung then interrupted the both of them by saying "Okay, break it up ladies. We're not here to hear your 'macho' fight."

Elsword chuckled at that and said "You actually need to be a macho for that. OW!" he felt a sting on his butt and when looking back there, the young knight saw one of Add's dynamos there. "Hey!"

Add laughed a little while his dynamo went back to him. After that, he turned to Lu and asked "So what is this game exactly?"

Lu kept smiling as he clapped a few times, making the ground under them shook. Suddenly, it was replaced with what looked like a gigantic board for a game. Everyone in the group just turned to the demon queen wide eyed (except for Ciel of course), waiting for an explanation. She kept smiling and said "This is a game that demons really liked to play in their free time. It is similar to your… what's it called… Monopoly but still somewhat different. You'll know what I mean once we start."

Rena then asked an obvious question. "Wait… if this is a board game then where are the figures?"

True enough, everyone began to wonder about that, as Lu just kept flashing her toothy grin while answering "The guys will be the figures."

"WHAT?!" was the response of every male there except for Ciel.

The butler then turned to the guys and explained the details. "You see, in the demon world, most leaders are women, give or take a few, and in a game like this, the figures would always be males. It's so traditional that the game doesn't even let any females be figures."

"So… that's the real reason you needed us…" Chung said while connecting the dots on this mystery.

Raven scratched the back of his head as he said "Well, I don't really mind. How does it work?"

Lu then continued her explanation. "It's really simple. Every girl playing will choose a guy as her figure. We can play with 1 or 2 demon dice, it's our choice which type should it be. After rolling, the girl's figure will go forward that many tiles. I don't want to spoil what happens after that, you'll see."

"But who will win? There is no exact starting or finishing point." Elesis asked after examining the board further. The others looked in confusion as well, seeing that there was no indication on any of the spaces, only some colors.

The demon queen answered "The game will go on as long as there is even 1 or more person among the girls who wish to play. In the end, the game will automatically flash a bright light on the winner." she explained while still smiling.

Eve then asked another question "How can all of us play? There are 2 more girls than boys in our group."

Lu then said "Well, 2 girls can form one group so we can all play or 2 of us can just watch the rest."

Ara smiled and put her arm around her girlfriend while smiling "Me and Elesis will be one team, so it's good." She then kissed her knight, who gave her a kiss back after that.

"We're still one person short." Add said while crossing his arms.

Rose then had an idea and stood next to Rena "I'll be with Rena then." the elf turned to her in surprise before the gunslinger explained "We get along well with each other and have experience helping each other in games."

Rena blushed a little as she smiled at her friend _"Well, she'll soon be more than my friend, hehehe~"_ she thought to herself while turning to the others and said "Yeah, that sounds great!"

* * *

Aisha then asked "So, how do we start?"

Lu answered "First, we need to pick a guy as our figure. Since Ciel is my butler, he'll be mine."

As Ciel went standing on a tile close to the girls but not before saying "I'm no butler!"

Aisha then waved him off as she said "Yeah yeah, whatever, Elsword go there!" she ordered the young knight, who did as he was told.

"Geez, why did I get the loser one? OW!" Elsword stated as Aisha whacked him with her staff while saying "Jerk."

Rose sweatdropped and turned to Rena then asked "Well, who should we choose, partner?"

The elf looked at her friends and then settled on the cannon holder "Get to your place, Chung!"

The white armored boy took his place next to Ciel and Elsword. Once there, he said "Let the best man win." and shook hands with Elsword and Ciel.

Ara was scratching her head about who to choose when Elesis suddenly said "We'll take Raven as our puppet." Said boy growled while moving to the tile as Ara giggled a little.

Add was laughing his butt off at Raven's reaction. "Hahahaha! Serves you right!"

"Add" Eve stated while looking at the Psyker. He just shrugged and walked to the others, who were all standing on one tile as a group. The board flashed strongly for a minute before the light vanished. "What was that?"

Lu held up her hand as she answered "The game has started. Bring the dice!" Soon a rather large dice (bigger than Eve's drones) dropped out of the sky. It was mostly black with silver lining on the edges and the numbers on it were in glowing red jewel looking things.

Everyone eyed the dice as Elesis went up to it with her sword drawn. "Well, no use prolonging the inevitable." she said before hitting the dice, making it roll forward.

Lu then said "Seems we'll be using one dice then with Ara and Elesis being player one."

Aisha just shrugged as she said "I don't mind."

The dice landed on 4. Raven stepped 4 spaces forward and when he stood there, the tile under him lit up in green. It died out after a few seconds. "What was that abou-" was all the boy could say before getting hit by a huge rock on the head. "OW! What the hell?!" everyone just stood in their place in shock, except for Lu and Ciel. The butler was looking casually at Raven while Lu was laughing hard.

Coming out from the shock, Rose asked the demon queen "Uh… Lu… what just happened?"

She composed herself as she answered "That's the game. Every tile is a sort of hit or means to avoid it. The player who has the least hits win."

"I didn't agree to this!" Elsword shouted in frustration and worry "My face is precious you know!"

Aisha then hurried to the dice ready to hit it "Let me be next! I wanna see him get hit by a rock!"

Ara then noticed something strange and said "Wait, the tiles on the board changed!"

When everyone looked at it closely, they did notice the difference. Every tile was colored differently before Elesis' move. Rena then asked Lu "What's up with that?"

The demon queen kept smiling as she answered "Oh it's so the spaces won't be predictable. Each tile will produce a different kind of hit."

Chung started to panic and asked "How can this be a game to you?!"

Ciel answered him "Well at least it got safer. I heard from Lu that back in the day, the winner would always be the player with the still living slave." All the guys paled as Ciel continued "This won't kill anyone, only seriously injure."

Raven rubbed the back of his head while saying "Now he tells us…"

Elsword threw his hands up in the air as he shouted "I'm out!" and tried to leave the board. However, when he was about to leave the space, an energy wall shot up and shock him "GAAAAAAAAAHHH!" After that he fell on his back and puffed out some smoke.

Add, as the genius he is, made the obvious assumption. "So the game won't let us quit until the girls finish playing. Talk about a well thought out trap…"

"Oh don't worry. Some tiles are actually helpful." Lu said as she turned to the girls. "Let Rena and Rose be next."

Rena walked up to the dice as she said "Well, it was funny seeing that hit, hehehe. I wonder what will happen to Chung." She then kicked the dice. After a few seconds it showed a 2.

Chung took 2 steppes forward and the space lit up in red. After a few minutes, nothing happened. "Seems I'm lucky. Phew. But why did it get so hot?"

Eve replied to the cannon holder "The temperature is just right. Not hot, nor cold."

"Oooh, I remember that tile now." Lu said as Chung dropped on his back panting heavily.

Aisha asked the obvious question "Uh, what's happening?"

The demon queen answered "That space intensifies heat, making the player skip their next turn."

Rose was surprised and said "What?! We've just started the game and we're already at a disadvantage?! Come on!"

"Sorry…" Rena said as she got back next to her partner with her head hanging low.

The gunslinger blushed as she said "Well, um, it's not your fault. I blame Chung for it."

"Not… true… too… hot… can't… argue… water…" was all the boy could say while panting from the intense heat.

Rena shot a bright smile at Rose and gave her a hug while saying "We'll still win!"

Rose hugged her back while thinking _"Hehehe, she's a real hugger. I love it~"_

"My turn! My turn!" Aisha yelled as she sent a fireball at the dice.

While it was rolling, Elsword started sweating like crazy. "I'm actually scared…" The dice stopped on the number 6 and the young knight went to the right space. Once there, a blue light appeared for a brief second. "So… what's gonna hap-" he started asking but was interrupted when a boxing glove on a spring shot out from the ground and punched Elsword in the nose hard. "OW! Stupid game!" he exclaimed while holding his face.

Everyone else laughed really hard at that (even Eve). The Nasod queen then hit the dice with one of her drones and it landed on 5. "Add." she stated, which made the dynamo wielder take his place.

Once Add was standing on the right place, a purple light shot out. "Well, that matches my color scheme." After a few minutes nothing seemed to have happened. "Hm, seems I got lucky." as soon as the dynamo wielder finished his sentence, he was being swarmed by bats that seemed to have shot out from the ground. "WHAAAAAAAAA?! WHY BATS?! GET THEM OFF ME!"

"Oh dear…" Eve said as she and the other girls just watched what was happening. After a few minutes the bats flew away and Add hit the ground face first. "Um… are you okay, Add?"

"Ugh… no…" he said as he got back up on his knees.

Ara turned to Lu and asked "Are you sure they won't die?"

Lu was about to hit the dice but first she answered the little devil's question "They'll be fine. They may need a few days to heal after this but nothing major." she answered as she hit the dice.

Elesis then shrugged and said "At least they'll be man enough to take hits after this." Ara thought for a bit and replied with a nod and saying "True."

The dice landed on 3 and Ciel went that many spaces forward. Once there, the tile started glowing in orange and Ciel got… hit in the face with a pie… yeah he got away with it easy. The butler tasted it and said "Ew… I hate mango flavored pie." Well… almost easy, hehehe.

Lu just looked at Ciel and said "I was hoping for something funnier but whatever. Okay, it's Ara and Elesis' turn again!" and they kept on playing.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Many rounds of dice throwing has been done so far and every boy have went through the whole board at least twice. Every girl seemed to enjoy the game as almost all the boys started really hating it (with the exception of Add and Ciel, the butler can take the damage because he's a demon and the Psyker is… well… crazy and tough enough to like it). The game had its ups and downs for all the boys.

At one point, Elsword got a helmet to protect himself from 1 harm space. Aisha was actually pouting when this allowed the young knight to dodge an axe. Later, the mage was extremely pleased when a gigantic teddy bear fell and almost crushed him. Elesis giggled as her brother would have at least had a soft death that way.

Out of all the guys, Add was the luckiest. After the first turn, he either stepped on a space that was not 'rigged' at all, or get some kind of protection before he actually got to a harmful tile. Lu was very surprised by this, as the game purely relies on luck but it almost seemed that Add and Eve could control it (mostly Eve, since she's the one actually throwing the cube).

The demon queen and her butler were the best players regarding hits. Ciel took a lot of hits but it was as if he never got hurt in the first place, keeping his usual strong stand. Although, he did wince and not just once throughout the game, like when a golf ball hit him in the nuts (don't ask where the ball came from, no one knows).

Raven was the second person being capable of withstanding the ongoing hits. He would even like the game, if he hadn't been surrounded by ants and frozen solid for 3 turns. That meant Ara and Elesis had to skip those turns too.

While Add was the luckiest of the guys, the unluckiest of them all turned out to be Chung. The guy never got a break from being hit every single turn and many times it was more than just a simple hit. The cannon holder was hit by a cannon ball from HIS very own cannon, got blown up in every second turn and he even got eaten by a giant sand worm (which spit him out after 1 turn).

Ara happily said as she rolled the dice "I'm really enjoying this! Weeee!" She threw the dice with her spear and it landed on 6. "You know what to do, Raven!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the mercenary replied as he went forward. When he stopped, a gigantic robot knight landed before him. He gulped and said "This doesn't look good…"

Lu almost fell over rolling from laughter. "Oh my God! I can't believe you got that! You know, there's a chance to stop his attack." the demon queen replied while still laughing a little.

Raven quickly asked her "How?! I'll do anything!"

Lu's answer was a bit surprising and even had a twist. "All you have to do is punch yourself in the face with your stronger arm. If you do it, the knight will bow down to you and remain by your side for the next hit. If not, another space will light up and you'll have to go there, where another knight will appear to do the same hit again."

Elesis looked suspiciously at Lu and asked her "Are you sure you're not just making this whole thing up as we go?"

Lu's answer was to throw a large book for Rena to catch. As the elf inspected the book she said "Yeah, it's right here. Oh and Raven, you should hurry with your decision, once he punches you, then it's like you don't agree to hit yourself."

The knight was about to punch Raven hard when he shouted "Fine! I'll do it!" and he hit himself so hard, he almost flew out of his tile. The knight then sheathed its sword and bowed his head to the mercenary before standing behind him. "That was actually worth it." he said while still rubbing his face from the pain.

Rose went to the dice and said "Yeah, I doubt that. Anyway, it's our turn!" She then hit the dice hard making it roll all around the board, almost knocking over Elsword.

"Hey!"

"Do it again! Do it again!" Aisha kept saying while hopping like a bunny. Ciel actually found that cute.

Elsword looked annoyed and asked the mage "Just whose side are you even on?!"

Aisha pretended to think for a moment before saying with a bright smile on her face "Pain!" The young knight just gulped as the mage had the face of the devil on her while looking at him.

The dice stopped on 5 and Chung went that many spaces forward. He sighed before asking "What's gonna happen this time?" As soon as he finished his question, a cat appeared before him. "Huh? That's it?" he said before picking the animal up and holding it like an infant. "Hehehe, I finally got lucky." Though the nice scene was short lived as the cat extended its claws and left 6 marks on his face. "YEOW!" was all the boy said as he held his face in pain.

"Least it wasn't his middle part." Rose stated as Rena kept laughing at what happened.

The elf replied "Hehehehe! Oh my God! That would have been so funny! Painful but still funny! Hehehehe!"

The gunslinger smiled and thought _"I really want to tell her my feelings…"_.

"I'm next!" Aisha stated eagerly as she hit the dice like Rose did and it almost knocked Elsword over. Again.

Elsword grunted and shouted "Quit trying to hit me!" The dice stopped on the number 1. The knight took one step forward and was engulfed in a black light. "This doesn't seem good…" After saying that, every other guy appeared next to him on the space. "Huh? What's going on?"

Lu had stars in her eyes as she said "OH MY GOD! That's one of my favorite tile!"

Elesis raised an eyebrow at that and asked "Why is that?"

The demon queen turned to her and answered "Now all the guys will get a hit."

"WHAT?!" was the only thing they all said.

"Wait! I'm supposed to be safe here!" Raven exclaimed as the knight just stayed on the previous space where he was before.

Lu then explained "That knight only works on single punishment, not on collective ones."

Add shrugged and said "Tough luck for us."

Ara watched eagerly before saying "Well, let's agree to stop after this then." Every girl nodded, which meant that this was the final blow to the boys (in more ways than 1, hehehe). "So, what will this be?"

"Me!" Rose shouted as she ran before the guys and brought out her Armor Pack, pointing all the deadly weapons on it at them. All the boys gulped and hugged each other while shaking. Rose then lowered her weapons and said "I can't do it…"

Lu almost screamed out of frustration for hearing that "You have to. Those are the rules."

The gunslinger looked at her while saying "I mean, I can't do it by myself." She turned to smile at Rena before continuing "What kind of partner would I be if I don't allow my bestie to pull the trigger with me?"

The elf smiled and happily skipped next to her, and had one of her hand on one of the triggers for the war machine. "Let's do it then."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the boys yelled as the 2 girls released a barrage of missiles, gun shots, lasers and more on them.

"Nice light show." said Elesis while looking at the 'fireworks' through glasses with the other girls. Eve came prepared for an occasion like this.

Ara turned to Elesis with a smile and said "Reminds me of our first kiss."

Elesis looked at her girlfriend lovingly and replied "I wouldn't mind repeating it." Before she could blink, Ara was already kissing her deeply. A few seconds later they pulled away and the knight stated with a smile on her face "As sweet as ever."

The little devil giggled and kept looking at the still firing girls. "Wonder how long they'll keep doing this."

Rena and Rose kept laughing as the onslaught kept happening. They stopped after 10 minutes of continuous attacks. "Woooooo! That was awesome! Thanks Rose!" the elf said as she hugged her friend tight. Rose just smiled and rubbed the other girls back while returning the hug.

The boys were just a smoking pile of ash.

Eve then used a broom to gather their remains and poured them into a vase.

"I had fun." Lu stated while showing a very bright smile. The girls responded with a nod while the vase Eve was holding simply grunted. Apparently, the boys didn't enjoy the game that much… oh who am I kidding? They hated it! Hahaha! "Well, it's obvious Add and Eve are the winners, so here's your reward." the demon queen handed Eve a big box of chocolate.

Eve took it and replied "Thank you." After she said that a hand came out of the vase and took a piece of the chocolate. Munching can be heard after that and everyone knew who it was.

Aisha looked annoyed as she said "Well, seems Add will be okay."

"Add sure does like chocolate…" Rose stated while putting away her 'ultimate weapon'.

Rena smiled mischievously while looking at the gunslinger and saying in a VERY sexy and tempting voice "Well, I enjoy Roses a lot more~"

At that, the other girl slowly turned her head to the elf while blushing hard. Once she saw her playful smirk and wink, Rose got even redder and was barely able to speak "Uh… um… I-uh… c-c-can we… uh… c-c-continue this… i-i-inside? Please?"

Rena threw an arm over her shoulder and whispered seductively into her ear "Sure thing, hot stuff."

Elesis saw how the elf was acting and called Ara over to her. She then whispered something to the little devil who got a playful smirk on her lips while nodding to something. It's time to give the final push for those two.

* * *

 _That night…_

The boys were back to normal (for most part, they still had some pain throughout their bodies) and were already in their rooms resting. Meanwhile, Rena was preparing for her shower as she took out a nightgown from her closet, grabbed a towel and started going to the bathroom. When she arrived, she saw Ara and Elesis come out of the room while covering themselves with a towel.

Ara noticed Rena coming over and said "Oh, hi Rena!"

The elf smiled back and said "Hi guys! I'm guessing it's okay to be next, right?" She almost went inside when Elesis stopped her.

"Actually…" the knight started as Rena turned face her while looking surprised "…there isn't much hot water left. After today's game the guys needed more hot water than usual for their aching bodies. Almost all of us have showered but Rose still haven't had hers."

Ara smiled at Rena and said "Well, it may be better for you 2 to share a bath."

The elf blushed a little at the thought but wasn't against it. After a few minutes of thinking, she replied "I can't ask her… I would love that but… I don't think she… would like that…"

Elesis smiled and patted her shoulder before saying "You're right, she wouldn't like it…" At that Rena hung her head low and felt crushed but then, the knight added something more to say "She'll love it." The elf shot her head up and looked at Elesis who had a warm smile on her face. When she turned to Ara, the girl was smiling while nodding.

Rena smiled widely and nodded before running off to get her crush and possibly tell her how she feels.

Ara and Elesis started going back to their room while being extremely close together. The little devil broke the silence by asking "Do you think, they'll start dating after they're done?"

Elesis thought about it for a moment before replying "I'm positive they will. They're just like us, need a push to start things going on between them."

Ara looked at her girlfriend's still broken arm sadly before saying "The push was too much in our case…"

"Hey…" by the time Elesis said that, they were already inside their room. Ara didn't notice, because she was in deep thought, plus time seemed to have slowed down for her. The knight used her one good hand to hug her girlfriend tight to herself as she said "I keep telling you not to feel bad about it. I would give my life for you, Sugar. I love you so much."

At that, Ara smiled as she started crying a little. She kissed Elesis lovingly and after that said "I love you too, Sweetie. I promise never to let anyone harm you like that ever again."

Elesis giggled a little when she said "You know, it's usually the knight who makes these promises."

"Hehehe, then I'll be your little devil knight, my Queen." Ara replied while still hugging Elesis tight.

"Keep talking like that and I'll never leave your side again." the knight replied while kissing her girlfriend again.

Ara pulled her girlfriend over to their bed before lying down on it, while still cuddling close. "What makes you think I want you to leave my side? Or even let you?" As they kept hugging and kissing each other, both girls soon fell asleep with happy thoughts about each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rena knocked on Rose's door. She heard the girl say "Coming!" before the door opened, revealing a stunned gunslinger. Rena was only wearing a towel around her body. Rose flushed redder than ever and asked "Um… what is this?"

The elf kept smiling as she answered "Seems the guys used up most of the hot water and since it's just the 2 of us who haven't showered yet, we should do it together."

Rose then blushed like never before anyone has ever blushed in history. _"I… get to shower… with this sexy… girl… who I have a crush on… OH THANK YOU, GOD!"_ she thought while Rena was waving her hand in front of her to bring the gunslinger back to reality. Shaking her head she replied "Well, if that's the case then I think it's okay."

"Cool, let's get going then!" the elf said as she quickly grabbed Rose's left hand and started pulling her.

"Hey wait! I need my nightwear and a towel!"

"Why the nightwear?"

Rose blushed extremely deep while replying "Uh… I just… um… don't want to catch a cold! Yeah, that's it."

Rena pulled her back to the room and waited for Rose to grab what she needed. After a minute, the elf pulled the gunslinger towards the bathroom again. "Okay! Now we're ready!"

"I can walk on my own, you know!" Rose said while still being dragged but she did enjoy the contact with Rena's hand.

Inside the bathroom, both girls are under the shower but have their backs to each other. Rena decided to act now and started rubbing Rose's back. Said girl jumped up a little in surprise but other than that, she didn't protest. "Hehehe, it's okay, I'm just gonna wash your back."

The gunslinger lifted her hair up and said "Thanks…"

Rena smiled while washing her back and replied "You're welcome." After a few minutes, the elf thought _"Okay… it's now or never…"_ and she did something that made Rose blush and be so surprised she almost fell over. Rena kissed the back of her neck.

Rose kept blushing hard as she asked "W-w-w-what was that, Rena?

Rena hugged Rose from the back and decided to ask something else first "Why did you let me fire your weapon?"

"Huh?"

"You never let anyone else touch them." she slowly turned Rose to face her and asked with a sexy grin "So what makes me special enough to do so?"

The gunslinger gulped a big one and simply said "Because… I'm head over heels for you…" Then she decided to smirk as well and continued "And judging by your recent action, I'd say you feel the same."

Rena just grinned wider and asked "Do I? I wonder how we can prove that…"

"Maybe this will help." Rose said before hugging Rena tight and kissing her deeply. The other girl quickly returned the kiss and remained like that for a whole minute. After breaking apart from the kiss they looked at each other lovingly. "I wanted to say this for a long time-"

"I love you, Rose."

"Hey! No Fair! I wanted to say it first!" she pouted while crossing her arms.

Rena giggled as she kissed the bridge of her new girlfriend's nose "Tough luck, hot stuff."

"Oh fine! I'll let you have that one, but only because I care for you so much."

"Hehehe, thank you."

"So… want to be my girlfriend?" the gunslinger asked casually with a sexy smile on her face.

Rena giggled and answered "I already am."

After they got out of the shower, Rena went back to her room with Rose and at the door she asked "Wanna sleep together tonight?"

Rose responded with a quick kiss and said "Always."

The 2 girls went inside and got into bed. Soon after that they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Okay… so the game could have been made a little better…**

 **Ciel: A little? You blew us all up!**

 **Well, I did enjoy that.**

 **Ciel: How could you do that to your own gender?!**

 **I like the girls in this franchise more. Sorry pal.**

 **Ciel: Least we're still alive… somehow…**

 **Lu: I think it was awesome! Can we do it again?!**

 **Ciel: NO!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please tell me your opinion about this part. I really can't decide how it was overall.**

 **Lu: And leave me candy!**

 ***sweatdrops* Uh… yeah, do that if you like Lu…**

 **Lu: Yeah! *smiles sweetly***

 **Next time! The focus returns to CrA x Asura!**


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine's Cupids

**Alright, I'm back! Now, as opposed to what I left at the bottom of the previous part, this one will have Ara x Elesis along with Rena x Rose still. Anyway, to have all the relationships a start for all classes (well, almost in Rose's case), I'll be including that one here. Also, it's set during Valentine's Day, since I had this idea for a while now.**

 **Lu: Oooooh~ Do tell more, Lovebird~**

 **I wasn't even talking about anything like that!**

 **Lu: *sarcastic* Of course not**

 **I'm warning you, Lu.**

 **Lu: Yeah sure, now, who do you want to give candy to?~**

 **Just… do your thing and start the disclaimer!**

 **Lu: *giggles* Okay~ *to the reader* Xdante doesn't own me or anyone else, just this story. If I have to yell at a hater again to leave, I'm gonna punch him straight to Jupiter! Everyone else, please enjoy as always~ *smiles and waves***

 **Everyone is in their 3** **rd** **path.**

* * *

 **A Little Drop of Romance**

 **Chapter 6: Valentine's Cupids (CrA x Asura & NW x Freyja)**

"Hm… what to get her?" Ara asked herself while looking at some clothes outside a store. She has been dating Elesis for months now and couldn't be any happier. True to her words, the Dark Knight hasn't really changed regarding her feelings for the fox girl and that fact quickly showed as the 2 started dating. Elesis always smiled when she was alone with Ara and they cuddled for long periods of time as well. To sum it up, the fox girl couldn't be any happier than she already is right now. Well, okay their wedding will be an exception.

However, Ara now had the trouble of many loving couples usually have. She had no idea what to get her loved one for Valentine's Day. She gripped her head while saying "GAAAAAAH! I can't believe how hard this is! I can't find anything to show her how much I love her!" She then started walking back home, with still no present for her knight.

Once she arrived back to the house, she noticed Rena inside the kitchen preparing dinner. "Oh hey Ara! How are you doing?" The elf asked while stirring something in a large bowl. Ara thought it has to be some kind of pudding for the ones with sweet tooth. Typical of Add and Lu. Even Elsword sometimes.

The fox girl sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table. "I've been better." She replied to which Rena raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong? Did Elesis hurt you?"

"Oh God no! She's very sweet and loving and…" Ara blushes as she was hesitant giving out this last information "…and quite the girl in bed, but it's not about her at all!"

Rena smirked as she said "Oh my, you sure are quick to tell about your 'love' experiences~"

Ara blushed hard as she replied "I was just proving a point how much she loves me! And I love her too!"

The elf giggled before saying "I was just teasing you. Now, what seems to trouble you?"

Ara looked down at the table sadly while saying "I can't find the perfect Valentine's Day gift for her…"

Rena put the bowl down and sit down next to Ara. "Look, you don't have to think hard what to give her. She loves you and you love her. No matter what you give her, she'll love it."

"I still want it to be special… like 'I love you forever and ever and ever and ever' special…" The fox girl said before sighing again.

Rena giggled while asking "Don't you show that to her though?"

Ara looked annoyed at the elf and replied "Of course I show her! She means the world to me!"

"Then you have nothing to fear." Rena said as she got up and continued her cooking. "Just get her something nice and the rest will fall into place."

"I still want to give her something special…" Ara said before an idea came to her mind "I got it! Thanks Rena!"

The elf just blinked before smiling at her friend and said "Anytime."

Ara got up and patted her shoulder while saying "Okay, now tell me what you will get for your crush?"

Rena almost dropped the bowl after hearing that and had a huge blush on her face as she asked "Wh-What are you talking about? I don't have a crush…"

The fox girl smirked as she said "Suuuuure~ And that's totally not the reason why you licked Rose's face when you guys helped me."

"I thought you were out cold when that happened!"

"Nope~ I was in bliss but I still saw it~"

"Okay fine, but you're still wrong. Rose is my love, not my crush." Rena clarified as Ara started to giggle at that.

"You say 20, I say 19+1. It still means you want to be with her." The spear wielder stated as Rena looked down in embarrassment.

"Okay, fine, I get it. Still… I don't know if she likes me back…" the elf said while getting crest fallen.

Ara beamed a very bright smile and said "I can figure that out! Leave it to me!"

Rena sweatdropped and said "Uh… thanks but I'm good."

"No, you're not! If you're like me, then it must be eating you up from the inside! You just want her smooth skin to touch yours, her strawberry lips locked with your own and that- MMMMPH!" Ara was about to say something else before Rena slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Quit talking… before I get in heat…" the elf stated as she let go of the fox girl. She then said "Look I have a gift ready for her already. I'm fine on my own."

"Are you sure?"

Rena smiled at her and said "You worry about your Red Knight and I'll do the same for my Sexy Gunslinger~"

Ara giggled a little before she said "You called her yours."

The elf smirked as she went back to her cooking before replying "Because she will be." She winked at Ara and then focused on her cooking again. The fox girl then went to her room, which was shared with her lover of course, and started getting ready her present.

* * *

 _At a Café_

Elesis was known as a person to get irritated quite easily these days. The current situation she was in just proved this claim to be even truer. She is currently sitting in a small café not far from their home, having a cup of tea before her on the table she was seated at. Normally, this wouldn't bother the Dark Knight but this time, she was called here for some reason and the caller still haven't said a word to her. And they have been at the place for a good 25 minutes now.

"Look, I don't mind silent company but when you look like crap and stare at your milkshake for El knows how long, that ticks me off." She said while crossing her arms and looking at her friend with the usual emotionless expression.

The other girl sighed and said "I just don't know how to put it and not sound… desperate… so… I'll just say it." The girl took a huge breath and almost yelled "Help me get together with Rena!"

Elesis just blinked and kept looking at Rose with her usual demeanor. Yes, she was approached by the gunslinger apparently for the reason of winning the elf's heart. The knight took a sip of her tea before asking. "Why are you asking me?"

Rose just kept looking at her milkshake while replying "Because you got Ara. You could give me pointers on what to do."

"What about Ara herself?" the knight asked while sipping her tea.

"I don't mind her but I thought that… you're like me in a romantic sense. Not too open and afraid to tell…"

Elesis put her cup down and said "It's always scary to admit your feelings towards the girl you love the most. I just got lucky that I figured out Ara loves me back. Even if I'm a bit hard to handle these days."

Rose laughed a little and replied "I'm willing to bet she wouldn't say that."

The knight smiled a little as she stated "True. I'm lucky to have my little fox."

The gunslinger smiled and said "See? That's what I want! To be lucky to have my little elf…"

"You're head over heels for her aren't you?"

"So much so, that I wanna cover myself in a cake again…"

Elesis giggled a little before saying "That was my best idea ever. Up to this day, I keep thinking of licking her feet too… and then we just make out and-"

"Too much info!" Rose shouted as she was waving her hands in front of her like crazy. "Although… who knows what would have happened if I let Rena lick me all over… I got embarrassed when she did it only to my face…"

Elesis giggled at that and replied "Maybe you guys would be together right now. Anyway, you don't need me to get her."

"What?! But I-" Rose started before Elesis held her hand up and silenced her.

The Dark Knight then said "Look, if you're really like me in that sense, then all you have to do is not to make the same mistakes I did."

Rose just blinked a few times at that. It did make sense to her but she was still not sure where to start. "I get what you're saying but... I'm still new to this..."

Elesis smiled a little and replied "So am I but as you can see, I have the girl and couldn't be any happier." Rose imagined what it would be like to be that way with Rena. She had a dumb and dreamy smile on her face as she was doing that, which made Elesis chuckle a little. "Like looking in a mirror."

The gunslinger blushed at that and replied "Quit making fun of me, please!" She then drank a little from her shake before replying "Thanks. I think I know what to do now."

Elesis finished her tea before saying "All in a day's work for Dr. Elesis. Practitioner of Love."

They both laughed at that and after Rose finished her drink, the 2 girls went home.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Elesis was standing in front of her and Ara's room door as she heard someone looking for something inside. She knocked and asked "Ara? Is that you in there?"

"Yeah! Come on in!" came the reply from the girl on the other end. The knight opened the door and was pretty surprised at what she saw. Her girlfriend was in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor and having a box in front of her, which she was trying to wrap in paper. To top it off, many pieces of the paper were glued to the fox girl and she herself looked like a present. There were also other tapes and pieces of a box stuck to her too. There was even some glue on her face. As Elesis walked in, Ara flashed a huge smile at her and said "Hi Sexy!"

The knight just giggled and shook her head as she greeted her girlfriend "Hey Hottie." She then went to sit in front of her and kissed her. "So what are you up to?"

"That's a surprise~" The fox girl said as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Elesis smirked and said "Is it a Valentine's Day surprise?"

Ara pouted and crossed her arms before saying "You shouldn't have known that!"

Elesis kissed her again and said "I promise I'll act surprised." She then got up and offered a hand to her girlfriend. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Ara took her hand and got up but noticed that she couldn't let go of the knight's hand. Not like she wanted to in the first place. Both girls looked at their hands and noticed that the fox girl's hand still had some glue on it. Ara scratched her face as she said "Ehehehe... sorry, hun." Then her finger got stuck to her face. "This ain't my day..."

Elesis giggled as she said "I don't mind. Least I can give my little fox a well-deserved bath."

Ara giggled and said "Woof woof~"

* * *

 _In the living room_

Rena and Rose were watching TV on the couch. The rest of the gang were either asleep or just in their respective rooms. The 2 girls turned to each other and both said "Hey, uh..." then they started laughing about how they synched that perfectly. "Go ahead." The gunslinger told the elf and the latter took a deep breath before starting a conversation.

Rena swallowed nervously before starting her part of the conversation. "Sooooo... you know that Valentine's Day is almost here..." Rose only nodded before the elf continued "Well… since we can't be with anyone else on that day, how about we have a… friendship day or something?" Rena smiled but deep down, she really just wanted to tell her the feelings she kept inside herself for so long.

Rose smiled a little as she replied "Sure that sounds nice." Though she was hurting inside because of the 'friend' word that Rena just used. "I don't have anything else to do either and... uh..." a huge blush came to her face as she finished her sentence "... I wouldn't spend this day with anyone else but you anyway... so... win-win, right?" The gunslinger said with a small smile.

Rena, who now had a very big blush on her face too, was happy on the inside, since she was now sure Rose had some (if not a lot of) feelings for her. _"She feels the same way as I do! Then... let's see what will she think about this~"_ the elf thought before asking "Well then, why don't we make it a 'very special bond' day~?"

Rose almost fainted right at the spot after hearing that. She decided to just go with the flow. Plus, she really liked this type of flow. "Alright, it's our 'Special Valentine's Day' then~"

The elf almost fell out of her seat when she heard that and thought _"I am so going to get her~"_ She then got up and said "Well, it's getting late. We should get to bed now."

"I agree." The gunslinger said as she got up as well. They walked up the stairs and went to their separate rooms after saying "Good night!" to each other.

Once inside, both girls jumped into their beds and were very excited about the upcoming special day.

* * *

 _Valentine's Day morning_

Elesis woke up with Ara entangled around her. This was a common sight and one that the Crimson Avenger was very fond of. She just loved to see her girlfriend sleep so close while her arms and legs were wrapped around her like a present. She gently stroked her hair making the fox girl moan and stir a little. She eventually opened her eyes and smiled at Elesis. The knight smiled back and said "Morning Beautiful~"

Ara kissed her girlfriend's cheek before saying "Morning to you too, Sexy~"

"And Happy Valentine's Day." Elesis added as she gave her girlfriend a kiss.

Ara giggled and replied "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Honey~" before kissing her girlfriend again.

Elesis untangled herself from Ara (which made the fox girl disappointed from the inside), got up and said "Alright, time to start our day."

"Awwwww... I don't want to..."

"So you don't want to go to the fair, then get a nice romantic dinner and finally see the fireworks?"

The fox girl quickly got out of bed and stood right next to the knight. "Come on, slowpoke! The whole day is ahead of us!"

"But first..." Elesis went to the closet and took out a wrapped box. "For you." She gave her genuine smile to Ara (which only she receives) while holding the box in front of her.

Ara quickly took it and opened her gift. "Awwwww~ You got me candy~"

"And that's not all."

The fox girl looked deeper into the box and saw a long, smaller black box. She took it out and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant on it. "Elesis... this is..."

"Open it." Said the knight with the same smile she beamed at Ara before.

When Ara opened the pendant, she started tearing up in happiness. There was a picture of the both of them before becoming an Asura or a Crimson Avenger. The 2 girls were smiling at the camera while having their hands around each other's waist. Next to the picture was a writing that said 'A+E 4 Ever'. The fox girl hugged her knight tightly while crying a little. "I love you so much..."

Elesis hugged her back and replied "I love you too."

After a few minutes of hugging, Ara let go of Elesis and brought her present out. It was the same box that the knight saw a few days before. "Here's yours. I hope you'll like it..."

"I'm sure I'll love it." Elesis said while keeping her special smile. She opened the box and was surprised by the sight. Ara's fox hairpin was inside but she modified it to be worn on the side, and it was a little smaller, yet the details were more realistic than before. The knight smiled happily and kissed her girlfriend "It's perfect~"

Ara smiled like the Sun and replied "I'm so glad you like it. I changed the design so you can wear it comfortably."

"And I'm very happy about that." She hugged and kissed her fox one more time, then said "Okay, let's go to the fair then."

"YAY!~" Ara yelled as she pulled Elesis to the bathroom for their shower. Yes, it's together, like the other 99.999999% of the stuff they do together.

* * *

 _40 minutes later_

The knight and her fox girl we're heading down the stairs after their shower. Before they got down, something unexpected appeared. "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, LOVEBIRDS!" came the cheerful voice of Lu while hanging from a rope that was tied to her waist and having little wings shaped like a heart and holding Rena's GA bow in her hand. The 2 girls could clearly see Ciel supporting her from the other end of the rope.

Elesis and Ara looked very surprised and the dark knight asked "What are you doing?"

The demon queen kept smiling as she replied "I'm showing my gift to you girls. You 2 play with me a lot when Ciel can't so I decided to arrange a little present for you~ Aren't I a cute cupid?"

"Yes, you are." Ciel said while wiping his nose a bit.

"Geez, get a hold of yourself!" Lu exclaimed as Ciel was still wiping his nose with the tissue he just got out of his pocket. "He can be weird sometimes, but at least he's loyal."

Ara smiled and said "Well, in that case, thank you for the surprise, Lu."

"I'm not done with those yet~" the demon replied while looking to her right. "EVE!" What came after that shocked everyone. Eve was supporting Add from another rope, while he had similar accessories on as Lu, including a WS bow.

Everyone laughed at that (even Eve). Add looked incredibly annoyed and said "Oh just shut up already!"

Elesis was still giggling when she asked "Just how did you convince him to go through that?"

Lu smiled and answered "Oh you know him~ Give a little chocolate and Add will gather the _Legends of Tomorrow_ cast too~"

"Hey! I wasn't gonna pass up 2 boxes of dark chocolate!" the esper yelled in response earning more laughter from the remaining people.

"How come Add's cupid? Shouldn't it be Eve?" Ara asked.

Eve then answered "Add would be unable to support my weight."

Lu then added "Besides, it's much more amusing this way~"

"I'll say!" Elsword yelled as he appeared from the kitchen with Raven and Chung, who were laughing like crazy.

"Hey Add! You think you'll pass me some chocolates too?" Chung asked, which made Add growl at him.

The esper started throwing a temper tantrum while yelling "Come and say that into my face if you dare!" He then fell to the floor face first. Apparently, the rope could only take so much fidgeting.

"Well, that was funny." Rose said with a giggle as she appeared behind Ara and Elesis along with Rena.

Lu raised an eyebrow at them and asked "Are you 2 going on a date too?"

Rose flushed all shades of red and started searching for the right words, but Rena had something else in mind as she answered Lu's question. "Yep~"

"WE ARE?!" Rose exclaimed while blushing even more.

"Oooooooh~ Then Happy Valentine's Day to you too~" Lu said before pretending to shoot an arrow at them.

"Is that my old bow?" the elf asked, surprised to see that weapon.

Lu sweatdropped before saying "Maybe~"

Rena giggled and said "It suits you."

Lu smiled happily at that response. However, Ciel was getting impatient "Not to sound weak or anything, but can we stop now? You're a bit heavy, Lu." The next thing everyone else saw was Ciel getting a Dark Plasma blast to the face, as Lu was in her Manic Demon Form and floating in the air without his support. The butler just said "Ow..." before falling back.

Elsword and Chung laughed hard, while Raven shook his head but still had an amused smile on his face. Eve was giggling as Add was chuckling while getting up. Ara, Elesis, Rena and Rose all giggled while having their hands at their mouths. Lu was now floating barely above the ground and seemed like she was standing. "That'll teach him not to call me fat." The demon queen said as she turned back to her normal form.

Elesis then said "You know, I actually like you in this little girl form of yours, Lu."

Lu smiled and replied "I know~ I'm a cutie pie this way~"

Eve walked next to Lu and stated "I believe it is time we head out."

"We still need Aisha." the demon queen replied just before said girl came downstairs. "That was quick. I'm good~"

"Sorry for being late." Aisha replied as she was now standing next to Eve and Lu. "Okay, I'm all set. Let's go!"

Elsword was the one who asked "Where are you 3 going?"

Eve answered "Since we have nobody to spend this day with, we decided to have some girl time, as Aisha put it."

"We'll go get some food, then watch a movie and spend some time at the shopping district." Aisha said as she was starting to head out with the other 2 girls. "Maybe we'll check out the Valentine's Day fair too."

"See you, girls!" Chung said as he waved goodbye to them. "So what are we gonna have for lunch?"

Rena was pulling Rose out (not roughly) while answering "Whatever you guys make for yourselves~ Bye bye~"

Elsword looked in horror as he realized what this meant "THERE'S NO ONE TO COOK FOR US!"

"What about your sis-" Raven started saying before realizing that both couples are absent now "-ter…? Oh boy…"

"Uh… should we order something?" Chung suggested before Elsword went into the kitchen and started getting out bowls and utensils.

"Who needs them? We can take care of ourselves." the young knight stated before grabbing a mixer. "Does anyone know how to use this?"

Raven facepalmed and grabbed the phone "Will burgers do?"

Chung nodded happily "Perfect."

* * *

 _With Ara and Elesis_

The knight and her fox girl just arrived at the fair as Ara stated "Good thing we got away in time. I believe they wanted one of us to cook for them."

"That being said, we may not have a house to return to. Knowing my brother, he'll try to cook himself." Elesis said while crossing her arms.

Ara hugged her from the back as she said "I don't care, as long as we're together." she then kissed her on the cheek, which made the red knight smile in return.

Elesis hugged Ara back and replied "I feel the same way about you." and kissed her lovingly. After that, she looks at the fair and said "Time to go then."

Ara held her hand and simply said "YAY~" as they went to enjoy their day.

It started with some go cart riding, then they went on the roller coaster and after came the tunnel of love (which was the best for them). Ara wanted to try the laser tag area next, but her girlfriend had a different idea about that. "I suggest we wait for Rena and Rose to come and have a 2v2 match against them."

Ara looked confused before she asked "What makes you think they'll show up here?"

Elesis gave her the 'I know people' smile as she answered "Trust me, they'll be here." She then took her girlfriend's hand and went to some of the stands. "Now, how many presents does my foxy girl would like to have~?"

The fox girl giggled and answered "As many as my beautiful and sexy knight can give me~"

"Then prepare to carry a truck load of gifts" the knight said as she cracked her knuckles and went to the first game booth (or victim).

Elesis went to every single game booth and dominated each of them. Ara got so many gifts, that she was actually glad to have a large backpack with her at the time.

* * *

 _With Rena and Rose_

The gunslinger and the archer were not that far from their 2 friends when they were walking around the area. Rena suggested that they should walk around first and then go to the fair. Rose had no obligations to it, plus she could ask a question in a more silent atmosphere.

"So… what did you mean by…a date?" Rose asked as she was walking next to Rena.

The elf smiled and replied "Oh, I just didn't want to start explaining everything. It's better to leave it like that."

Rena didn't think her explanation through carefully enough as Rose suddenly stopped and looked down sadly "I see… then maybe I should just go…"

"Huh?! Wait I-" Rena wanted to explain what she meant but Rose ran away quickly. The elf sighed as she facepalmed herself and quietly said "Great… me and my big mouth…" She rushed after her love interest, determined to make things right (and fast).

 _A few minutes later…_

Rena was able to find Rose, who was sitting at the edge of the pier nearby. She was still looking depressed but at least she didn't run away from the elf this time.

She sat down next to the gunslinger and simply said "Hey…"

"Hi…" Rose replied, still not looking at the elf.

Rena sighed as she said "Look, I just… I thought that it would be complicated to explain. I really wanted this to be a date… maybe so much that I wasn't really thinking when I answered Lu… believe me I would never hurt you, Rose…"

"I love you." came the quiet voice of the gunslinger, who was now looking at Rena with some tears still in her eyes. Rena was surprised that she can just say it like that but it quickly turned into happiness. She hugged Rose tight, which surprised the gunslinger.

"I love you too, Rose. That's why I wanted this to be a date and why I said it is. I was hoping we could be together and go back home as a couple." the elf explained as Rose slowly hugged her back. This time, she shed tears out of happiness.

"I'm sorry for running off. I should have listened to you."

"Yeah, you should have. But…" Rena pulled away and kissed Rose lovingly. She happily returned the kiss and felt like she was in Heaven. After that, Rena continued "…this compensated more than enough for that."

Rose giggled a little as she said "If it matters… I feel the same."

Rena smiled as she hugged her girlfriend close to her "Of course it matters. You will always matter to me."

Rose hugged her tighter and replied "And you do too for me."

The new couple got up and decided to walk a little more before going to the fair. Once there, they were greeted by Ara, Elesis and a large pile of stuffed animals and other items. Rose was impressed with the knight's skills. The 2 couple went to the laser tag area and had a few games before calling it a day.

They then went to a nice restaurant and had dinner together, while Ara kept insisting on this being a double date. Good thing Rose counted their little adventure earlier the day their first date, otherwise, she would have had a long argument with the fox girl about it. When they finished their delicious meals, the 4 girls went back to the fair to watch the fireworks. Needless to say, the couples cuddled all the way as it happened. After that, they decided to cal it a day and return home.

* * *

 _That night_

All the girls met a few minutes away from their house as they were going back. Rena and Rose were helping Ara and Elesis with their prizes, since it was too much to carry. Lu was practically full of energy as she kept bouncing up and down while going back.

"So what's with her?" Ara asked as she and the rest of the others were walking next to each other.

"She got hyped over the films. Who knew they'd be showing a marathon of _Marvel_ movies today? They don't have anything to do with Valentine's Day!" Aisha yelled in answer of the fox girl's question.

"Well, they did show _Star Wars_ during Christmas, so it's not exactly a matter of having a holiday theme anymore." Elesis stated.

"That is correct." Eve said before looking at their home and realizing something. "My sensors are indicating smoke."

Everyone in the group turned their attention to the house, which looked normal from the outside. "Oh no they didn't!" Rena exclaimed before sprinting to their home fast. The others just wondered how she can run so fast with all those prizes she was carrying.

Everyone ran after the elf and when she opened the door to their home, they saw smoke coming from the kitchen. When they looked inside, it was like a warzone… with food. Everything was covered in flour or some type of cake batter, the chairs were flipped over, every single cabinet and drawer were open (which were also empty), and all types of food were scattered around the place (which clearly cannot be used anymore in this state).

"Uh… well this is new…" Lu stated while sweatdropping.

Rena, however, was fuming with anger so much that one could even see the steam coming from her ears. "ALL BOYS GET OVER HERE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"That was actually cool." Elesis said while looking a little shocked.

"It was actually hot." Rose stated while massaging her girlfriend's shoulders to calm her down a bit. And that's exactly how it worked. Just a bit.

All the girls were surprised that only Ciel and Add showed up. Now this showed who the real culprits were.

Lu looked a little annoyed as she asked her butler "Okay Ciel, what happened?"

Ciel sighed and said "Well, when I came to, I saw that the kitchen was in the state you see it now. The other thing I saw was Add watching TV. So I asked him what happened."

Eve turned to Add and asked "What did happen?"

Add ate a little of the chocolate he had in his hand as he answered "After you left, Elsword started gathering stuff to cook. He barely knew what machine does what in here and just tried to make something. The kid can't even open a bag of flour without this happening." He showed the whole room to prove his point. "Then Chung tried to help him, but it only got worse. That's when all the food got scattered everywhere. Finally, Raven came to help but his arm couldn't determine the right way to crack eggs, so this happened. When Ciel got up, the guys already bailed and I haven't seen them since."

"Great… well they can forget their favorite for 2 months." Rena stated with a pout.

Elesis walked up to the entrance of the house and locked the door while leaving her key inside. "This should show them not to bail."

"Good idea." Ara said while yawning and stretching "Well, I'm beat, let's go bathe and sleep, hun~"

Elesis smiled, took her girlfriend's hand and said "Alright, darling. Good night guys!" With that, she and Ara went upstairs with their prizes.

"Yeah, let's rest." Aisha said as she followed the 2. Soon, everyone joined and left the kitchen in its current state. The 3 boys will take care of it, whether they like it or not.

* * *

 _A few hours later, close to midnight_

Elsword, Chung and Raven were slowly and silently going back to their home from the fast food restaurant they were at. They knew not to be anywhere near the elf when she arrived. It would be like trying to survive a bomb. That explodes right next to them.

"You guys think she will be cool now?" Raven asked quietly.

Chung turned to him and answered "Probably, if her date went well that is."

Elsword started laughing silently at that while saying "Please, as if those 2 will ever date each other. They just made that up."

Raven rolled his eyes as he said "Then you should get a pair of glasses, because you're blind."

"What he said. I bet those 2 are now just as lovey-dovey as your sisters." Chung said.

"I only have 1 sister." Elsword stated in a matter of fact way.

Raven smirked and said "Not for long, since their wedding will be soon."

"Shut up..." the young knight replied as the group got to the door. When Elsword tried opening it however... "What the?!" He was trying to unlock the door like crazy but it wouldn't even budge. "Oh boy..."

"Don't tell me... they locked us out..." Raven said as he only got a small nod in reply.

"I call dibs on the bush..." Chung said and went over to the nearest bush.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Rena had one of the best nights of her entire life and to say her morning was exactly the same is no exaggeration. She woke up to the feeling of hugging her new girlfriend, Rose. She gently stroked her hair which caused the gunslinger to wake up and smile at her lover. "Good morning, darling~"

"Good morning, dear~" Rose replied and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

They got up, got dressed and went downstairs, only to find the rest of the group at the door. The 2 girls joined their friends and saw that Chung was still sleeping under the brush, Raven was sleeping while sitting with his back pressed to the house and Elsword was sleeping on one of the taller branches on a nearby tree.

"How can he even sleep like that?" Ciel asked while still looking at Elsword.

Lu could barely keep her laughter to herself as she said "It's so hilarious! Someone make him fall!"

Add then used one of his dynamos to tickle his nose, which caused the young knight to start moving left and right, and eventually fall face down on the ground. "Ow..." was all he said as he got up, while Lu was laughing like crazy.

"There we go." Add stated as his dynamo got back to him.

Lu laughed loudly as she said "Okay! You definitely deserved that box of chocolate you got yesterday! Hahahaha!"

The 3 boys got up after that and were shoved in the kitchen by Rena, who commanded them to clean it up AND make breakfast for everyone. The guys groaned and were about to protest but looking at the angry elf and even the enraged gunslinger next to her made them stay silent and just do it.

While the boys were suffering their punishment, everyone else played some games on their console. As for the 2 couples, they were happy for the best Valentine's Day of their life and can't wait for next year.

* * *

 **Phew… this took longer than I expected…**

 **Add: *while eating chocolate* Least you got it ready. By the way, what was Rena's and Rose's gift for each other?**

 **I'll let them tell you.**

 **Rena: *smiling* I gave Rose some homemade cookies, shaped as guns and grenades~**

 **Rose: *smiling* They were delicious~ I gave Rena a very rare flower which only grows in my country. I was actually lucky to find one.**

 **Rena: It's very beautiful~ Like my Rose~**

 **Lu: Awwwwww~ They're so cute together~**

 **Yes, they are.**

 **Lu: Now, about Xdante's crush.**

 **Like and review! Bye! *sprints away***

 **Lu: *giggles* Too easy~ See you all in the next chapter! *smiles and waves***

 **Next time: Elesis pushes herself too far, so Ara decides to help her.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sick Days

**First of all, thanks for keeping up with the stories here, or checking on them, if you're new to this. In the previous parts, the characters were all in their 3** **rd** **paths, so to make things different, this part will use the base forms.**

 **Lu: YAY! Base form! Base form! Base form!**

 ***sweatdrops* Why the heck are you so happy about this?**

 **Lu: *smiles* 'Cause why not?**

 **Fair point… Anyway, this chapter will use the suggestion I got in a review. It took some time to get here, but if I receive an idea I like, I'm not one to let people down. So, many thanks to the person who gave me this.**

 **Lu: Let's get to it already!**

 **Alright, alright… do your thing.**

 **Lu: Xdante doesn't own me or anything, just this story. If you're still a hater of this story, then change your life! Every nice people who like this, have fun as always~ *smiles and waves***

* * *

 **A Little Drop of Romance**

 **Chapter 7: Sick Days**

The gentle sound of the wind blowing through a forest on a warm, sunny day has always been relaxing for the members of the Elgang. Out of the group, 2 people enjoyed this much more than the rest. This wasn't that time however, as Rena and Rose were engaged in their usual sparring session of the day. Even though the 2 were now girlfriends, their training always made others think that they were actually enemies.

As the girls clashed their trademark weapons to each other, which resonated pretty far through the forest, Rose asked "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Seriously? We're in the middle of our daily practice and you're thinking about food?"

"Partially. The other part is me imagining you in a bikini." The gunslinger replied with a wink and a smirk, which caused Rena to blush and lose her focus, as Rose pushed her back a little.

"That's a cheap trick..." the elf said as she regained her footing fast enough to dodge Rose's next attack then kick at her feet and making her girlfriend fall on her back.

When the gunslinger looked up, she saw Rena on top of her with her bow aimed at her head. Rose sighed and said "Okay, you won. Again..."

The elf giggled and said "You never learn. That trick will only get you so far." She then kissed her girlfriend lightly before helping her get up.

"One day, I'll get you with it." the gunslinger replied while hugging her girlfriend close.

"Can I stop filming now?" Ciel asked as the lovebirds were still holding each other in their arms. Apparently, someone was always recording each training session with a camera for later observations. It proved to be efficient.

Lu shook her head and replied "How can you say that?! Those two being over each other is the best part!" she then ate some popcorn she had with her.

"Maybe Ara would like to take over for him." Rena suggested before Rose lightly elbowed her in the side. "Ow! What?" Rose just pointed at Ara's sad face while looking at the ground. "Oh..."

"Yeah... being a knight sure takes a toll on people." Rose said while looking at Ara sympathetically.

The fox girl sighed and said "I can hear you... just not in the mood..."

Add was currently munching on a chocolate bar he just got out of his pocket as he said "She'll be home at night, so quit bringing other people's mood down."

"Add, that is not nice." Eve told him but the boy couldn't care any less as he just shrugged as a response.

"I just miss her... but he's right." Ara said as she got up and walked over to Rena and Rose. "I should train hard too for my Elesis! So who'll take me on?!"

Rena smirked as she answered "I'm up for it."

The whole team had turns after Rena and Ara's sparring session. By the time they were done, it had already gone dark and they went home. Ara was hoping that Elesis would be back by that time, but it turned out she was wrong. After arriving back to their home, it started to rain heavily. The spear wielder was hoping that her girlfriend would arrive sooner than later that night.

* * *

 _Road to the El Search Party's home, night time_

Elesis was walking home after a tiresome day of helping many individuals. The tasks she got herself into varied from simply carrying a few items all the way to fend off against a team of bandits. Needless to say, she was extremely tired after all the chores she took upon herself to complete that day.

"Ugh... that's the last time I'm gonna do so much work in a day... I'd rather spend it with Ara at a restaurant..." the knight said to herself as she kept walking home. She was about halfway there, when she heard lightning strikes in the distance. "Great..."

Elesis tried moving at a faster pace but unfortunately her tiredness got in the way of that, as she almost immediately tripped. She got up (very slowly) and kept going at the same pace as before. This was how the red knight got caught in the middle of a thunderstorm. "I so hate the weather right now..." she said while walking further in the pouring rain.

* * *

 _Elgang home_

Ara kept looking outside the window as the rain was knocking on it, while waiting for her knight to arrive back home. She sighed for the umpteenth time now, which annoyed Add even further. "For crying out loud! Quit looking outside already!" Lu then smacked him on the back of the head hard enough to hear a loud bumping noise as the boy's head now had a red mark on it. "OW! The hell was that for?!"

"For being a jerk, you jerk!" said the demon queen in response to the boy's shouting.

Add looked even more pi**ed as he yelled "And who made you the guardian angel of the 2 lovebirds?!"

"Better than a chocolate devouring immature kid!"

"Who are you calling an immature kid?! You look the part way better than me!"

"Then how about this!" Lu then grimaced at Add while sticking her tongue out at him and continued on with a "Ne ne~" sound.

"Just proves my point! You're the kid here!"

Eve then slapped Add hard and held Lu's ear like a bad child. "Ow ow ow! Hey, no fair!" cried Lu as Eve was still holding on to her.

"Behave, children." the nasod queen said as she was still holding Lu's ear.

"She started it!" the dynamo user yelled as he was also pointing at the demon queen.

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!" Ara yelled extremely loud, which caused the whole group to go wide-eyed and stay silent. She grabbed her umbrella and raincoat from the hanger and said "I'm gonna go look for her."

"It's like Niagara falls out there. You'll be soaking wet if you put your foot out." Chung stated quickly but it only earned him a mean looking fox girl.

"I'm not gonna leave my love out there any longer for even a second!"

The cannon wielder gulped and replied "Understood..."

Ara opened the door and was about to step out, until she saw who was on the other side, preparing to knock. Elesis stood there, soaked completely and looking like a wreck. Still, she had a warm smile on her face as she said "Hi hun... I'm home..." and then she collapsed into Ara's arms.

Normally, Ara would be overjoyed as she held her lover in her arms, but since she looked worse than a kicked puppy, she was panicking. "Elesis! Your body is so cold! Let's get you in the bathtub and take a nice hot bath."

"You... waited... for me?"

Ara smiled while petting her girlfriend as she replied to her knight's question "Of course I did. You are my everything." After that, she carried her girlfriend to their room bridal style.

At that very moment, Elsword woke up from the nap he was taking on the couch. "What did I miss?"

Aisha rolled her eyes and explained everything to the younger knight. He was about to rush after her sister and her girlfriend but Raven quickly grabbed his shirt and told him not to follow them. They'll just have to check on her tomorrow morning.

* * *

 _In Ara and Elesis' bathroom_

The spear wielder was holding her knight in front of her in the bathtub. The only difference is that Elesis used to hold Ara in the same way. The knight relaxed and leaned back into her lovers embrace. "This... feels nice..." she said tiredly.

Ara giggled a little before replying "Now you know how I always feel in your arms." She then began to rub Elesis' arms with soap as she said "I was worried about you."

"Sorry..." the knight said rather weakly and quietly.

Ara kissed her cheek as she replied "It's okay, love. You're safe in my arms now. I promise to never let you get hurt."

Elesis was thinking of mentioning how their roles reversed, since it was the knight who should protect others. In her weak condition, however, she could only smile while saying "Thank you... my beautiful... knight..." and then gave a light kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Ara laughed a little and said "Anything, for my lovely queen." She then washed Elesis thoroughly (No, I'm not gonna go into the details. This is rated T after all.)

After the relaxing bath, the couple changed to their nightwear (which was a thin nightgown for Ara, and a top with trainer shorts for Elesis) got in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Ara happily woke up and stretched as the rays of the morning Sun shone through the window. "What a nice day! Elesis, let's do something fun!" Her girlfriend just groaned as she tried to cover herself. The fox girl giggled as she said "I know you hate early wake up calls but-" as Ara yanked the covers off of her lover, she was shocked to see what was there.

Elesis was curled up and shaking while having her arms cover her body. She was very pale and seemed to wipe the snot from her nose that was dripping. "I... don't... feel... fine..."

An unusual sound echoed through every land of Elrios, as Ara screamed that loud.

Elesis' eyes were swirling black lines as she said "That... was something..."

The next second, Lu burst in with Ciel backing her up, both armed and ready. "What happened? Alien invasion?! Demon attack?! You saw Add without pants?!" Lu asked quickly before the mentioned boy walked in annoyed.

"That was just 1 time, God damn it!"

"You shouldn't really say bad stuff involving deities." The new member of the group, Ain, stated as he got inside too. He looked at Elesis with a raised eyebrow. "Do people usually go that pale and have those black outlines under their eyes?"

Rena and Rose looked at her closer and the elf said "No, Ain. She's sick."

Rose checked her temperature by touching the knight's forehead. "Very sick at that. And for the record, those black outlines under her eyes are called bags, Ain."

"Oh. Interesting." He said while giving his usual smile.

"And people say I'm weird." Add said as he went closer to Elesis before asking "So, what was that scream? Clearly, you're in no condition to do that."

Elesis weakly said "Ara..." while pointing, with a very shaky hand, to the corner of the room. Surely enough, the spear wielder was there, curled up in a ball while sobbing really hard.

Rose patted her head which made her look up. The gunslinger smiled at the crying girl while saying "Hey, it's okay. Just give her a week, maybe 10 days and she'll be as good as new."

"I can't help but think that I could have prevented it..." Ara said while starting to sob harder again. "I should have... given her some medicine... not just that bath... I'm a horrible girlfriend..."

"Ara..." Elesis got up and was right in front of her girlfriend with her blanket wrapped around her. She held Ara's cheek while saying "Don't think... like that... honey... just... be here... for me..." When she finished talking, Elesis rested her head on Ara's chest.

Ara held her lover tight and quietly said "I'll promise to stay beside you. Forever."

"And we'll help!~" Lu exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Leave it to us! We'll help sis get through this nasty virus!" Elsword exclaimed while striking a heroic pose.

Aisha sweatdropped while looking annoyed and said "Talk about being over dramatic."

Ara put Elesis back to the bed gently and tucked her in before dashing to their closet and looking through many outfits. "Not this one... nope... Oh I was wondering where this was..." Were a few things that she said as some clothes kept flying out of the closet.

Rena picked up a green lingerie and put it away. "I'll borrow this for some sexy nights~"

Rose blushed hard but didn't say anything in protest.

"Found it!" Ara yelled as she appeared in a very sexy nurse outfit.

Elesis blushed extremely hard at seeing her girlfriend in that. "Uh... Ara dear... what are... you doing... in last years... Halloween party costume...?"

Instead of answering, she went next to her girlfriend and saluted before saying "Nurse Ara, reporting for duty!"

Elesis raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity, while everyone else just sweatdropped after hearing that. Raven came up to her and said "Um... you only do that in the army..."

"Oh... well never mind that." She kept smiling while sitting on the bed next to Elesis. "For my knight, I'll always be here and make sure she'll have a speedy recovery." To prove her point, she put an arm around Elesis, who smiled at her in return.

"Thank you... my sexy nurse..." the knight snuggled closer to her and Ara hugged her girlfriend gently.

"We can help too." Rena said while smiling.

"Yeah, we can each help with your recovery, Elesis." Rose added, also smiling.

"I don't mind but your methods have to be approved by me first." Ara stated in a matter of fact way.

"Sounds good." Ciel said as Lu just smiled.

* * *

 _Day 1 (still the same day): Elsword's method_

"So, who's gonna start?" Chung asked as he looked at everyone.

Elsword got up and started going to his room while saying "She's my sister, so I'm obviously first. I know the perfect way to treat her too!"

"I highly doubt that." Aisha muttered as she saw Elsword going into his room.

Not 10 minutes later, he burst into the room with a large bag. "Hey sis! I brought you the ultimate cure!"

Ara raised an eyebrow at him and asked "Are you sure? It kinda looks to me like you're going on a trip."

"I'm positive, this always helped me when I was sick." The younger knight replied.

Elesis heard what her brother said and asked "It's not... the same... when you had... the chicken pox... right?"

"What was it then?" Ara asked her girlfriend.

"He... practically... bathed in... sour milk..."

"Hey, I was young and stupid!" the young knight exclaimed in response. He heard Aisha yelling "STILL ARE!" then some mad giggling. He opened the door and shouted back "NOBODY ASKED YOU!" before answering her sister. "No it's completely different. Here!" He said as he took an item out of the bag.

Ara and Elesis were both annoyed at what was shown to them. The fox girl was the first person to react. "You think a bunch of video games will make her feel better?"

"Hey, it always worked for me." Right there, Elsword coughed a little.

Elesis weakly but firmly stated "Get... out..."

"Come on, trust me. This wi-" he was being pushed to the door by Ara before he could finish his sentence.

"Nope. You blew it. You wasted your chance. I won't allow it. Leave!" the fox girl said as she slammed the door in Elsword's face.

While standing outside, he realized something. "My games are still in there..." The door opened and the bag was thrown at him. He got buried under his games as he said "Thanks."

Back inside Elesis was shaking her head. "Can't believe... we're siblings sometimes..."

Ara went next to her bed before reaching into one of the drawer on their nightstand. "Let's just hope Aisha will have a better idea tomorrow. Now, time for your medicine~" She brought out a huge pill, one which makes you wonder how it can fit in the drawer (not to mention being swallowed), and held it close to the knight.

Elesis hid under the covers while weakly saying "I hate medicines..."

"Hey, don't do that! Be a knight and take your pill!"

"I'd rather be a baby now..."

"Well, you're certainly acting like one."

"Baby want a treat for it..."

Ara giggled a little at that and replied "Okay~ My wittle baby can have a sweet treat for it~"

Elesis got out of the covers a little as she asked "Promise?"

Ara patted her head lightly and said "Promise, love~"

Elesis got out completely and shut her eyes tight while opening her mouth. She swallowed the pill with ease but had a disgusted face afterwards. "Yuck! This sucks..."

Ara giggled a little, then laid down next to Elesis while hugging her close. "Your treat, is to cuddle with your nurse~"

Elesis smiled a little before replying "That's nice... but what if... you'll get sick too?"

Ara smiled lovingly at Elesis for caring about her health and answered "Eun can help me." She then turned into her Eun mode **(A/N: For lack of a better name, sorry...)**. "Now, we're both ready~"

Elesis didn't question the logic behind this. Probably for the better anyway. She just got closer to Ara and the 2 girls gently rested for the remaining time of the day, as Ara used her tails to wrap herself and Elesis in a warm embrace.

* * *

 _Day 2: Aisha's method_

The day started out in the normal fashion as it always has. With a few minor adjustments because of Elesis' sick state, not that she really minded being pampered by her girlfriend, but the fact that her body ached all over, almost felt unbearable. Just almost.

In the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Ara was currently watching a TV show with Elesis, so it wasn't like they were bothered either. The newly self-appointed nurse opened the door to reveal Asiha. "Hi Aisha! You came to help with Elesis' cold?"

"Exactly! And I have the perfect solution, hue hue~" The mage stated very proudly as she went into the room and stood close to Elesis. "Way better, than that peanut for brain, Eslword."

"Anything... is better... than that..." Elesis stated as she crossed her arms.

"So what is this method?" Ara asked as the mage was setting down a cauldron on a table with some vials next to it.

"Simple. I'm gonna make her a potion for her mood." Aisha stated proudly as she began creating her concoction.

Elesis raised an eyebrow and asked "Does… that mean… you'll… cure… me?" Secretly, Ara didn't want that just yet, as she was enjoying caring for her girlfriend as a nurse.

The mage shook her head as she replied "No, unfortunately, that requires a higher level knowledge of potion creating, which I currently do not have. All I can offer now is a method to ease your pain and speed up your recovery."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Ara asked as she went closer to see what exactly Aisha was putting in the cauldron.

The mage poured some yellow liquid into the concoction as she explained. "This potion will help her body's white cells fight off the virus, plus, it'll make her pain go away for a while. I can't tell how long it will last though, so I'll be making 3."

"Why… only… 3?" Elesis weakly asked as she blew her nose.

"This potion can be strenuous on your body, so it's advisable to only make a small amount. In the long run, this could cause you fatigue way sooner than you would normally feel it." The mage explained as she put some weird fruit into the potion.

Ara stood there thinking and said "I don't get it…"

"Think of it as super oil for a regular car. If it is used too much, then regular oil will be used up way faster than normally." Aisha explained as she stirred the cauldron.

"Oooooooooh! Now I get it." Ara said with a smile.

The mage poured some pink liquid into her concoction before saying. "It's done." She took a glass, dipped it into the potion and took it to Elesis. "Here you go~"

The knight sat up, took the glass and drank it without hesitation. Ara looked away annoyed as she said "Wish she took the medicine that easily."

"This… is not… gross… like… that…" Elesis said as she handed the now empty glass back to Aisha.

The mage looked at her watch and said "It should start to take effect in 3… 2… 1."

"Huh? I do… feel… better." Elesis said weakly. She wasn't cured yet but at least it seems it will speed up.

"YAY! It worked!" Ara yelled as she slightly jumped up.

"Hehehe… I saw… under… your skirt…" Elesis said with a blush as Ara gave her a sexy grin.

"Take your medicine nicely and you'll see more~" she replied as her knight now had a very red face.

Aisha gathered her stuff and walked to the door as she said "I'm gonna come back tomorrow with the next glass. You should be okay for the rest of the day."

"Thanks… Aisha." Elesis said as she got under the covers again and closed her eyes.

Ara smiled as she stood at the door with the mage. "Thanks Aisha. I'll see you tomorrow then." She then closed the door as the shorter girl left.

Aisha reached her room and saw Elsword there waiting for her with his arms crossed. "So, tell me how you failed Miss 'I-think-I-know-better-what-my-sister-needs'."

Aisha smirked as she answered "As a matter of fact, my treatment will be given to her 2 more times, since it actually worked, unlike your stupid idea that gaming can cure anyone."

Elsword groaned as he left the room. Thus, Aisha had a pretty good day.

* * *

 _Day 3: Rena and Rose's method (after Aisha gave hers)_

The elf and the gunslinger were currently in Ara and Elesis' room, doing their part in helping with the knight's disease. Rena was currently mashing some herbs in a bowl together while Rose kept looking through her bag that she had brought with her.

"Empyrian vine." Rena said while holding out a hand to Rose. The gunslinger looked through the bag, found what she needed and gave it to her girlfriend. The elf put the vine in the mixture and kept doing her duty.

"So… how will this help Elesis?" Ara asked as she eyed the green goo like substance.

Rose smiled as she answered "It's a special cream. We're combining Rena's herb knowledge with therapy from my homeland. We once tested this out on Elsword and it worked like a charm."

"No wonder he thinks gaming cured him." Ara stated as she crossed her arms in irritation.

Rena sighed in annoyance as she said "Oh don't even get me started on that. He kept insisting it was the games that cured him and he didn't even say thank you for all the trouble we went through for him."

"Yeah… that's my… brother… alright…" Elesis stated as she was sitting on the bed with her back to the board.

"Forget him for now, how will we make Elesis eat this?" Ara asked, since she knew her knight's stubbornness when it comes to medications.

Rose turned to her surprised and asked "Who said anything about eating it?"

"I like… this stuff… already…" Elesis smiled lightly as she crossed her arms and sniffled a big one.

Ara went to get a tissue and then sit next to her girlfriend while having said fabric in front of her nose. "Blow." And that's exactly what the knight did. "I don't want you getting even worse than you are now." the fox girl added while throwing the tissue away.

Elesis wiped the remaining snot off her nose with her sleeve (which obviously went unnoticed by the nurse) before asking "So we just rub it on my back?"

Rena grinned as she answered "You got the rub part down, but not the location for it."

Rose looked at the fox and the knight as she finished for her girlfriend "It has to be rubbed on the chest."

Ara's eyes became stars and yelled "I'LL DO IT! HURRY IT UP ALREADY!" Elesis giggled a little at that while smiling.

The elf then explained "With this, your lungs will be cleared of any mucus that's there and will weaken the virus too, so you'll be able to speak like you always do. Meaning not your sick voice. Also, it gives off a pretty nice mint fragrance."

"How long until it's done?!" Ara shouted while drooling a little with a wicked smile on her face and hearts in her eyes.

Rose sweatdropped and answered "It should be ready any-"

"It's done~"

"-second now…" the gunslinger finished as Rena handed the cream to Ara.

Elesis got under the covers again as she weakly said "Ara… not… in front… of… Rena… and Rose… please…"

The fox girl blushed then turned to Rena and Rose and said "Uh… sorry… could you please give us some privacy?"

The 2 girls grabbed their stuff and went to the door. Before leaving the elf said "Get better soon, Elesis~"

Then Rose added "And don't forget to save up some for the rest of the days. It's best to use just a small amount, as this cream is very strong. Enjoy~"

And with that, Rena and Rose left Ara and Elesis' room. Ara enjoyed applying the cream to her loved one's chest and after a nap, the results were clear. Elesis felt a lot better that night and was able to speak in her normal voice and way. Needless to say, Ara owed the elf and the gunslinger a very big 'thank you' for their help.

* * *

 _Day 4: Raven's method_

"I don't understand how this can help…" Ara said while looking at Raven, who had an exercise sponge under his arm.

"In case you didn't remember, I'm sick not fat." Elesis said as she crossed her arms annoyed.

Raven sighed as he explained "I know you're not fat and this method is as important as any medicine you're taking. Since you can't go out and move at all, your muscles will become sore from just sitting and lying in bed the whole day. In order to get your muscles working again, we'll do some minor exercises."

"As her nurse, I won't allow anything too strenuous." Ara stated firmly while crossing her arms looking angrily at Raven.

The mercenary sighed and replied "These are very simple. Ara, just hold up her arms and legs a little, pretend like she's walking or rowing a boat and that should be enough until she recovers completely. So once you're completely fine again, you'll be easily able to move again even though you were bedridden for so long."

"Well… if it's light training that might do some good." Elesis stated to her girlfriend.

Ara thought about for a few minutes before saying "Alright, but you'll turn around Raven. I won't have you sneak a peek at my knight's most delicate features. Those are only for me."

"Fine, fine…" he said as he turned back. Rave could hear Elesis being helped on the sponge and as soon as he got the ready signal they started the training. "Alright, first, stretch her hands up…"

 _*1.5 hour later*_

"… and let her legs down. That should be enough." Raven said as he could hear Ara putting Elesis back in bed. "So, how do you feel?"

"Hm…" Elesis did feel that her muscles aren't that sore anymore and some of her pain went away as well. "Yeah, my muscles do feel better. Thanks."

Raven got his sponge, put it under his arm and walked to the door. Before leaving he turned to Ara and said "Never underestimate my knowledge."

"He can be such a bother sometimes." The fox girl stated while looking annoyed.

Elesis got under the covers and said "Honey, I'm a little tired. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Okay, sweetie~" Ara replied and went next to her girlfriend to cuddle her. She also transformed again and wrapped her tails around herself and her girlfriend before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _Day 5: Eve's method_

"Why do I feel like the board guy in an Operation game?" Elesis asked sarcastically, as Eve's method was under way.

The nasod queen got her 2 drones above Elesis and had them use some kind of blue light on her body. "Moby and Remy will scan your body and identify the main sources of the virus that resides within your body." Eve answered in her usual voice.

Ara tilted her head in confusion and asked "What will happen after that?"

Before Eve could answer, her drones stopped the scan and floated back to their master's side. Eve made a holographic computer panel appear before her and checked it. "Alright, now for the treatment." Moby and Remy then floated above Elesis' stomach. Needless to say, the knight got a little nervous.

"Uh… what happens now?" Elesis asked as she started sweating a little in fear.

"Laser treatment." Eve answered as her drones shot small lasers at the knight.

Ara obviously got panicked and practically shrieked "EVE! WHAT THE HELL?! I WON'T ALLOW THIS! STOP IT NOW!" the fox girl yelled while flailing her arms everywhere.

"If we stop now or you interrupt Moby and Remy, Elesis may get seriously injured or even die." The nasod queen explained, which caused Ara to stop and stand still, as if she were frozen.

Her 2 drones were soon done and floated back to her master's side. Elesis looked at Eve a little madly and asked "Just what was that?"

Eve calmly explained "We removed the main virus from your body with laser treatment. The heat created by the laser destroyed the main cause. Now, all that's left are the other bacteria, still spread across your body."

"So, how did this help exactly?" Ara asked as a big question mark appeared above her head.

Eve was walking out the door as she answered "I took one sick day away." And with that she left the 2 lovers' room.

"She didn't even stay to listen to our thanks." Elesis said while rubbing her stomach.

Ara nodded in agreement then asked her girlfriend "Are you hungry, hun~?"

"I wouldn't mind an apple…"

"Say no more, sweetie~!" And Ara was already gone, leaving Elesis dumbstruck with how quick she can sometimes be.

"I'm just glad she slows down when it's the most important." The knight said to herself, before closing her eyes and taking a nap. Later, when she woke up, her girlfriend was holding a whole basket of fruits. Elesis wasn't in the mood for explaining stuff and just ate anything Ara had given her. Least she wasn't hungry that night.

* * *

 _Day 6: Chung's method_

"If you have video games in your bag too, I'm gonna throw you into Elsword's room." Ara stated firmly with her arms crossed, as Chung was inside their room with a very similar bag that Elsword had with him on the first day.

The cannon wielder rolled his eyes and answered "Of course not, only Elsword thinks that." He then reached into his bag… "I brought this to help." …and pulled a bottle of water.

Both girls had blank expressions on their faces as Chung was beaming a very radiant smile. The knight was the one to ask "What is this treatment exactly?"

Chung showed his bag containing the same bottles of water before answering "My country has the best mineral waters for illnesses. Just drink these up and you'll be fine in no time."

"There are like 50 bottles here." Ara said as she looked at the water bottles.

"Yeah, she needs to drink all of them, so get to it." The cannon wielder said while crossing his arms.

Elesis just looked at Chung unbelievingly and asked "Just what do I look like? A water balloon?"

Chung laughed a bit and replied "Of course not. This is guaranteed to work. An illness can leave you dehydrated, but Hamel's natural bottles of water, the ones I have here, are guaranteed to take away the thirst that an illness leaves behind. Or in this case, has inside you still. My parents gave me these all the times and you can clearly see it helped."

"I'm guessing water's not the only thing you took." Ara stated with her arms crossed.

"Of course. I got some medications and all the rest, but believe me, this is the main reason why I never stayed sick for long." He then went to the door to leave but turned back to the 2 girls before closing it. "Trust me, it'll work." The cannon wielder then closed the door and left.

"I can't believe how some people are so gullible." Ara said as she began putting away the water bottles.

Elesis looked at her and asked "So, what did your family use when you got sick, hun?"

Ara beamed a bright smile while answering "My village's fox totem, of course~ It has mystic healing powers that works best with other medications~"

The red knight sweatdropped and thought _"Now who's the gullible one here?"_ Still, she was relieved that in this, she was only the nurse. Having the fox totem there would be a bit too much for her to handle in this situation.

"Oh by the way, I work as a totem myself when I'm transformed, so I got you covered, sweetie~" Ara stated with a very bright smile.

Elesis wasn't even that surprised by this, but she didn't argue. After all, the tail blanket her girlfriend provided was way better than the one they usually use. No way will she put a stop to that anytime soon.

* * *

 _Day 7: Add's method_

"Yep, I so saw this one coming." Elesis stated while looking at the scientist in an annoyed way.

"I'm seriously not surprised." Ara said as she kept looking at the boy in the same manner.

Add's method was way too obvious, even for the idiot. Well, maybe not to every idiot… *cough* Elsword *cough* "What? If you saw this coming, then you know it works. When was I ever wrong?"

"You told Aisha that scorpions can be distracted with roses." Elesis said with her arms crossed.

"You once said that Rena was a spy for the dark elves." Ara stated while looking annoyed.

"Let's not forget your April fool's prank, where you practically lied to us about Ariel having a crush on Echo." Elesis added before continuing "I still can't believe we fell for that one…"

Add sweatdropped while looking annoyed before replying "Fine, so I was wrong in minor stuff and really? Pulling my April Fool's prank into this case? That's a day when I'm allowed to screw anyone over!"

"Except Eve." the 2 girls said as Add growled in irritation.

"I swear to God, one day she'll fall for a prank I do!"

"Ask Ain for help. He knows deities." Elesis said while smirking.

Add looked at her even more annoyed and said "I'd rather ask help from a toaster."

Meanwhile, Ara just took the bag and placed it next to Elesis' bed. "Well, thanks for the chocolate, Add. I actually think it would be best if I gave these to her after she's cured."

Add just shrugged as he replied "Fine by me, but eat this now." he then threw a small candy bar to Elesis, which the knight caught.

She looked puzzled and asked. "And… why should I eat this now?"

"I took the liberty of putting a very small amount of medicine in it. It's not that much, just 1% of the whole stuff, so you won't even feel it. However, it will make you fall asleep." the scientist answered.

Ara then asked "So… shouldn't she eat this at night? Before going to sleep?"

"It's a strong medicine, so she'll feel tired even when getting up after the nap. It's best to take it now, then when she wakes up later in the evening, it'll be better to have her normal sleep."

Elesis unwrapped the treat and said "Well… here goes." before eating the whole stuff. Once she finished, she gave out a large yawn "Okay… I'm really… tired… thanks… for the treat…" and then she got knocked out.

Ara was dumbstruck and said "You weren't kidding about the stuff, that's for sure…"

Add went to the door and before leaving he said "Well, I never joke about my stuff."

"Not surprised you made this, Doc." Ara said as she giggled a bit.

Add simply left the room after that, giving space to the 2 girls. Ara transformed and lied down next to her knight, as she joined her in dream land.

* * *

 _Day 8: Ain's method_

Ain was in the 2 girls' room, currently attending to the patient in his own… uh… unique way, as he was in his spiritualism form. "Oh Great Spirit of Ishtar! Please, lend us your brilliant powers in order to heal the body of your unworthy and wretched child! ..." He chanted in a very high and echoing voice as he kept throwing his arms up and down while having his eyes closed. Yes, his method is a pray to his Goddess. Ara should have known better that the priest like person would do such a thing.

Elesis looked at Ain angrily as she asked "Did he just call me wretched and unworthy?!"

Ara sweatdropped and replied "I don't even wanna know where he got this incantation from…"

"If you ask me, I think he made it up. Maybe he's still doing so along the way…" Elesis said, unsure whether this really is written down somewhere or not.

During this conversation, Ain was seemed to be in a trans and just kept on going with his monologue. Or not his… heck even I don't if it's his or not… "… And let your pure spirit shine on the way towards the land of Paradise!"

Elesis sweatdropped before asking "He knows I'm not dead, right?"

"Actually… I have no idea at this point…" Ara said as she grabbed a chair to finally sit down, since this chanting has been going on for over 30 minutes now. "I wonder how long this will take…"

 _*3 hours later*_

Ara and Elesis were fast asleep, while Ain was getting to the end of his method. Thank God already! "May our prayers be heard. Amen!" After finishing his (heck of a) long speech, Ain returned to his normal form and smiled. "That should be enough. How do you feel, Ms. Knight?" He then noticed that Elesis was fast asleep and that Ara too was catching 'Z'-s in a chair nearby. Ain just smiled more as he said "Wow, I must be improving to have such a calming effect on Ms. Fox too. No doubt, Ishtar is happy with my progress here." He then left the room, proud of his handy work.

In the evening, Ara woke up and checked on her girlfriend (who was still asleep) and was surprised to see that she was getting better. "Eun… is this the work of…"

" **I have no idea… And I wouldn't question things like this… just… let it go, Ara."** the fox spirit inside the girl replied and Ara did just that. She hugged Elesis and went to get some dinner for her before calling it a day.

* * *

 _Day 9: Lu and Ciel's method_

"Bat wings~" Ciel added said ingredients into a pot that Lu was happily stirring above a small blue flame that she and Ciel had conjured in Ara and Elesis' room. Interestingly enough, the flame only emitted enough heat to boil the cauldron that the demon queen was using and didn't burn anything. The 2 girls were amazed by this.

"Rat skull~" Lu said as her butler handed her master the next ingredient. Elesis covered her head with her blanket and exclaimed "I'm so not gonna eat or drink that!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Ara said as she started turning a little green.

Ciel then spoke up "It's not for consumption. You just have to inhale the scent of this."

"That doesn't make me any more comfortable!" Elesis exclaimed, still under her cover.

"Snake venom~" Ciel handed Lu the ingredient.

Ara was now voicing her concerns of this method "I'm starting to have regrets agreeing to this…"

Lu just smiled cutely at Ara before saying "Don't worry. I saved the best ingredient for last~"

Elesis peeked out of her blanket and asked "What might that be?"

The demon queen simply went to Ara and pulled a piece of hair off her head. The fox girl yelped in surprise then asked "Hey what's the big idea, Lu?!"

"The last ingredient is a piece of hair from the person's beautiful loved one~" she then dropped the hair piece in the concoction, as the substance let out a puff of blue smoke shaped like a heart.

"That part I like…" Elesis said as Ara blew her a kiss and winked.

Ciel took the cauldron closer to Elesis and said "Okay, just take a big sniff and that's it."

Elesis raised her eyebrow in suspicion and asked "That's all?"

Lu just smiled brightly at her as she replied "That's all~"

The knight leaned over her bed and took a big sniff of the stuff. That resulted in her instantly fainting. Ara just stared at her knocked out love and asked "Was that supposed to happen?"

"Yep~ Ciel, dispose of the rest." Lu said as her butler left the room to take care of the chore. "Well, that's it. See you girls later~" the demon queen said as she skipped out of the room.

Ara was still dumbstruck but at this point there wasn't really anything else she could do, so the fox girl just shrugged and took her place next to Elesis and wrapped her in the usual tail blanket. The Red Knight slept through the rest of the day.

* * *

 _Day 10_

The next morning came by pretty quick for Elesis. All she remembered was smelling the demon's weird brew and that's it. However, she could have sworn that the thing smelled like Ara. She decided not to tell her girlfriend about this information though. The knight sat up and stretched then got surprised. She felt completely fine. "Well damn. Lu's pretty good."

Ara then stirred as she was slowly waking up. "Morning hun~" She then realized that Elesis was sitting up and looked completely fine. "Wait… are you…"

The knight just smiled and said "I'm cured."

At that, the fox girl quickly pounced at Elesis and gave her a very big hug. "I'm so happy! You're finally better!"

"Yep. Let's go on a date!"

"YAY!"

 _Later that day_

Everyone was happy to see Elesis all well again (though Elsword was still sulking about his treatment being blown). After some idle chat, the fox girl and her knight were walking to a restaurant where they had a lunch reservation. On the way, however, many people came up to Elesis and wanted her to help them. Ara got in the way of that and quickly pulled Elesis away from the group while yelling "SHE'S BUSY ALREADY! SHE'LL HELP SOME OTHER TIME!" and quickly went inside the restaurant where she made sure her knight was seated comfortably.

"Hehehe, I guess I owe you one for that." Elesis said as she smiled at her girlfriend.

Ara simply stated "From now, you'll take me wherever you go. No argument." She then raised her drink.

Elesis raised hers and replied "No argument."

The 2 girls had a great day and made sure that Elesis never left Ara's side again. Ever.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ciel: Hey Boss, can I dump the rest of this concoction down your toilet?**

 **Like hell! I remember what happened the last time you did that!**

 **Lu: This won't blow your toilet up. I think…**

 **Still, NO!**

 **Ciel: Then how should I get rid of it?**

 ***opens a portal* Here. Throw it into the demon realm.**

 **Ciel: *does that* Least I don't have to carry that thing around anymore.**

 **Lu: We hope you enjoyed this part! Stay tuned for more! Bye bye~**

 **Hey, that was my line!**

 **Next time: Lu takes centre stage as Ara, Elesis, Rena and Rose will help her get over a trouble she has.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Family

**I** **t's time for the next part of this fic. As I stated at the end of the previous chapter, this one will give more attention to Lu** **, but not the way you may first think** **. With that said let's-**

 **Lu: *sets off fireworks in the background* WOOOOOHOOOOOOO! I'M IN THE SPOTLIGHT! ADORE ME!~~~**

 **Oh boy… I may have made a mistake with this…**

 **Add: Gee, you think?**

 **Shut up, Add.**

 **Add: I kept telling you it would get to her head but no. You just had to go through with this stupid concept of yours.**

 **I said shut up...**

 **Add: Should have made a bet with the others on this.**

 **Lu, eat his chocolates!**

 **Lu: *salutes* On it! *bolts off***

 **Add: HEY! *rushes after her***

 **That'll teach him to listen. So, I-**

 **Lu: *shouts from another room* XDANTE DOESN'T OWN ME OR ANYTHING ELSE, JUST THIS STORY! HATERS GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE! EVERYONE ELSE, ENJOY!~**

 **She always says that... oh well, less work for me.**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword-RS, Aisha-VP, Raven-RF, Chung-DC, Eve-CN, Add-LP, Ain-EE, LuCiel-CH/DL, Rena-WS, Rose-ST, Ara-YR and Elesis-BH**

* * *

 **A Little Drop of Romance**

 **Chapter 8: New Family**

On a warm and sunny day, one should be outside while hanging out with friends and family. Or loved ones. Out of the 2, only the second half was true for the fiery red knight of Elrios.

Elesis was sitting on a hospital bed while her foxy girlfriend was closely watching the doctor remove the cast from the knight's arm. The day has finally arrived for Elesis to remove that damn thing. She just hated how it sometimes itched uncontrollably and she just couldn't do anything against it. Luckily, Ara was more than happy to help in such occasion as her transformed tails could reach the spots. Who knew they were that useful?

Anyway, there was a... 'slight' problem before the appendage could have been taken off. Namely, a stubborn knight, who refuses to take a spoon full of medicine.

The doctor sighed before turning to Ara and asked "Is she always like this?"

"Actually... she's usually worse." the fox girl then giggled a little.

Elesis frowned and replied "Yeah, thanks a lot, hun..."

"Anything for my sweetheart~"

The doctor sighed again before asking "Is there any way she'll drink this? I really need to check on my other patients."

Ara stood up and was now facing Elesis "Drink it or no happy time tonight."

Elesis looked like she was going in shock and gasped "You wouldn't dare deny me of that!"

"Try me~"

The knight just grunted and opened her mouth while closing her eyes. The doctor gave her the medicine which she swallowed. Then immediately regretted it. "Blegh! I swear, these things get worse every single time..."

Ara giggled before saying "Least it's over now, right doctor?"

"I need to check thoroughly before answering." She said as he was taking of the cast. Once it was off, she asked the knight to try flexing her arm and do some moves with it. Everything seemed alright. "Perfect. It seems you are as good as new."

"It still feels a little weird..."

"It's an after effect. The pain may come back from time to time for a few months, it's natural with this type of injury. Also, you cannot do anything too strenuous for at least a month. Are we clear?"

"I'll make sure she rests her arm." Ara replied while holding her loved one's hand then intertwining their fingers with each other.

"That I can imagine." The doctor said before turning to write something on a piece of paper. She then gave it to Ara. "Make sure she takes one of these pills every night for 2 weeks, then come back for a check-up."

Elesis groaned as she said "Must I have to?"

The doctor then asked Ara "Are you sure she's a knight and not a baby?"

"Ha ha, very funny..." the knight said while crossing her arm.

"Does it count that she's my baby?~" Ara replied while giggling which made the doctor giggle a little too.

Elesis simply pouts and says "Least they don't put a diaper on me..."

* * *

 _*A little while later, at the park*_

After finishing up at the hospital, Ara took out Elesis for some ice cream. The 2 girls were happily walking through the park while enjoying their treat, along with the park's wonderful view.

"Finally, I can enjoy using 2 arms again."

"Don't forget to take it easy for the next few weeks, hun~" Ara reminded her girlfriend, who just simply nodded happily at that.

"I know, but at least I can do this~" Elesis said before giving her girlfriend a big hug and a kiss.

Ara hugged her back and replied "I'm happy you are doing this~"

"So what else should we do?" Elesis asked.

Ara thought for a moment, then noticed some people in the distance doing all sorts of activities. "Let's go check that out." the little devil said while pointing at the people gathered there.

The knight and her fox walked to the area and saw that a big group of people were doing all sorts of family activities, like playing with a ball, playing tennis, having a picnic or just talking while enjoying each other's company.

Elesis smiled at the scene and said "Isn't this nice? This is what we're fighting for."

"When we need to."

"True. Wonder how the guys are doing with their task." the knight thought while eating her ice cream. True enough, Elsword, Raven, Chung, Add, Ciel and Ain all left for an important task a couple of days ago. Neither of them told any details to any of the girls, only that they will be gone for a while, and that they shouldn't be worried about them.

Ara looked up at the skies before asking "I wonder what it is that only boys are needed for..."

* * *

 _*With the boys, undisclosed location*_

"Alright, this is it. It all comes down to this. And... GOOOOO!" Chung yelled before showing his cards to the others around the table. "Ha! I got a Flush! Top that!" He was about to take the loot on the table before Add slammed his cards on it.

"Royal Straight Flush." The psycher simply stated as he took the money from the cannon wielder.

"That's the 10th time in a row!"

Add just smirked as he replied "Lady luck likes me."

Chung simply stomped off to get a drink. Ain was at the table observing the scene and said "Is this also a part of human nature?"

"Being pi**ed off at your bad fortune? Pretty much." Add answered before taking a swing of his beverage.

"I actually meant the cheating you did." Ain stated as he drank from his soda.

Add simply chuckled before showing a card in his hand "It's not cheating..." then he slipped it in his sleeve before getting a different card from his other sleeve "...if you aren't caught cheating."

Ain just raised an eyebrow in curiosity before saying "The human nature is truly interesting."

Seems the urgent work the boys were 'asked' to do, was to simply have a guys' get away. They should pray not to get busted.

* * *

 _*Back at the park*_

"You ever wonder what it would be like if we had a kid?" Elesis asked Ara after finishing her treat.

Ara looked at her questioningly before asking "Don't you mean when we'll have a kid?"

"Isn't it a little early for us to adopt one?"

"I didn't say anything about adopting."

Elesis was confused about this but still asked "Uh... we're both girls... how can we 'make' a kid?"

Ara just smiled brightly at Elesis as she answered "Simple~ My tails~"

"Huh?"

"They can help us reproduce~"

"That's... both exciting and creepy. I'm not sure if I'm ready though." Elesis said while rubbing her head.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" came a very loud and angry voice, directed at the young couple.

"Wait that voice..." Ara said as she looked in the direction the voice came from. Sure enough, her suspicions were correct. It was Lu. And she didn't seem happy at all.

Lu was now facing the 2 girls with a very angry expression. "Kids this, kids that! Kids kids kids! Stupid parents! Who needs them!? All parents are total and worthless losers! The world would be better without them!" Then she ran off in the direction of their home.

Everyone close was stunned by what happened. Elesis then turned to the families and said "She's just having a rough time, our apologies." That seemed to have worked, as everyone went back to their own business. Though, she was still puzzled by all this. "Just what made her like that?"

"Why was she so angry about having kids and being a parent?" Ara asked as she and her girlfriend started walking back home too.

"We'll need to call Ciel. Maybe he'll know what this is about." Elesis suggested to which Ara nodded. The day has just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

 _*Elgang home, a few minutes later*_

Rena and Rose were playing on their console, as they did some of the time before making dinner for the group. Rena kept insisting that she can handle making it alone but she could never make Rose back down in helping her ever since the 2 of them started dating. Not like she was bothered by it, since it just meant spending more time with her beloved girlfriend.

"So where are the others?" Rose asked while still concentrating on their game.

"Ara took Elesis to the hospital to get her cast off."

"Oh finally. It will be good to have things back to normal."

"Kinda normal."

"True, nothing is ever too normal with us." the gunslinger giggled at the end of her sentence.

"Not like I really mind that. Keeps us sharp." Rena replied before continuing "Aisha went to Sander, she wanted to investigate some strange runes the residents found, so she'll be away for a while. Eve is in Altera, trying to find some Nasod remains, so she'll be out of the group for some time as well."

"And we all know the guys went to some place they wouldn't tell us."

"They're not working at all, right?"

"Yep~ Don't need to be a genius to figure that out."

"Then it's good Add isn't here." Rena said which made both girls laugh hard.

"What about Lu though?" The gunslinger asked about the last currently absent member.

"She just went outside somewhere. No idea where and why." Rena shrugged as the screen said _'Player 1 wins!'_ "And that's 13/5 for me~"

"It's actually 13/6. I said we'd count the training room practice too." Rose said pointing a finger at her girlfriend.

The elf giggled and said "If you wish, then okay. I won, so I'm gonna be on top tonight~"

Rose turned off the console and the TV before saying "It's not like I really lost."

Rena smirked and asked "Then how about making a little more... serious bet?"

"Like?"

"Let's say... the loser next time... will have to carry our babies~" Rena then laughed hard when Rose almost fell face first on the kitchen floor.

Overcoming her shock she asked "What?! How can either of us do that?"

"I'm an elf. I have access to many magic that can help either one of us carry a baby~ What do you say?~"

Rose thought about it for a little before giving her answer. It was then that Lu came into the house and heard the gunslinger say "Alright, you're on! The loser next time will have to carry our child!"

Rena giggled as she prepared the bowls and plates to make dinner while answering "Perfect~"

"SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP!" the demon queen yelled making the couple turn to her with wide eyes. "Who the heck wants kids?! Or parents?! Or any kind of family! It just sucks!" And then she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

Rena and Rose were still in shock, even after several minutes had passed, about Lu's sudden outburst. "When did she get back?" Rena asked as Rose shrugged.

"What's her problem anyway? I've never seen her like this before." Rose said while scratching her head.

"That's what we want to find out too." Elesis said as she stepped into the kitchen with Ara.

Rena smiled at them and said "Nice to see you're doing alright again, Elesis."

The knight smiled back and replied "Thanks but we need to figure out what's up with Lu."

"I doubt she'll answer our questions." Rose said as she started cutting up vegetables for dinner.

"So we'll call Ciel after dinner." Ara said and the others nodded to the plan.

* * *

 _*At night, after dinner*_

"I'm done." Lu stated simply as she got up from her seat and left the table. The others now knew that something was very wrong, since the demon queen barely ate anything at all, didn't say a word during dinner, haven't got seconds or even touched her dessert and that she didn't thank the food. The 4 girls left at the table looked at each other in worry. Something was very wrong here.

"She was like this earlier too?" Rena asked with worry from Ara and Elesis, still seated at the table.

The knight nods and says "Yeah, she just... lashed out at us, only because we were talking about starting a family."

"Just like with us..." Rose stated in a thoughtful way.

Ara got her phone out and said while dialing "I'm calling Ciel. Maybe he'll know what's going on."

The girls nodded as Rena got up and looked at the leftover food. "I made this big pie for dessert, knowing Lu would have a lot... what am I gonna do with it now?"

"Just save it up for tomorrow, dear. I'm certain that we can have our regular Lu back tomorrow and she'll be dying to eat most of it." Rose reassured her as she appeared next to her. The elf smiled and together, they put away the rest of the food.

"How long does it take for Ciel to pick up his phone?" Elesis asked as she finished her drink. Just then, Ara's phone started ringing for a video message with Ciel. "He sure took his sweet time."

Ara giggled and answered her phone, showing Ciel with a nice hotel room background. _"Hey girls. Something up?"_

Rena appeared over Ara's shoulder and said "Lu's been acting strange today."

 _"How strange?"_ Ciel asked. The girls then told the demon butler what happened earlier that day. He simply sighed while closing his eyes before replying. _"I know exactly what's wrong. I just didn't think it would happen while I'm away..."_

"So this has happened before?" Elesis asked and Ciel nodded his head to the question.

"What's her problem then?" Rose asked as the butler scratched the back of his head.

" _Lu's sad because she doesn't have a caring mother..."_ After hearing the answer, every girl just stared at him dumbfounded. Ciel then continued _"Most demons never know their parents and even if they do, it's nothing good. Royal demons like Lu come from a family that doesn't know their ancestors and are left alone from almost the very beginning. All she had were strict instructors. The first time she witnessed kindness... was when I took care of her after escaping from Karis..."_

"That certainly explains a lot..." Rena said as she wiped away a tear from her face.

"So what can we do about it?" Elesis asked, hoping to somehow help the demon queen.

The butler just sighed again and replied _"You'll just have to wait until it passes... even I couldn't do anything to change it... Well, gotta go uh... for a... tactical meeting! Bye!"_ Then the feed got cut.

"Tactical meeting. What a joke. I clearly saw the poker table in the background." Rose stated as she crossed her arms in annoyance "Plus, the girls serving him drinks".

"I say we make them do all the chores around here for a month after they get back." Ara proposed the idea, to which everyone nodded their head in agreement. She then continued "I don't know about you guys... but I want to do something for Lu. We can't just let her be all moody like that..."

"I completely agree..." Rena stated before looking at the ground in a troubled way "...but what can we do?"

All the girls thought long and hard about how to help their troubled friend. Then Elesis thought of something "So basically... Lu never had a mother, right?" Everyone nodded before the knight continued "Then let's give her the 4 best moms ever." She stated as the others looked surprised but then nodded at the plan.

Ara then stood up and raised her fist in the air. "Operation: Best Moms for Lu is under way!"

"YEAH!" All the girls said as they began thinking of what to do with Lu the next day.

* * *

 _*The next day, Lu's room*_

The demon queen was in a deep sleep as the rays of the morning Sun shined through the curtains. She woke up, not feeling any better since yesterday. "Ha... another miserable day..."

"Not if we can help it~"

Lu screamed as she fell out of the bed and landed on her face on the floor. She got up and saw that Ara was in her room, fully clothed and smiling at her. "The heck are you doing in my room?!"

Ara just clapped her hands together and replied "Waiting for you to wake up for your morning bath~"

Lu just blinked dumbfounded before saying "Huh?"

The little devil then picked up Lu in her arms and was taking her into the bathroom. "Come on now~"

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk on my own, you know!" the demon queen shouted as she kept fidgeting in Ara's arms but soon stopped.

In the bathroom, Ara quickly took off Lu's clothes and dropped her in the hot water. Literally. "Your clothes are still dry, so don't worry"

"Blagh! Hot! Next time, let me just get in by myself! Wait... there won't be a next time!" Lu yelled from the bathtub as Ara put her clothes in the washing machine. The demon queen sighed and decided to lay back in the water. "Well... least this bath is nice... GAH!" she got her foot yanked up in the air, making her head dunk into the water. After a few seconds, she forced herself back up while gasping for air and looking angrily at Ara. "What the hell?! I almost drowned!"

The little devil just kept smiling and said "Oh, don't worry~ I'm just gonna give you a nice scrub~" she replied while holding up a large brush.

"I can do it myself!" Lu yelled but Ara already started scrubbing her foot. Rather roughly too... "Hey! Not so hard!" This kept on going as Ara scrubbed her whole body. "Watch where you're using that thing! Quit it already!" And the whole time Lu kept yelling.

After 15 minutes (which was hell for Lu), Ara picked Lu up again and used a towel to dry her. "Alright, here are your clothes~"

Lu took the clothes from Ara but immediately noticed something was off. "These aren't my clothes! These are frilly baby stuff!" She said while holding up a pink overall with a blue flower on it.

"All your other clothes are in the wash." The little devil replied.

Lu, however, just went to her wardrobe and took out a plain white shirt, a black skirt and yellow shoes. "I keep these just in case. Now can we please go have breakfast?! And I don't need you feeding me!"

Ara giggled as she replied "Of course you don't, silly~"

"First thing we agreed on during the whole day." Lu said as she and Ara went to get breakfast.

* * *

 _*In the kitchen*_

Rena was humming a song to herself while preparing breakfast. She noticed Ara and Lu coming in and smiled "Good morning~"

Lu looked like she bit into an extremely sour lemon as she replied "It's not. I'm hungry..." then took her seat at the table as Ara left. "Am I the only one eating?"

Rena nodded and replied "Yeah, we all ate a little earlier. We had to make some arrangements and plans~"

Lu raised her eyebrow in suspicion but decided to ask about it later. "Whatever, just give me the usual."

Rena put a plate full of vegetables in front of her. "Here you go~"

Lu just stared at the food disapprovingly and said "Oh come on! This isn't what I usually have!" The elf then picked her up and took a seat in the demon queen's chair with Lu in her lap. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Rena took a slice of carrot and held it in front of Lu's mouth "Say 'Aaaa'~"

Lu crossed her arms and yelled "I'm not a baby! And this ain't food for breakfast! Now give me-" her words were cut short as the elf used the opportunity to feed Lu the carrot piece.

Rena smiled and patted Lu's head while saying "Good Girl~ Ready for the next?~" she then picked up a piece of broccoli.

Lu looked angrier than before and said "I hate you..."

* * *

 _*Several hours later*_

Lu got through breakfast (though she has no idea how) and the rest of her day was just as tedious as her morning. Rena even made her burp after breakfast. Then she was forced to stay in her room until lunch, which was a bowl of fruits for her. This time being fed by Rose. To Lu's surprise, this was even worse than with Rena. It was the afternoon now and Lu was resting under a tree outside. "Finally... some peace..."

But it was short lived as Elesis stood in her way, blocking the Sun "Hi Lu~"

The demon queen sighed and murmured "Of course..." She then asked the knight "What do you want?"

"Oh just the usual~ Let's play~" She said as she showed her a ball.

Lu smiled a little as she said "Least that's normal." Or so she thought. Elesis sit down straight in front of her and (extremely) slowly rolled the ball to Lu. The demon queen just looked at the ball in annoyance. "I spoke too soon..."

The 2 spent some time playing like this before Elesis picked Lu up and went inside. "Alright~ Time for some video games~"

"Finally! I vote on something action!" Lu said in an excited way but even that was short lived as Elesis presented her the game. "Digital Tower Building?! Oh come on!" And thus began another round of torture for Lu.

* * *

 _*2 hours later*_

Lu sighed as she went outside for some fresh air. This day is going very bad for her. "There's no way it can get any worse..."

"Hey Lu~" Rose said being behind the demon queen.

Lu just looked annoyed as she sighed "I really should just shut up..." she turned to Rose and asked in a very impolite way "What do you want?"

"I was thinking we should go and see a movie~" Rose stated simply.

Lu actually got a little excited about that. "Okay, that sounds alright." The 2 then left to catch a good movie. There was no way they could screw this up. Right?

Turns out, the demon queen was terribly wrong with her assumption. Rose took her to watch a baby movie with ponies in it. "Isn't this nice Lu?" Rose asked as she looked at the demon queen who was simply sulking in her seat.

She sarcastically replied "Time of my life..." then she let out a huge yawn. Rose kept watching the movie with a smile, as Lu just felt like ending her own life then and there.

* * *

 _*Back at home, dinner time*_

Everyone was at the table as Rena presented dinner to the group. They were having nice sandwiches but Lu's was filled with veggies. "THAT DOES IT!" she yelled as she threw her plate at the wall so hard it shattered into a million pieces, with all the food scattered around it.

"What was that for Lu?" Elesis asked angrily.

"That was uncalled for!" Rena yelled as she got up and started cleaning the mess.

"You all suck!" Lu yelled as the other girls were surprised.

Rose sighed and decided to admit their plan "Look, we called Ciel yesterday and know why you acted so weird. We thought you would feel better if we acted like your moms."

Lu slammed her hand on the table that resonated a small shockwave throughout the house. "Mothers?! You may as well have been killers! Nothing today was fun! All you did was act like a bunch of lame... things! I don't even know what to call you guys! Mothers?! Ha! I pity your kids already! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST MOMS EVER!" She then bolted upstairs and slammed her door shut.

After cleaning up the mess, the rest of the girls went to the living room and sit on the couch. All of them felt extremely lame. "Who are we kidding... she's right..." Elesis said as she turned on the TV.

Ara just looked at her and said "But I was so caring and..." the knight looked at her expectantly before the little devil continued "...and a total loser..."

"Like seriously... I'm the only one who can take that diet... and even I wouldn't like it!" Rena yelled as she put her head on Rose's shoulder.

The gunslinger put an arm around her girlfriend and said "What was I thinking? I took her to a lame movie... I thought I was gonna die of boredom!"

"Let's face it... we're awful parents..." Ara stated as she hugged Elesis close.

The knight put an arm on the back of her girlfriend before saying "Maybe not..." Everyone turned to her surprised as she continued "Lu liked us before... so why don't we just do stuff we did before? She enjoyed those."

"How would that help with her dilemma?" Rena questioned.

Rose then said "She's right. All we have to do is remind ourselves that she's Lu, not a complete stranger because that's how we basically treated her today."

"I'm willing to try again." Rena said as the other 3 girls also nodded.

"Take 2 then." Elesis said as they all went to their rooms to reformulate their plans before going to sleep.

* * *

 _*The next day*_

Lu woke up feeling even more irritated than yesterday. "Gah... they better not be a bother again... then again... I may have been a little too harsh on them..."

"It's fine, we deserved it." Ara said making Lu fall out of her bed again, but this time the little devil caught her. "You should be more careful, Lu."

The demon queen got on her feet and replied "Least you caught me. I won't let you carry me though."

Ara simply smiled and said "I wasn't planning to. You have 2 feet, I'm sure you can use them." Lu raised an eyebrow in suspicion before the little devil picked up her towel. "I have your bath ready~"

"Uh... thanks." she said before going to the bathroom and into the bathtub. It wasn't as hot as yesterday, but still enjoyable. _"Something's weird..."_ Lu thought as she saw Ara sitting behind her while reading a magazine. "Anything good in there?"

"Actually yes, there are awesome fine boots." Ara replied with a smile on her face.

Lu blushed before asking "Well... could we check next week? If that's okay?"

The little devil smiled and replied "Sure thing~"

"Um... could you... wash my back... please?" the demon queen asked shyly.

Ara took a sponge and started washing Lu's back, this time gently. After another 5 minutes she said "Okay, I think that's enough Lu~"

She got out of the tub and dried herself with the towel she was handed. The demon queen then went to her wardrobe and saw that her normal attire was there. She quickly changed into them and went downstairs with Ara.

* * *

 _*In the kitchen*_

Lu saw that everyone in the house was there and something smelling good. Given yesterday's treatment, Lu expected to be given garbage. After taking her usual seat Rena put a British style breakfast before her. She was taken aback with how good it looked and asked "Wow... is this for real?"

The elf simply nodded as she sit down into her seat. "Of course~ Enjoy everyone~"

The demon queen quickly started devouring her meal. Given yesterday's treatment, she practically starved to death, especially at night when she didn't eat anything at all. Lu finished her breakfast in record time and let out a satisfied sigh. "That was good. Thanks Rena~"

The elf giggled and said "You're welcome~" while eating her egg.

Elesis got up and said "If you're up for it Lu, how about a soccer challenge?"

Lu perked up at that and said "You're on!~"

The 2 girls ran outside and from the window, Rose clearly saw the 2 trying to take the ball from one another. "Seems she's turning back to her normal self."

"After yesterday, she would have held a grudge against us for weeks." Ara said as she finished up the rest of her breakfast.

Rena finished her food as well and said "I'm just glad she's happy again." Then she put the dishes into the dishwasher. "So, what do you guys like for lunch?"

"How about we let Lu decide?" Rose offered to which the other girls happily nodded. She went outside and said "Hey, all-star players! What would be good for lunch?!"

The 2 girls were still playing as Lu answered "I could go for a steak~"

The gunslinger nodded her head, went back in and told Rena the demon queen's choice. The elf and her girlfriend started cooking immediately.

* * *

 _*After lunch*_

Lu was resting on the couch and rubbing her belly with a satisfied smile on her face. "Boy, that was a good meal~ I could just sit here and do nothing all day~"

"Where's the fun in that?" Elesis said as she came down the stairs. "How about a video game?"

Lu sighed and stated "I'm not playing that garbage we did yesterday." She stated while looking away and crossing her arms.

Elesis laughed a little and replied "I put it back into Elsword's room. Not even sure why he has that... Whatever. No, we'll play this~" the knight said before presenting a case for Lu.

The demon queen turned her head towards Elesis and her eyes turned into stars at what she was seeing " _MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3_!" She quickly got up and began jumping in front of Elesis. "I call dibs on Dante and Deadpool and Ironman!"

"Lu, this is _Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3_ " the knight said, which made Lu even more excited.

"Then Dante and Deadpool and Vergil!~" the demon queen was practically drooling at this point as she answered.

Elesis put the game into the console and turned it on, along with the TV. "Let's play then."

"YAAAAAAAY~~~~" Lu exclaimed as the match between the 2 started.

* * *

 _*A few hours later*_

Elesis turned off the TV and put her game back into its case. "Nice game, Lu. Sorry to cut it short, but I promised Ara a trip to the park. No hard feelings?"

Lu simply smiled sweetly at her as she said "Are you kidding? I had a blast~ Now, go and be with your girlfriend, I'll be fine~ Have fun~"

The knight then left for her shared room before leaving the house with Ara next to her. Lu smiled and leaned back into the couch to relax. "Seems this day ain't so bad after all~"

"Wanna make it even better?" Rose asked while leaning next to the kitchen door.

The demon queen raised an eyebrow and asked "How?"

"Come with me." The gunslinger said, which made Lu get up and follow her outside.

* * *

 _*At the movies*_

Lu sighed as she saw the posters of the movies they were showing. "We already saw that movie, Rose..."

"We're not watching that." The gunslinger replied as she went to get some popcorn and drinks.

"Then... what are we gonna watch?" Lu asked before Rose handed her the popcorn.

Rose smiled and said "Trust me, you'll love it." Lu just looked at her strangely and then followed her into the viewing room.

A few minutes later, Lu was basically in paradise and felt all giddy inside. "YES! It's _Thor Ragnarok_! Yay~ Thanks, Rose!"

Rose giggled a little before replying. "Told ya. Now, let's enjoy this!"

"Yeah!~"the demon queen said, as she turned her attention to the movie starting.

* * *

 _*A few hours later, back at the Elgang home*_

Lu and Rose went through the door of their house and into the kitchen, where everyone else was already seated for dinner. "Sorry we're late, the movie was longer than I expected." the gunslinger said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Rena smiled and said "It's fine, we only just got seated anyway. How was the movie?"

Lu was practically full of energy as she answered "It was amazing! So much action and excitement and twists!"

"Glad you enjoyed it~" Ara said as Rena gave everyone a slice of pizza for dinner.

Lu quickly finished and said "Thanks for the food~ I'll be upstairs if you need me~" she then skipped upstairs happily.

The girls left at the table all smiled. Elesis then said "I think we did good today."

"Yep~ Seems Lu is happier now." Rena stated as she finished her food.

Ara smiled and said "Let's make sure she stays happy then."

Everyone agreed and went to watch TV after finishing their meals.

A few minutes later they heard Lu coming down and was now standing in front of the girls. "Something wrong, Lu?" Elesis asked concerned.

To all the girls' surprise, Lu gave them a big group hug. "Thanks for everything. I feel better. And uh... sorry about what I said yesterday... your kids will be lucky to have mothers like you guys."

The 4 girls hugged the demon queen back while smiling. They accomplished their goal.

After the hug, there was one more thing Lu had to do. "Um... can I ask something?"

"You can ask us anything~" Rena said while smiling.

"It's a rather big thing..." she said while fidgeting a little.

* * *

 _*A few days later*_

The boys were heading back home from their trip and were just a little away from the house. All the while, Chung just kept throwing a temper tantrum. "I know you cheated, Add!"

Ain was the one who asked "Do you have any proof of that?"

Chung hung his head as he said "Well... no..."

"Then he didn't cheat." Ain replied as Chung just grumbled in defeat. While he wasn't looking Add and Ain gave each other a fist bump.

Raven noticed Ciel sighing a lot and asked "The reason for the trip was to get relaxed, but you seem more tense than before."

"That's because I know Lu will be hard to handle with for the next few days still..." said the demon butler before sighing again.

Elsword then said "Then we'll help. Shouldn't be hard after being so relaxed."

"It won't do much. Lu is practically a walking nightmare now." Ciel said as he sighed another one.

Raven looked away while saying "That's actually harsh."

The boys then came up to the house and entered, expecting the worst from the demon queen. However, what they all saw left them speechless. Lu was sitting in the kitchen while happily eating some ice cream with Ara, Elesis, Rena and Rose. Elsword turned to Ciel and said "Yeah... she's a real reason for you to feel tired."

The demon queen noticed the boys and gave them a smile. "Welcome back, guys~"

Ciel rubbed his eyes, since he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Uh... Lu... you feeling alright?"

"Never better~" the demon queen responded with a bright smile before continuing "But you guys won't be~"

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked as all the other boys raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

Ara was the one who answered "You boys went on a vacation, not to work." she said as all the boys paled and started sweating like crazy. With the exception of Add and Ain, who just kept looking with their usual expressions.

"Elsword said that he told you girls." Ain said as he turned towards the boy knight.

"Guess _someone_ didn't think things over." Add stated while crossing his arms and looking at Elsword.

The young knight started sweating hard and said "Uh... sorry?"

Rose replied "Alright, just enjoy doing the chores around the house for the next month."

Elsword hung his head low while whining, as Raven and Chung patted him on the back.

"That means all you boys~" Elesis further informed, which made all the boys whine as they went upstairs to unpack.

Rena giggled as she said "That went better than I thought~"

"I wonder how Ciel will react to the picture~" Lu said while eating more of her sweet treat. They heard rapid footsteps coming down to the kitchen, before Ciel stopped in front of them, panting hard. "Something wrong, Ciel?~"

"That... photo... just... how... what..." the butler tried gathering his thoughts but failed.

Lu simply smiled and said "That's how things will be now~"

Inside the demon duo's room was a picture on the nightstand, that had Lu, Elesis, Ara, Rena and Rose all smiling while hugging each other. Under the picture was written _'My new Mothers and I~'_

* * *

 **There you go. Lu in the center of attention.**

 **Lu: Hehehe~ I'm a star now too~~~~**

 **Add: What gave you this idea in the first place?**

 **It actually started out as a little joke about Ara x Elesis making baby Lu. Overtime, I actually started liking the idea and even expanded it to Rena x Rose being her aunt. I just put that concept in here. It actually turned out better than I thought.**

 **Lu: And I have new mothers~**

 **Add: *unenthusiastic way* Hurray... *Lu then bites his leg* OW! HEY!**

 **Lu: Be happy for it or suffer! *punches him out of the room* Oops... I broke the wall down again~ Anyway, please read and review~ Bye bye~**

 **I'm gonna make you pay for the repairs.**

 **Lu: *makes puppy dog eyes***

 **Add pays for it...**

 **Lu: Yay~ *giggles***

 **Next time: Beach party.**


End file.
